Hope and Devotion
by tashachan28
Summary: Ashe and Rasler married for peace, but lost it all soon after. Now they fight side by side to restore for their rightful thrones. A FFXII AU/divergence, in which Rasler lives, that explores how him living affects the plotline and characters. Chapter 16 up
1. Chapter 1

Summary. This is a final Fantasy twelve AU, in which Rasler lives, that explores how him not dying affects the plotline and characters.  
Rating. Teen/Pg-13  
Warning. Err, there's a violence, character deaths later on, and implied sex.  
Author's notes. Well I thought up of the premise over the summer and did most of the outline while on vacation. It turned into an idea for roleplay, but the plot bunny hit so bad, I tried to do it for Nanowrimo. I reached 4.5 K, failing horribly. I then decided to continue with the story, and work at my own pace. Which I'm doing right now. So, I don't have a beta reader yet, so please critique, and send me your feedback. I'd love to hear from you guys.

_Hope and Devotion_

Chapter One

Ashe sighed. The seamstress her family had hired to sew her wedding gown had insisted that she needed another "final fitting." This must have been the third time this week, and the tenth since the gown had arrived at the palace. The seamstress was now taking in a few fractions of a centimeter along her hips, where the fabric did not cling "properly" to her hips. Ashe herself had hardly noticed any change since the second fitting, but complied when she had noticed something off in her gown. It was quite tiresome really; her ladies-in-waiting were becoming quite annoyed with the dress situation as well. Her makeup, hair, and jewelry were all done. All that was left were these final touches to the gown.

The clock and cathedral both struck twelve, by now Ashe was supposed to be in the carriage standing next to her husband-to-be, but alas, she was still stuck in her bedchamber until they was done with her work. She looked around the room; her servants in their best dress awkwardly quiet as if they wanted to speak up but were too afraid to say anything. The seamstress that was commissioned for the dress was a genius, her designs being among the most unique and fashionable in all of Dalmasca, but the woman's temper was to be feared. Ashe and Illyana, her closest servant, were among the first to learn this about her. When they were reviewing possible dress designs, the two had agreed that a long train, preferably one that could be buttoned up during the reception, would be best, but the seamstress had insisted on a short train, and claimed that they were ruining her art, as she called it, and proceeded to storm out of the palace. Eventually the whole thing was settled, but now her servants were afraid of disturbing the seamstress while she worked.

Finally, the last stitch was in place, and all knots tied. With a silent bow, the seamstress had left the chamber. Ashe did a quick visual check in the mirror. The dress was the same, and all her everything else was perfect and ready for the world to see.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Illyana was the first to speak. "And don't worry, everyone else has been notified of the delay."

"Yes, I am." Ashe said.

"Are you sure? You do know it's only once he shall see you like this," she said.

"Yes, I am," she replied. There had been much preparation for her wedding day; everything, from the steps up to the carriage she was to ride with her husband to the kiss they would share on the altar, were practiced. Yet she was still nervous about the whole ordeal. She was to commit herself to a man in the hope that the alliance between their two countries would solidify, preventing invasion from outside forces, and strengthening the two branches of Raithwall's bloodline. After this, she was now duty-bound to both Dalmasca and Nabradia, a full member of both courts and yet she wielded little power in both. She was the youngest of nine, although only four had made it to adulthood; and Rasler, he was the second in line for the throne. Thus they both had little power and influence over the court. She was to bear him children and rule by his side, if he were ever to wear the crown.

"Very well then."

Ashe stepped off the stool she stood on, and straightened out her dress so that it fell nicely onto the floor, showing off the draped design. And with that she left her chambers for the last time; after this she was to move to a new chamber with Rasler, and the two would begin their lives together as a married couple. Although their marriage was arranged for political purposes, it was a happy union nonetheless. She had known him for most of her childhood, and they were formally betrothed upon her twelfth birthday. During those five years, they had exchanged visits and letters, and she grew quite fond of him and his company. Their parents considered this as a sign that their union would not only bring long lasting peace, but also bring happiness to their children. And if the prince and princess were happy, the attempts to usurp the throne would be kept to a minimum.

Ashe's heels clicked against the intricately tiled floors of the royal palace. Her servant trailed behind her checking the train of her dress, as it trailed behind her elegantly. The palace was quiet today. Most of the servants were either busy cleaning or preparing for tonight's feast, and the rest had been given leave to see the wedding. This was in contrast to the sheer chaos that the palace was thrown into last week; everything that could go wrong seemed to go wrong, and communication was at a complete moratorium between all those who lived and worked inside its walls. Among some of the other smaller crises of the past week, the music that was to be played during the wedding was not to be found, the delivery of the rest of Rasler's belongings nearly lost, and the wrong wedding rings had come in.

She walked past the elaborately decorated walls, with tile murals, grand tapestries, portraits of past members of the royal family, and the gilded molding that framed the palace walls. It was all familiar to her, and yet alien at the same time, perhaps because she was no longer the little girl who ran through the halls chasing after her brothers, while their tutors attempted to find them for their lessons. She took the last steps of her childhood, and stepped into adulthood.

She finally reached the entrance of the palace. Outside most of the court was waiting for her arrival, and not just the Dalmascan court; Rasler's family had managed to slip out of their war-torn country to see their son marry. With a practiced stride, she made her way to the carriage for the wedding procession. By now her servants has left her side and joined the rest of the crowd. The attention was focused on her, every slight movement she made was under scrutiny. She could not show the slightest hint of nervousness, or the crowds would notice her apprehension. She caught a glance of Rasler, who was waiting for her; he turned his attention to her and offered his hand to help her up. She set foot on the carriage, and reached out for his hand as he helped her climb on. While helping her up, he tilted his head, and whispered, "You look stunning today." His hand, warm and damp from the desert heat, held hers, while his thumb skimmed over her knuckles, a gesture that he used when he sensed her nervousness, or when he himself was nervous.

She smiled. "Thank you, and you look quite dashing yourself," she replied, leaning over closer to him. He wore his most formal armor polished to a brilliant shine in the midday desert sun.

"Nervous?" he asked. Ashe was quite grateful that he had mastered the art of discrete conversation during public events, although they would have to stop once the parade began.

"Yes, a little," she took her place on the float, standing beside her husband-to-be.

"This whole ordeal shall be over in less than twelve hours, should everything go as planned." And with that the carriage moved, and the procession began. They were to pass through the main streets of Rabanstre, so that everyone could see them, before reaching the cathedral for the ceremony. She glanced around the front of the palace before heading off. Their families had already left for the cathedral, and would be waiting for them to arrive. The crowds had gathered outside in hopes of catching a glimpse of her and Rasler on the way to their wedding. She waved and gave them all a polite smile as they cheered and shouted words of luck to them. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, but it was neither awkward nor tense. It was more of an understanding that nothing needed to be said. Occasionally they would exchange quick glances and smiles.

The carriage came to halt when they arrived at the cathedral, which was surrounded by onlookers who had the luck to be near the cathedral. He stepped off first and waited for her, offering his hand in assistance. She held it and stepped onto the ground, her gown trailing behind her. "Shall we begin?" he asked, still holding on to her hand.

Ashe gave a small nod. The carved heavy wooden doors of the cathedral swung open, and the wedding march began to play. Inside the high ceiling was painted with scenes from myths and legends, most pertaining to Dalmasca in some way or another. In the pews sat members of the royal court. Their families were seated separately, in their own section.

And thus they began to walk down the aisle, hand in hand. The march was timed, and had been practiced until they could almost do it in their sleep. The wedding itself was mostly a performance, in hopes that it would bring some hope to both of their peoples in these troubled times. War was imminent, and their marriage would hopefully boost the morale of both their nations, heralding news of a strong alliance. By some stroke of luck the two were fond of each other, but even if she did not like him, she would still go through with it all. Thus was the life of royalty, always playing your part for the sake of everyone else. Your people counted on you to do your duties, and to play your role. If this was not done, order would descend into chaos. Her happiness was irrelevant to the fate of nations, but it was nonetheless taken as a sign that the alliance was meant to last.

With the last practiced step, they both reached the altar. It was grandly decorated, and the sun filtered through the windows, making the gilt trim shine. Ashe faced her husband-to-be, and thus the ceremony began.

The priest started his speech about how their union was one of great personal sacrifice for the sake of their nations, but they would stay committed to each other, they would eventually find happiness, and that their affections for each other would grow with time. This was a common attitude towards marriage, or at least it was far as those who lived among the royal court knew. Most were given little choice in who they married, and if they did have such freedom, they were to choose carefully, for the wrong choice has disastrous results. He went on for a bit, saying that they were to learn to love and appreciate each other.

Ashe and Rasler began to recite their vows to each other. They were simple traditional vows that emphasized commitment and devotion between spouses. She was glad that she had committed them to memory, so there was no worry that she would forget what she was going to repeat. She recited the words with sincerity, and with the hope that he would do the same. Only time would tell how he really felt, but for now she could see the sincerity in his eyes as he recited his part.

And they were declared as man and wife, in front of the royal court. Then Rasler pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her chastely. Together, they turned to face their families and the world as a married couple, smiling serenely.

Author's notes: Here it is chapter one. I think this POV is working fine, with all the introspection, and the glimpses we get into her head. I'm partway through the next chapter, but I can't say when it's going to be out yet. So far I've got about 3 k for the next chapter, and I'm halfway done. Umm, thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Chapter two is out. I decided that it was running a bit long, so I divided it in half. I also got a new beta reader who is awesome and helped me with the characterization and description, and pointed out my dumb typos. I would also like to thank all the reviewers, favoriters, and people who read it, you all really encouraged me. Shout-out to all the readers in Europe, Asia, Americas, and Australia. I love getting reviews.

Chapter Two

The royal palace's dining hall and ballroom were gorgeous. All the chandeliers were lit, the stone floors had been cleaned until they shined like marble, the drapery was changed into a soft white and gold silk, the painted ceilings were restored and lit so that their true colors illuminated the space. The dining tables were polished, linens changed to match the drapery of the ball room, and artful arrangements of jasmine, rose, and white lilies were set as centerpieces on each crisp surface. Never in her life had Ashe seen the palace decorated so extravagantly, not even for the most lavish balls and holidays. Even though she had some say in the decoration, she had never imagined it like this, so rich and radiant. There was an almost dream-like quality to the whole place.

She then turned to Rasler, who was looking around the room. "It's stunning, isn't it?" she asked.

"It is, but don't you think it to be slightly over the top?" he answered, examining a nearby flower arrangement.

"Perhaps, but you must admit that it's beautiful, and besides, I'm the only surviving daughter and the first of father's children to get married." She eyed a nearby place setting; the china and silverware were as untarnished and beautiful as gemstones. It was sadly true; her only sister, along with four of her brothers and her mother had all died in the plague three years ago, and none of her elder brothers had yet married. "It's an important event, and he wants to make it memorable."

He glanced at one of the nearby centerpieces. "I see your point, when my brother married it was quite… celebratory."

She placed her hand on his, "I think that our parents have more enjoyment in planning and throwing these weddings than their own children do," she pointed out.

He nodded, "My mother can't wait to see my sister married off, and the poor thing is only fourteen. I try to tell her she isn't even betrothed yet, but she insists on planning a wedding for her. No wonder my - I mean, _our_ people think she is so eccentric, and that is one of the more polite adjectives."

"Just let her be. If you try to fight her, it shall only get worse."

"Try telling that to my father! Every time there's a meeting with a foreign dignitary, the whole issue comes up and it becomes so awkward - almost unbearable at times. I do hope our stay in Dalmasca lasts a little longer than intended - maybe a few months more! It's much more peaceful here." He clasped her hand.

She smiled. "If that's the case, then I might have to make sure that you are not going to miss your homeland."

"You don't have to. I would rather not be a burden to my wife and her family." He paused for a moment, and glanced at the table at the front of the room, "We should sit down for dinner so that we can start the meal." All those attending the feast were standing around awkwardly, waiting for something to happen.

"Yes, we should." She gave him a slight nod, and followed him up to the table at the head of the room. They took their place of honor in the center of the table, and as they sat down, servants emerged, laden with platters of food. After two short speeches from each ruler, congratulating the newlywed children, the feast began. What was to be served had become the subject of much debate; weere they to serve Nabradian or Dalmascan cuisine? Eventually it was decided that they would serve foods of both styles. Ashe looked down at the bowl placed in front of her. It was filled with a spiced seafood stew, made with various shellfish in a clear broth served atop of noodles. She took a bite of the fragrant dish, and then turned her attention to her husband. "Where do you get the idea that you would be a burden? My family is quite happy having you live here for as long as you wish," she said.

"I thank you all for that," Rasler said, picking up his fork.

"It's nothing! As I said earlier, father thinks of you as family, and my brothers seem to like you." She took a bite of pasta.

He placed his fork on his napkin, looked down, and sighed. "Oh, dear, here she comes," he murmured as his mother approached the table with his younger sister in tow. Rasler's mother, Linerva, was a force to be reckoned with; born from nobility, she was intent on seeing all three of her children married off and bearing their own children. Most of her time was spent matchmaking and planning for weddings.

She came over to the pair and stood across from them, and began excitedly, affectionably babbling, "Oh, you look absolutely gorgeous in that gown, Ashelia! And the ceremony was so touching. I still cannot believe that my little Rasler is married. Oh, time goes by so fast! They're all snug in the cradle and the next thing you know, your children are all grown and married! I cannot wait to see you have children! They are going to be so beautiful and intelligent like their parents... That reminds me, I just received word this morning that Finnea is expecting! She's due to give birth in the fall... She's quite nervous about the whole ordeal, bless her soul, but I reminded her that it is her duty to Nabradia, to continue the lineage - oh, you know all this, Ashelia. I cannot wait until then! We have to prepare the palace, and hire a nurse, and a governess... I do wonder, Ashelia, what is your father is going to do with your brothers? He has yet to find any of them wives, and they're getting quite old, if you ask me. It is about time he did some matchmaking! I mean, he managed to find you a husband before you turned twelve. I would offer up Tatiana, but that would be quite pointless since you two already cemented the alliance. But I do have my eye on one of the younger brothers of the Margrace family... I did think of House Solidor, but with the current situation and all... Oh, I had completely forgotten! Adrian and Finnea wish to congratulate you on your wedding, and regret that they are unable to come and witness their brother's marriage. They have to keep things running back home, since we can't leave the palace alone right now, due to the recent goings-on, you know! They sent a gift, though. I placed it with the others." She finally finished her little ramblings, bowing slightly.

"Well, tell my brother that I send my thanks, and that we missed his presence," Rasler replied, not even quite comprehending what she had said.

"Oh, I will. Well, I do believe that your father is missing me, so I must leave!" She left, and took her seat on the far side of the table, leaving her daughter behind.

Tatiana looked u,p her face still a bright crimson from her mother's comment about marriage. "I can't believe that she brought that up right now." She glanced at her mother, as she left. "I mean, the wedding was absolutely gorgeous."

"Why, thank you," Ashe said with a slight smile, choosing not to comment upon the first part of her statement.

"Neither can I." He paused and shook his head. "I hardly even listen to half of what she says. It's no wonder half the kingdom thinks she half mad."

"Well, I wouldn't say that about her..." Tatiana began to protest. "I just think that her priorities are rather... skewed. Or she's simply blinded, and delusional, and maybe confused."

"Blinded by what?"

"Well… I think she wants to see us grow up happily, with families of our own or something to that effect." Tatiana shrugged.

"But she does know that bringing it up every five minutes will not help make things go faster?"

"I don't think so," she replied. "Well, see you later." Suddenly she walked off to her seat.

Ashe placed her spoon aside. "Your mother may be obsessive, but at least she is still with you." It was during the life-changing moments like today that she wished her mother and the rest of her siblings were still alive. When the Plague struck Dalmasca, no one was spared from the diseases' rampage. It had started innocently enough; the ill began to show signs of coughing, a slight weakness and sleepiness, mild fevers. Most people had ignored it, thinking it to be some seasonal illness carried by the trade routes that ran through Dalmasca's deserts. Instead of recovering, they became worse; the coughing fits would last for minutes, leaving the victim breathless, and the fever burned through the patient's body, while they became progressively weaker. Everyone in the royal household had fallen ill, but only Ashe, her three brothers, and their father had survived. Analise was the first to succumb to illness. She had always been of weak constitution, frequently suffering from dizziness and fainting spells. Then came four of her brothers, and finally her mother. It was painful, watching them succumb to illness, while she began to recover from the illness herself.

"I'm sorry. I know, but... I guess I'm so annoyed by her that... that I forget all she's done for me."

"It's fine," Ashe said decisively. "She was starting to drive me mad as well, with her obsession with grandchildren." She took a bite of her food.

"And she going easy on you, because I'm the second." He shook his head.

"Poor Finnea, she must have been close to going crazy, until recently," Ashe replied. Finnea was Rasler's sister-in-law, a princess from a small, insignificant kingdom far to the north. She was a shy and quiet woman, and very sweet. Like Ashe, she was married at seventeen, but after three years she bore no children, despite her mother-in-law's hopes, and the need for an heir. They had met once or twice, during her visits to Nabradia, and the two had developed a sort of friendship, being in similar situations. The two were also expected to become companions when she moved to her husband's home.

"Perhaps, but I don't know... I haven't seen her in months," he said, pausing to finish his soup. "So when is the next course?" he asked causally.

"Soon," she answered, "but didn't you exchange letters with your brother?" Ashe set her spoon down.

"Yes, he hardly mentions her." Rasler paused for a moment and frowned. "They're not what you call happy." His brother, Adrian, and Finnea were miserable together. They resented each other, and when she attempted to bond with him, he simply ignored her and ran off. Occasionally, the two would fight, although he was not really sure what they fought about, but it often left her sobbing in her private parlor for the rest of her day. Ashe had been visiting one of these days, and saw all that happened. Later they vowed to never let such things happen to them, that they would uphold respect for each other.

"But that doesn't mean he can forget about her." Her brow knitted in concern.

"I know, but they're not like us." He shook his head. "Remember what happened." He referred to her last visit to his home.

She nodded, recalling the events of the day. "Yes... That was a bit frightening... I've never seen her so upset."

"I hope that we never end up like that, or my parents." He placed his hand on Ashe's.

"We won't. We made a promise to each other." She felt the warmth of his damp skin on hers.

"To honor, and respect each other…" he recalled the words they spoke to each other two years ago, after sneaking out of the palace and into the nearby Salikawood.

"…And to settle our differences in a peaceful and civil manner before they get out of hand." She leaned in closer, to her husband.

"For it is in the best interest of our nations for us to stay together..."

"And for us to play the role of harbingers of peace and security," she finished.

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her temple. "And to think the last time we said such things, you were a girl of fifteen, who shied away whenever I tried to kiss her."

Her cheeks turned a soft pink at her husband's sudden display of affection. "And you were a boy of sixteen, who could hardly keep his hands in appropriate places, let alone keep them to himself." The plates from the first course were removed, and the second course was brought in by the palace servants.

"It was all those raging hormones and you were—are gorgeous." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Ah, so it's entirely not your fault that you cannot keep your hands off me?" She cocked her head, ignoring the food placed in front of her.

"Yes, I mean, no." He paused, thinking over what he just said. "Forget I said anything," he said taking a bite of his supper.

"Sure." She began to eat what was placed in front of her, and they ate the rest of the meal in peace, enjoying the food prepared for them.

As soon as the meal was over, the plates were cleared from the tables, and the doors to the ballroom were opened. The orchestra began to play, and music began to fill the rooms.

Rasler got up from his seat and offered his hand to Ashe. "Shall, I have this dance?" he asked, with a slight bow.

0o0

Author's notes: Chapter three is coming out soon, I'm almost done writing it. Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this. Your reviews have really encouraged me. This was a really fun chapter to write, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. While writing this, I was listening to serenades, waltzes, and other classical music, it really helped me with writing this chapter. I love receiving constructive criticism and reviews.

Chapter 3

_Rasler got up from his seat and offered his hand to Ashe. "Shall, I have this dance?" he asked, with a slight bow._

She took his hand, smiling. "Yes."

She followed him to the ballroom, which was as splendidly decorated as the dining hall. It was their first dance together as a married couple; they were to dance in front of the court and their families. They practiced the dance under the supervision of their dance instructor several times over the past week until Ashe was sure she could complete the steps blind. They stood in the center of the ballroom, with all the guests and their family members looking on. Ashe gave a curtsy, Rasler gave a bow, and then the music began. The song chosen was from one of Ashe's favorite operas, the theme played during the beloved scene where the two lovers share a clandestine meeting in the garden and profess their love and intent to marry, despite their prior betrothals arranged by their families. The two later learn that their families intended to marry them all along. The song was fitting to their situation, for despite their parents arranging their marriage, they were still happy and shared a mutual fondness for each other.

She looked into his eyes and demurely placed one hand in his, and rested the other on his shoulder, feeling to cool metal of his armor. He always wore his armor during formal events. It was some sort of tradition that dated back centuries, and it showed his role as protector of his people and his family's command over their armies. She felt his free hand brush her cheek tenderly as he moved her veil aside, before it came to rest on her hip.

Thus, the dance began; the waltz commenced at a slow tempo, reflecting the lovers' nervousness and secretive escape to see each other. Slow and gentle, like falling in love. Ashe leaned in closer to her husband and let him lead. It reached its crescendo, moving from is very soft and slow beat into a medium pace. Now the two lovers stood in the middle of the moonlit garden surrounded by flowers, declaring their feelings for one another. Rasler increased his pace, and she followed his lead. The music now slowed down, and became softer, as the young man asked for the girl's hand in marriage. In turn, their dance slows down, and he holds her closer. She accepts, and the orchestra plays louder before fading into nothing. Their dance ended, Ashe gave a curtsy, and Rasler a bow, signaling the end of their first dance.

They walked off the ballroom floor holding hands, while all the onlookers applauded them. Then the orchestra began to play another song, and couples filed onto the dance floor.

"You dance well," Ashe said, while she followed her husband to the side of the room.

"Only because we practiced," Rasler replied, leaning on a nearby chair.

"Oh, is that so?" She tilted her head, and smiled. She didn't have much experience dancing with him despite their long courtship; he always found some excuse to get out, maybe taking her outside on a walk, to enjoy the sunset or stars.

"Unless it's a simple dance or something like that, then I'll be fine. Otherwise, I fear that I may make a fool of myself." He laced his fingers into hers, and shook his head.

"If I request one that is slower, will you dance with me then?" she asked.

"Perhaps, especially if you take the lead," he said, taking a seat in the chair he had been leaning on the moment before.

"I will." She grinned, mischeviously, affectionately - and then walked off into the crowd, her dress trailing behind her, leaving Rasler to his own devices.

Ashe wove through the crowd and dancers. The ballroom was a flurry of brightly colored silk gowns, tailored waistcoats, and the light that reflected off the beaded gowns and chandeliers. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulders. "I've been looking for you all evening."

She turned around to see her cousin Lilah, youngest daughter of her uncle Halim. "Is that so?"

Lilah smiled and straightened out her aqua gown. "Well, I was trying to talk to you earlier but…" She trailed off and looked around the room, "Rasler's mother was around."

"And?" Ashe cocked an eyebrow at her cousin, before she could finish her sentence.

She leaned in closer. "She's very... outgoing," Lilah said with a thick Bhujerban accent.

"I suppose so." Ashe crossed her arms.

Lilah paused for a moment, shrugging as if to dismiss the matter, and twirled a loose red curl with her finger. "What was I here for, anyway? Oh, yes! I would like to congratulate you for getting married and wish you happiness with you new spouse—or something like that. I think."

"That's it?"Ashe said, wondering if Lilah was told to say that by her father. She and Lilah were rather close as children despite the age difference between them.

She shook her head. "Next time you visit, I want you to tell me everything that happened - even down to the juicy details! ...Although not too detailed! I'd like some of my innocence preserved. Anyway, cousins don't keep secrets." She stopped playing with her hair. "I hope that when I get married, it's as romantic and perfect as this, with all the lights, and the flowers, and the food and the music. My husband will be perfect too, we'll be in love, and he'll be a nobleman, or a knight that saved me, or perhaps even a pirate. Oh, Ashe, doesn't it sound grand?" Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, it does," she said agreeing with Lilah in hopes that it would quiet her; else, she would not hear the end of it.

"I've got my whole wedding planned out already! ...Ahem, well, I guess I'll see you later," Lilah finished, and she wandered off into the crowds.

Ashe made her way through the ballroom, weaving through dancers and guests. When she approached the conductor of the orchestra, he continued to wave his baton to the musicians with their taut, focused expressions, but he made a motion to show that he was listening to her. After a quick exchange, she chose the song that was to be played later. She gave her thanks and left to meet up with her husband.

Upon returning, Ashe saw what seemed to be Rasler and Lilah arguing. The two faced each other. Lilah's shoulders drooped and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, while Rasler crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. One of the palace servants scurried from behind the pair carrying an armful of cloth, while another fervently cleaned the floor. "May I ask what has happened here?" Ashe asked.

"Ask your cousin what happened." Rasler gestured to Lilah, who hung her head.

"I didn't mean to… It was an accident..." Lilah said, more quietly than usual. "I'm sorry."

He let out a sigh. "That doesn't fix anything. Do you know how close I was to losing the ability to have children, due to your carelessness?" His gaze shifted to his groin area.

"But you're fine now. So we can pretend it never happened."

"That's not the point-" He was cut off by Ashe.

"Please, are you two going to carry on like this?"

"Yes," they both replied simultaneously.

Ashe shook her head. "Lilah, I think I see Tatiana over there. Why don't you go talk to her?" She then turned her attention to Rasler, as her cousin ran off. "And you promised me a dance, did you not?"

"Yes, but…"

She pressed a finger on his lips. "Hush, what's done is done. You shouldn't let her stop you from enjoying your wedding night." Her lips curled into a smile.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I know, but…" he trailed off, as Ashe shook her head. Her smile was one of the few things that could leave him speechless.

"Come, you can tell me later." She grabbed his hand and then led him back to the dance floor, near the outer edges where there were fewer dancers. This time, she dared to get closer to him than she had before, still grasping his right hand in her left, but resting her head against his metal breastplate. With a few tentative steps, she began to lead him in the dance. The beat was soft and slow, the violins becoming more prominent. Ashe felt the weight of Rasler's chin upon her head. She inhaled deeply, smelling on him the forest trees of his homeland, pine, cedarwood, oakmoss, the herbal soap he used, and his own natural muskiness. His scent seemed to persist through all the most intimate experiences she'd had with him, and it always reminded her of those times - their first meeting, first kiss, and now their first evening as husband and wife. His hand slipped under her veil, as he ran his fingers though her hair. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and swayed with the rhythm of the music. "It's been a long time since we've been so close."

"It has, hasn't it? With all the planning for the wedding, and the threat of war, I was beginning to miss this."

"Really, I think that longing and anticipation to be together would only make it sweeter." She could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"It does." He held on to her tighter. For the past several weeks, they had been only able to see each other at meals and public functions due to the wedding preparations taking up most of their time. "But I like to hold you, and not just see you from afar." He swayed with his wife. "Although, it doesn't matter now that we've been wed. No need to worry about getting caught or keeping up appearances."

"We still have to keep up appearances, for our people. They expect much from us."

"That they do. To them we are nothing more than a symbol of the alliance. To the average Dalmascan, I am probably nothing more that the foreign price who married their beloved Princess Ashelia."

"And I'm nothing more than the foreign princess consort, who has had the 'misfortune' of marrying the younger prince, to your people."

"Personally, being the second heir is not as unfortunate as others perceive! We get our own private chambers, and give advice and input when asked. We may not wield power, but we are free to pursue our interests without the pressure of ruling."

Ashe gave a nod, her head still resting on Rasler's breastplate, now warm with her body heat. "Exactly. Sounds like we shall have a quiet, pleasant life," she said.

He played with her hair as they danced together to the slow beat of the music. "Your taste in music is impeccable."

She blushed, "You think so?"

"Yes. The beat and rhythm are good, and the dance itself is easy."

"We've hardly moved," she pointed out with a smile.

"I know I can't make a fool of myself now." He chuckled.

"Don't want to repeat the fiasco from our engagement ball?" Ashe said, recalling the celebration.

It was a formal ball following one of the many annual conferences between nations - which conference it was, Ashe couldn't recall, but it was being hosted in the Dalmascan palace. She was happy to see Rasler was attending, and as their fathers made small talk over glasses of wine, they visited with each other. Later they decided to share a dance together. It was a traditional Dalmascan dance with a fast pace, and a distinct set of moves. Rasler, who was quite awkward and gangly at the time, insisted he could follow along with the others, so they began to dance. By the end, he had tripped on her gown and torn it, landing on top of her in front of the whole court. It was silent. Her face was hot, and she could scarcely breathe with his whole weight upon her. They burst into a fit of laughter breaking the still silence of the room. He then regained his composure, and offered his hand to help her off the ground. In the aftermath, they had decided to refrain from dancing, at least for the rest of the night.

"Yes. The slower, and the less spinning and turning involved, the better."

"Then this must be perfect for you."

"It is."

She closed her eyes and swayed with her husband. His calloused hand brushed against the bare skin on her back. Over the years, his touch had only become more gentle and caring. When his hands caressed her cheek or their lips met, there was always a sense of tenderness, and yearning. If the gods were to freeze time and force them to spend eternity this way, she most certainly would not mind, as foolish as it probably sounded. She could stay like this, and forget about the impending war, the threat of invasion, and her intrusive mother-in-law.

The song slowly faded out, the orchestra paused, and then began playing another. This time it was faster with an element of complexity. Rasler's pulled his hand from underneath her veil, and caressed her cheek. His touch lingered upon Ashe's skin, as he tilted her chin and planted a kiss on her lips. Her lips parted allowing him to deepen this kiss, as she longed for more. He tasted of the wine and the rose-flavored candies from their dessert earlier. It had been some time since he had kissed her with such passion. They pulled away from each other. "We should stop, before we make a spectacle of ourselves." She whispered into his ear, realizing that they were still in the middle of the ballroom, and that there were already several onlookers.

He nodded, "I guess we'll save it for later." He brushed his lips against her cheek, and held her hand.

"Well it's almost over," she said looking up at the clock. About an hour or so was left before they would thank the guests for attending and send them off with favors. Then she and Rasler would go to their chambers and spend their wedding night together...

"Really? I didn't notice," He replied, leading her off the dance floor, to a plush bench that sat against the wall.

She sat down on the velvet cushion, "Enjoying the evening too much?"

He took a seat next to her, "Not as much as I will in few hours." His gaze focused on her hips, before quickly returning to her eyes.

Ashe felt the heat rush to her cheeks, which were now a bright crimson. She hung her head, and traced the gold embroidery of the cushion, hoping that no one overheard his comment. Rasler seemed eager, which only managed to make her nervousness and slight apprehension worse. He was usually gentle in his treatment of her, but still she worried. If she appeared clueless or forgot what little she knew, or if he threw caution to the wind in the heat of passion and harmed her, or if he were to criticize her... Some men change after they marry, and Ashe prayed that such things would not happen to her.

"Oh, sorry," He brought his hand to her chin and tilted it up, while rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, "I didn't mean it that way." He leaned in closer to avoid being overheard, "It shall be mutually pleasurable, and I will do my best to make sure that you feel no pain."

She felt his lips brush against her cheek, and gave a nod in reply. Whether or not it would be pleasurable mattered not. It was her duty to her husband, to bear any discomfort or pain, so that it would satisfy him and bring forth children. When morning came, her mother-in-law and ladies-in-waiting would examine the bed sheets dappled with blood, proof that she has begun to fulfill her duties as a wife, and of her former status as a maiden. There was a shared passion and fondness between them; something that most couples in their position would only dream of having, and that, according to her ladies-in-waiting would ease most of the nervousness and tension that would come later that night. Still she only had a vague notion of what to do, and there was the fear that she would make a fool of herself in front of her husband. "But…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry about it; I'll take care of you." Detecting her nervousness, he clasped her hand all the more tightly. He rose from his seat, still holding her hand, "Come, and let's get some sweets before the night comes to a close."

"Sure." She breathed a sigh of relief, trusting that he understood and that somehow this would make their evening go perfectly. Several servants carried trays of various sweets, from soft gummy rose-flavored lokum to sculpted marzipan made to resemble flowers. She picked a small gold-rimmed plate, with candies and pastries artfully arranged off the tray. Together they walked off to the balcony overlooking the palace grounds. With a small clink, she set her plate on the stone rail, and picked up a piece of lokum and ate it. She chewed on the candy thoughtfully, while looking up at the few stars that began to shine through the night sky.

Rasler looked up at the night sky, "Pity, the city lights drown out all but the brightest of stars. Even the smallest stars contribute to the beauty of the night, don't you think"

She swallowed. "They most certainly do." She gazed at the sky for a moment and added, "And the tales of those stars are lost."

He nodded and placed his hand on her waist. "That too, and the stars indicating the fortune of our wedding day, lost to lights of the city."

"I was hoping to see them when they crossed paths."

He gazed into Ashe's eyes, "When the threat of war is over and it's safe to do so... How about I take you out of the city, to a private chalet or something? There we can set our bed in the middle of the field, and watch the stars. Just us two."

"That sounds nice, actually." She smiled and brought a piece of candy to his lips. He bit the sweet almond confection. They spent the next half hour or so, discussing the details of the trip, feeding each other candies, and kissing.

The sound of bells rung through the palace. It was time for them to personally thank all those who attended the wedding. Rasler grabbed his wife's hand, and then led her through the ballroom to the grand doors. The room became quiet as all the attention focused on them. "I would like to thank all of you for attending. Tonight has been wonderful," he announced. "I've only spent a month here; I'm still not used to Dalmascan hospitality. I came to form an alliance, but I leave with a bride." He smiled warmly at his radiant princess beside him and the court laughed softly. "But.. all jokes aside," he continued, "Ashelia is quite lovely, and all I could ever ask for in a wife." Still he looked at her face illuminated by the lights of the ballroom, her glittering blue eyes, and she began to blush profusely. "This alliance will bring an era of peace and security, in which we will resist Archadia's advancing threats and keep our independence. This is my sincerest hope for our nations following this auspicious union." He tore his gaze away from Ashe and she bashfully looked back at the audience as if she hadn't known they were there. "Thank you, and good night," Rasler finished. The room erupted into cheers and applause, congratulating the newlywed couple.

Before she even knew it Rasler swept her off the ground and carried her through the halls.

Author's notes: Thank you for reading this. I'm more than half-way done with the next chapter, so expect to see that come out in the next few weeks. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and watches! You guys are all awesome. Now that school has started, chapters are going to be a little more spaced out than usual. Not much to say about this chapter, except I learned how to fade to black. In case anyone cares I was listening to Norah Jones, Dave Mathew's Band, Sade, Gackt, and Jem, while writing this. Actually, there's more to the playlist but I don't have space. Enjoy, and review.

Chapter 4

Ashe looked around at her and her husband's new bedchamber as Rasler placed her on the bed with the gentleness of a child handling their favorite china doll. He took a seat next to her, wrinkling the embroidered silk covers. She glanced almost wistfully up at the canopy of their bed, quietly waiting for her husband to make the next move. Her eyes closed as she savored the quiet stillness of the room. As much fun as she had had today, it was still good to relax.

"Enjoyed the evening?" he asked with a smile.

Her eyes fluttered open again, and she propped herself up against the plush pillows piled on the bed. "Yes, it was even better than I imagined… Everything was exactly how it should have been," she said dreamily. "How about you?"

She looked up at Rasler and smiled back. Despite her fears and mild apprehension towards the consummation of their marriage, it was the first time she was truly happy in months. With the threat of invasion on the horizon, there was little chance to enjoy life.

"Me too. The food was good, and the drink plentiful - and you were there by my side." He reached over and caressed her cheek.

"Why am I an afterthought?"

"You're not! Without you the whole affair would have been quite dull. I just thought a poetic pause before speaking your name would be appropriate." He rolled over onto his side and faced her.

Ashe felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She timidly disregarded the last bit. "I have a feeling that if I didn't attend, it wouldn't have started." Her hand rested on top of his.

"I probably wouldn't even be here," Rasler remarked, "I'd be stuck back home, listening to mother, or chasing after chamber—I mean, chocobos." He paused and stroked her jawline with his thumb. "I'm actually quite glad I married you." His lips brushed against her cheek.

"But we've hardly been married a day." She shook her head still smiling, and kissed him. His lips were soft and still tasted of sweet rose and almond; she thought of the ball, the ceremony, the wonderful food and sweet Dalmascan wine, their first dance, the swell of orchestral sound, how his eyes glowed at the altar. They parted, allowing her to deepen the kiss. Rasler pulled her closer still, closing the distance between them. She kissed him with all the passion she'd absorbed throughout that glittering night, and she could feel it tingling on his skin too. His hand brushed against her bare skin, and found one of the clasps of her gown. He pulled on it only to find that it remained closed.

He broke apart suddenly. "Let's finish this, after we change." He whispered into her ear, motioning to her dress, and to his armor.

"Sure," she replied, her face flushed pink. Soon, she was to give herself to her husband, and their marriage would be complete. With her innocence lost, the royal court would now see her as a woman. Ashe's hands trembled, as she sat up on the bed. "I'll be in my dressing room," she said, her voice wavering. She rose from the bed and vaulted to one of the adjoining rooms.

"Are you still nervous?" he asked before she could close the door.

Her eyes were downcast as she nodded; the fabric of her veil rustled. Her stomach twisted into knots.

"Come sit back down." He motioned to the bed. It was another attempt to ease her fears. She sat down next to her husband. "Tell me." His hand rested on the bare skin of her shoulder. It was electrifying; she wanted more and yet she feared the act itself.

She let out a sigh, "About everything." There was a pause, "If I end up looking like a fool, or if you find some fault in me, or if it's… just… not right..." She looked down at the royal blue woolen rug under the bed.

He held her hand, and gazed into her eyes, "We'll take our time, and I'll be gentle."

She looked down at her hands folded in her lap, nervously fingering all the little gems and adornments on her dress. "I guess we can try that. Sooner or later we have to…" She began to regret thwarting his efforts for intimacy, back when they were younger… Maybe if she hadn't, she'd be a little more… _ready _by now.

He moved over. "Sit here, and we'll get started. Never mind the dressing rooms." He motioned to the area in front of him.

That didn't do much to ease the burning in her cheeks. Ashe tentatively took a seat on the bed, still gripping her skirts, and looked up at her husband. "So… How do we start?" she asked.

"Here." He took her hand, and placed it on the opposite gauntlet. She unfastened both of them; her hands skimmed his soft warm skin. She placed them aside, her hands still quivering slightly. "Now it's my turn," he reached for her and slipped the gold bangles off her wrists. His touch lingered on her arms. With a few tugs, she removed his pauldrons, and admired his muscled shoulders and arms, toned from years of sparring and wearing armor. Her veil fluttered as it landed next to the rest of their clothing. Somehow this process of beginning to remove each other's garments - taking turns and exchanging shy smiles - seemed silly to her, a farcical introduction to a very serious event, but at the same time it made her feel comforted, just a little.

He leaned forward, and kissed her softly, reigniting her passion. She pressed her lips against his, and they pulled themselves closer to each other, the two of them craving each other's touch. She wanted to feel his firm muscles, and soft skin, but he still wore his breastplate. Her hand searched his armor, looking for the lacing that held the plating together. His hand found hers and guided it, gently but keenly, and the breastplate momentarily came to join their growing pile of garments on the floor. Her dress was next to appear in the pile – Ashe was left in her undergarments. Never in her life had she been this naked in front of a man, and yet she felt almost no shyness or shame. His feverish kisses trailed down her neck, traversed her collarbone. She reveled in her husband's kisses – it seemed so long ago now, distant in a way – that she had ever been nervous about this. She was all too content now to live in this precious moment with her husband; it seemed only appropriate, on a night as romantic as this, laying in each other's arms with the same warm desert night outside the windows that they had danced their first dance to, and she felt no further hesitation as the pile of ivory plate-armor and silken white garments beside their bed was completed.

0o0

Morning came all too early for Ashe, the rising sun filtered through the thin curtains and peeked through the gap in the canopy. She was a bit sore around her loins, not in a bad way, more as if she went chocobo riding all day. Laying in the comfort of sunlit sheets with his warm body still next to hers, she reflected on the night before. Everything had gone so much better than expected. She was a little surprised to find there was hardly any embarrassment in the thing - it had just been pure bliss. And now, she was his until death.

She propped herself up, and brushed her lips against Rasler's cheek. "Good morning, dear."

He opened his eyes, "You're quite amorous this morning," he said, kissing her back.

"The same could be said about you." She caressed his chest, feeling the muscles there. His chest was broad and well defined, each muscle perfectly toned from years of physical activity. A faded scar ran across the side of his stomach, one she had noticed only in passing really. It made him look all the more like a handsome prince-warrior. "In what battle did you receive this scar?" she said, giving a teasing smile as she traced the scar lightly with her finger.

"Oh, the scar?" Rasler asked. "I got it ages ago, while swimming with my brother. He pulled me into the water and I slipped."

"Onto what?" she asked.

"Some sharp rocks." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. A grin broke out on his face as he began to kiss her again, as if to refine his morning greeting. He pulled her closer, and more caressing and touching and giggling ensued. Ashe longed to slip back into the bliss she recalled from the evening before…

Then there was a sharp insistent knock on the door. Rasler and Ashe pulled away from each other like rabbits fleeing at the sight of predators. "Who the hell is that?" he asked with an annoyance Ashe wasn't sure she'd ever heard from him before.

"You know…" She paused, her cheeks turning a bright scarlet. It was her mother-in-law and ladies-in-waiting come to wake them up, as was tradition – though undoubtedly they were also curious as to how things were going between them.

"Oh, that." He frowned, and reached over the side of the bed. He sifted through the pile of discarded clothing from last night, found his underpants and slipped them on. They heard another knock, this one more impatient and louder. "One moment," Rasler shouted through the door.

Ashe jumped out of bed and sprinted to her dressing room. She grabbed a nearby robe and slipped it on to preserve some modesty. With the robe securely tied, she walked to the door, dreading what was to come next.

The door creaked open, and in walked in Linerva, wearing a simple traveling dress, followed by Ashe's ladies-in-waiting. "Let's make this as quick as possible, I've got an airship to catch." She then turned to her son; "Oh, dear, please don't let the two young ladies see you in your underclothes!" She motioned to the great door of the chamber, still ajar, concealing Ashe's servants Illyana and Elani as they waited for their okay.

"It's not like we've never seen a man before!" Illyana voice called in a singsong fashion, thrusting her left hand through the doorframe, waggling the fingers so that all would look and see her wedding ring. She was proud of her relatively recent marriage to another nobleman.

"Except for Lady Ashe – well, before last night, I mean," Elani added.

"Rasler, go, dress," Linerva commanded, disregarding the ladies' comments, and she lovingly shooed him into his dressing room, the prince walking slightly awkwardly with a pile of clothing in his arms. Once the door shut behind him, she said, "Come in, girls!"

First Elani entered and walked towards the bed, closely followed by Illyana. The two reached reached for the covers. Ashe stood aside, and watched the ladies begin removing the sheets layer by layer and Linerva watching, giving furtive glances to the "consummation" they had no doubt been seeking, once they found it. She stayed quiet, waiting for them to say something about this development in her womanhood. Her servants pulled the soiled sheet off the bed, wearing deceptively impassive smiles, and promptly replaced it with a fresh one before leaving the room.

Linerva got up and gave an approving nod to her son and daughter-in-law. "Well, it seems your night went well," she said. Ashe blushed once more.

The door to Rasler's dressing room swung open and he emerged, now decently dressed in white shirt and trousers. He glanced shyly at Ashe, and then looked expectantly at his mother. She made a little waving gesture with her hand.

"So, you two are fine!" she exclaimed. "I have to go back home - the situation with the factions is getting much worse. Rozzaria has sent troops within our borders to support _their_ supporters; that's not a very good sign. We are leaving for three days - and your brother is managing to make matters worse…" She shook her head disapprovingly and shrugged off the topic. "Seems like you'll have to wait before returning home!" She then turned to Ashe. "I do hope that you already are carrying child when you come to live with us!" She paused. "Well, I have to leave. Your father will send you a message once we return home!" she said, taking her leave. Ashe and Rasler were now the only two left in the room.

Rasler took a seat on the bed, and shook his head. "It's getting worse," he said. "At the rate things are going, we're going to have a full scale war on our hands."

Ashe sat beside her husband. "Don't worry. Your father is a capable man. I'm sure that he'll restore peace and unity soon. Then efforts can be made to protect the border." There was always the possibility of Rasler going to war; he may be a prince, but he was also the protector and defender of his people. It was his duty as a prince to serve them, as was hers.

"I know, but our plan for peace seems to have been sabotaged." He gazed at Ashe. "We married to form an alliance, in hopes of preventing invasion. As soon we wed, there is civil unrest, and Rozzaria sends troops to support its faction. Now our borders are left unprotected. It's too convenient." He shook his head.

She took his calloused hand and twirled the silver band on his ring finger. "I know, but we can only do so much. We must hope for the best, and try to protect ourselves as best we can." His concern for his country was admirable. Ashe thought what a pity it was that his chances of ruling were low.

He nodded. "In doing that, I would feel useless. I can't just wait and watch."

There was a long pause, and then Ashe broke the silence. "You would make a fine king. I mean, the way you handle duty and responsibility, and how you care about your people." She held his hand tightly.

Their eyes met. "And what is a king without an even finer queen by his side?"

"All a 'fine queen' has to do is stay faithful and obedient, and look pretty – and produce heirs…" Ashe smiled, maybe a bit sarcastically. "The rest is all extra." Her education focused on making her an ideal wife; she was taught history, etiquette, art, music, fencing, and whatever else she was willing to learn.

"Anyone can do that." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "A fine queen can do much more than that. She can inspire hope in her people, she is strong and compassionate; she does what is best for all, and is true to herself. But there is much more to her than just that." He pulled her closer to him.

"What else is there to this queen of yours?" She rested her head against Rasler's chest, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

"Her beauty and intellect rivals those of the goddesses; she is an excellent dancer and huntress, and an even better lover. And perhaps, _when_ she is ready and decides to have children, she will be an outstanding mother." His lips brushed against her temple, and his hand skimmed her flat stomach.

She caressed his jaw, and smiled, "What if she is ready to have children? Or to at least ready to accept what children she may be blessed with?" Bearing children was part of her duty as a princess and as a wife. As a younger, recently betrothed teen, she had feared childbirth, but now that she was married and older, she had grown accustomed to the idea of starting a family. Perhaps they would bring happiness and joy.

He smiled. "Then I'll not make her wait. If she is ready and willing, then why not?" He paused. "I'll do my part, and take care of her when she is expecting. And once they are born, I shall help raise them."

Ashe placed her hand on top of her husband's, and smiled back. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, and I'd do more for you, should you need it."

"You're going to be a great father." She placed her hand on his, feeling damp palms.

"You think so?"

Ashe nodded. "I know so."

"How do you know?"

She looked up into her husband's eyes, "The same way I know that you shall make a fine king."

"Intuition?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call it that… more like understanding."

"Of life and politics?"

"Exactly." Her eyes lit up. The room was very quiet and still for a moment, as the warm morning breeze blew through the room.

Rasler pulled Ashe closer, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "If you want those children, we should finish what we started." He reached over and began to untie the sash holding her robe closed, his touch lingering on her sweat-dampened skin. "It's just too bad I've already gone and dressed." He laughed wholeheartedly as he descended a loving kiss to her lips, and she smiled against his own lips. Her heartbeat raced, her kisses trailed down his skin. The rest of the morning was spent blissfully unaware of what was happening outside of the palace.

Author's notes: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review or some constructive criticism, they make me really happy. This is the last chapter where we see Rasler's mother, she was a pain to write. As usual I'm halfway through the next chapter, and the plot makes an appearance. Oh, I have to thank my beta and those peeps that left concrit on yahoo answers for this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I was going to change the P.O.V in this chapter, but I got too comfy with Ashe's.

Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy with school, and I had a small case of writer's block.

But I'd like to thank you all for reading this a reviewing, favoriteing, and subscribing to this. It gave me the boost I needed to keep writing. So thanks guys.

Just some quick notes, in several countries the heir immediately becomes the successor to the throne upon the death of their father. If I titled all my chapters this would be called. _« L__e Roi est mort. Vive le Roi! » _Or in English, "The king is dead. Long live the king."

0o0

Ashe awoke from her deep sleep; her head had rested upon her husband's chest, until he slipped out of bed. She propped herself up, and gave a slight yawn.

Rasler sat at the edge of the bed, moving the canopy of of the way. He turned around, "Sorry for waking you." He let out a sigh, and shook his head. Their bed creaked as he got up.

"It's fine." She replied, studying him as best she could in the dim light. He was unusually terse, and his hands trembled as he headed off to his dressing room. "What happened?"She asked. The situation in his homeland was slowly becoming worse, in the last news they received Archadia was about to invade Nabradia, outnumbering their army three to one, with its sights set on the capital.

"I've been called to a meeting in the war room." He said, putting on a shirt.

"Oh, do you know why?"

He shook his head in reply, "But considering the time. It must be bad." He slipped his metal breastplate over the shirt. "Don't worry about it, and try to get some rest." He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Sure." She rolled over, and pulled the covers up. Rasler quietly left their room, closing the door behind him. Ashe would have to wait for her husband to return, to hear the news. Women were barred from the war room, and were usually told what the average civilian knew and nothing more, as to not cause them worry. But her husband was willing to keep her informed. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep, but could not. War was coming, and she lacked the power to help. As princess, she was to stay in the palace, while her brothers and husband headed off to protect their people. Meanwhile she would be sitting in her chambers assembling care packages, and embroidering gifts for them. She closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

0o0

Dawn came all too early for Ashe. She had hardly slept ever since her husband left for a meeting. He still had not returned, even though he left sometime past midnight. Perhaps the situation with Archadia's invasion was much worse than she originally thought. She closed her eyes and prayed that was not it.

The door swung open, and Rasler stepped in, his head hanging. He let out a sigh and closed the door behind him. Wordlessly, he slipped out of his armor and into their bed. Ashe sensed something went very wrong, as he was unusually silent, and his eyes carried emotional pain. She sat up, and faced him. "Are you at liberty to tell me what happened?"

He gave a weak nod, "Nabudis has fallen, and the Archadian army is headed to Dalmasca." He swallowed.

Ashe's jaw dropped. "Oh." She had a feeling that the war would turn out like this, but hearing the news was still shocking. Nabradia had the advantage of defending their homeland and knowing the geography, even though they were outnumbered there was the chance of victory. "What of your family?"

"They are believed to be dead, killed in an explosion of mist that destroyed the whole city and the surrounding area." He said flatly.

"I-I'm sorry." She shifted over closer to her husband, and wrapped her arms around him. His heartbeat quickened, and he trembled slightly. "But how?"

Rasler shook his head, "No one knows why or how, just that there was an explosion that killed them all leaving nothing." He sighed, "I still can't believe it. They had the upper hand, why would they even. There were innocent civilians, still there, and my family, all gone." He clenched his fist. "None of them had to die. They enter under false pretense, and for what, to add another jewel to the imperial crown. They will pay for all those innocent lives they took."

Ashe stayed quiet, it was painful to listen and see him like this. In one night, he lost his family and homeland to war which spread like wildfire.

"I, no, we must stop them before more innocent blood is split. They head for Nalbina, if we are able to secure the fortress. Then perhaps, we can thwart the invasion, and prevent any more losses." He paused for a moment, and took Ashe's hand. "I leave tomorrow morning, to lead the army into battle."

She held on tighter. "Take me with you." She was not ready to see him leave.

"I cannot." He shook his head.

"Why? It has been done in the past." At one point in history, high-ranking officers were allowed to take their wives along. She wasn't sure if the practice was still common.

"Ashe, this isn't the type of war, where we set up our tents, and march several miles to the battlefield. While you stay at camp and prepare supper for us. Not it's much different, the Archadians are ruthless in their tactics, they would attack camp and seize you as prisoner. And wars aren't fought the way they were in your textbooks."

He was right, about everything, but she still wished to accompany him. "What if I fought by your side? I am good with a sword, am I not? And my magick is valuable on the battlefield."

Rasler took a deep breath and looked into Ashe's eyes. "I wish it could be so, but your father would never allow it, and you are safer here." The room was still.

She bowed her head. "Must you truly go?" Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, my honor and my family's honor is at stake."

"It's just about honor?" her voice wavered.

"No, when we married I swore to protect you, and Dalmasca. Now it is time for me to fulfill my duties."

"And what am I to do here? Waste away in worry, feeling useless as my husband fights in a war that our marriage was intended to prevent?" She shook her head.

Rasler held onto his wife tightly. "I'm sorry, dear, there's no other way." He paused. "While I'm gone I want you to prepare for our coronation. The ceremony shall be held once the war is over."

Technically they were already king and queen, the moment his parents died, but due to various laws and formalities they were only recognized after their coronation. They were to rule a nation ravaged by war, and presumably piece what remained together. Ashe was to be looked upon by what remained of the people of Nabradia, as a symbol of strength, resilience, and hope. She was to never show fear or hesitation. "What should I do?" she asked, daunted by the task set before her.

"I'm not too sure myself." He admitted, "Try and find out if any of the regalia can be salvaged, if not we have too commission new pieces I guess. Your father should be able to guide you."

She nodded, "I shall do my best to prepare then." The room was quiet for a moment, as she breathed in her husband's scent. "Will you write to me?"

"Yes, as often as I can and I shall save all of the letters I receive from you."

"And I will do the same." The room was silent, as they sat awkwardly on the bed.

Rasler yawned, "I need sleep, there's ceremony later today. Don't worry I shall spend the rest of the day with you." He rolled over, pulled the sheets over him and fell asleep.

Ashe followed suit but sleep eluded her, she could only ruminate on the fact that her husband was leave for war in less than a day. They were hardly married for a month, and this is what fate the gods had given her. There was no warning, no chance for her to prepare herself mentally. She and her husband both had five years to prepare for their marriage, but for this a mere day at the most. Truth was she was more worried about Rasler, the loss of his father and country left him mourning and angry. War changed those who fought, it left them jaded and bitter, and she prayed that he was not one of those men. If he was to receive an injury, or gods forbid die fighting, she could not bear the pain or guilt. She felt like a selfish woman.

0o0o0

The hot water of the baths was soothing even in the desert heat. Ashe grabbed a sponge and scrubbed Rasler's back. Only recently had he become used to the idea of public bathing, albeit this one was reserved for the royal family and their guests. Despite spending the day together, they had barely spoken to each other since morning; instead, they languished over the subject of war privately.

Ashe washed her husband's muscled back, leaving him faintly smelling of herbs. The room was silent except for the sound of the water pouring in and the beat of her heart. Perhaps it would be best if she started the conversation. "Rasler, dear, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." She paused for a moment and placed her hand on her stomach, "I believe that I may be with child."

He turned around and placed atop hers. "Has a physician confirmed it?"

"No. My lady servants told me to wait a week; they believe that it is the stress of the current situation that is causing the symptoms."

Rasler pulled Ashe into an embrace. She leaned her head against his dampened skin. "Is that so? Then I pray that they are wrong, and come nine months I shall be holding my child in my arms."

"I hope so too." She looked up at him and smiled. "But if they are, we can try later."

"I certainly wouldn't mind that." He whispered into her ear.

"Neither would I." Ashe leaned in closer, her bare bosom pressed against his chest.

Rasler planted a kiss on her temple. "Too bad our servants are in the room, or I would take you, right here right now."

"They can't exactly see us can they?" She smiled.

"I guess if we remain quiet and quick, they won't suspect anything." He kissed her.

She parted her lips allowing him entrance. Her desire for her husband grew into an aching need, as she caressed his taught muscles, stopping to toy with nipples. His body toned from years of military training, left each muscle defined and sculpted. But in truth she also admired all of his scars, and small little imperfections. Her back pressed against the cold wall of marble, in anticipation for her husband.

He broke apart from their kiss, his breath ragged and panting, "Oh please, stop toying with me dear." He cupped a breast, and trailed his kisses down her neck. His hand soon found its way to the center of her pleasure.

"The same could be said about you." She gasped, reaching for him.

"Then let's cut to the chase." He lifted her up, as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him entrance.

0o0

Ashe rested her head against Rasler's chest, something that always brought comfort. She heard his breathing, and the steady beat of his heart. The ceremony went well; during his speech, Rasler inspired confidence and courage in his troops. But for her it only managed to stir up her worries.

"I don't want you to leave for war." Ashe said. It was the truth, not matter how selfish it may sound.

"But there is no choice in the matter now." Rasler took her hand, into his own.

She squeezed his hand. "Is there? No one is making you go."

"No Ashe." He sighed, lacing his fingers with his wife's "They took my family, and my homeland. And now they threaten to take yours too. I am a prince, I must protect my people, and maintain honor." His voice had a bit of anger, and bitterness.

She propped herself up and faced her husband. "But Rasler, this is foolish. You are the last of your family, and I haven't even given you--" She looked down at and placed a hand on her flat stomach. "An heir yet. What if something happened? What would become of your country?"

"Nabradia, ceases to exist, it is a wasteland now, filled with mist and corpses. I fight to avenge the countless innocents killed by the empire, and to protect you and Dalmasca." He gestured towards her.

Ashe looked away from her husband and gave a vague nod. "I understand, but I fear this war will take everything away from us."

"If, I am strong enough it won't happen."

"I worry about you." She touched her lip, "If I lost you. I don't know if I could bear the pain."

Rasler stayed quiet for a moment, clutching her hand. "I worry too. I want to protect you from war, so that you can still have your family and be happy."

"Rasler, I am happy. I found someone who appreciates me for me, someone who listens to me and shares my hopes and dreams. And if he left me, I don't know what I would do."

He sat up and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry, but I must go. I hate to leave you here alone." He swallowed.

"If you do, I don't know if I can keep the façade of Nabradia's queen-to-be, for long. I fear, my weakness shall show."

He nodded. "We all have weaknesses and fears Ashe, but we must overcome them." He looked down for a moment "I myself fear this battle, and becoming king, but no matter what I must overcome my apprehensions, for there is too much to risk, and it is my duty. And you must do the same."

"I admire your resolve." She leaned in closer to her husband, her head resting against his chest. "But what if this is the last time we see each other?"

Rasler wrapped his arm around Ashe's waist, "I shall return home, I promise. Then we shall rule together, and start a family, unless you're already expecting."

"Then I shall pray for your safe return home." This was all she could do in her power, to help. "What do you think life will be like once you return?" She changed the subject, to something more hopeful, in hopes of forgetting her troubles at least for one night.

He titled his head for a moment, "Well, we shall be happier, and rule over my homeland as king and queen. There will be many children."

She smiled. "Tell me more about our children."

"Our daughter's shall be as beautiful and charming as their mother and our sons--"

"--Shall be as wise and dashing as their father." She cut him off. "How many shall we have?"

"I'm not sure, I can choose that, I prefer that you make the choice."

Ashe tapped her chin. "Then I shall have as many as we are blessed with. It worked for my parents."

"That sounds like a good plan." He paused for a moment, "We have to name them too?"

"Ah yes." She gave him a quick reply.

He paused thinking for a moment, "I like Amalia, and Analise, Rhea, and Tatiana."

"Those are lovely names. And for boys?"

"Marco, Riordan, Hermes, and Tobias. And yours?"

Ashe put her finger to lips, and smiled, "I can't tell you yet."

"Is that some superstition concocted by your servants?" Rasler asked.

"Perhaps."

He shook his head and smiled. "Our children will certainly be very happy."

"They will." She caressed his cheek, "We have much to look forward to once the war is over, don't we?"

He nodded, and twirled a loose piece of her hair around his finger.

"I want you to remember me and your family while you're away." She looked down, at the bed sheets for a moment.

"I shall, when the fight is difficult, and it feels pointless to continue, I shall remember your smiling face and find the strength and courage to continue."

She wrapped her arms tightly around her husband, breathing in his scent. For this may be the last time that she may smell his familiar woodsy scent. "And when I lose hope, and fear for the worst, I shall remember you, and find the strength to carry on waiting."

Rasler took her hand, "As long as we have each other, we can make it through these times."

Ashe smiled, and kissed him. It was a soft gentle kiss, expressing all her unsaid sentiments. He was taken aback for a moment, and reciprocated with equal tenderness. She broke apart the kiss. "Make love to me." She whispered into his ear, almost pleadingly. It was the first time she had used that phrase in reference to anything. For a moment, she wondered if he would be taken aback by such a phrase. They were not expected to love each other, at least not in the first years of marriage; it was expected to slowly grow with the years and their family. Love was akin to a fire, the fire in the hearth that kept the house warm on the coldest of nights, and this would be true love; passion was the small flame that burned out quickly, or it could be tended to and allowed to grow into something more. Even she herself was not sure that she was truly in love with her husband; she enjoyed their companionship, the shared passion, and intimacy. But to call it love perhaps it was too early to call it that.

He smiled, and pressed his lips against hers. "Slowly and with whispers of sweet nothings in between each thrust and moan. I assume." He whispered back, before kissing her again.

She closed her eyes savoring the taste of her husband's soft lips. It would be best of focus on what was happening now, instead of worrying about if this was the last night she would spend with her husband. Their kiss became needier as they hungered for more. Swollen lips parted allowing entrance.

Rasler fondled one of her ample buttocks, through the thin silk fabric that covered them. His other hand cupped her modestly sized breast, while they ached impatiently behind Ashe's nightgown.

Her hands roamed around his strong hard body until she reached the drawstring of his pants. With a quick tug, she pulled on them, and reached for his hardened member gently stroking it. He let out a groan pulling apart from their kiss. Ashe's thin silk nightgown fluttered down onto the bed covers landing in a crumpled heap, as her husband slipped it off and tossed it aside revealing her bare body. Heated kisses trailed down her collarbone and onto breasts. Desire coursed through her body, flowing through her loins, she needed her husband's touch there. She took his hand and led it to the center of her pleasure. The sweet tension increased as Rasler's ministrations continued, sending waves of ecstasy through her body. She let out a gasp, and kissed his soft flesh. She could stay like this with him, so close to each other, and all their worries temporarily forgotten. They had each other and in turn end it would all turn out well.

A/N: Chapter 5 is done finally Wow, two chapters in a row that end in sex… That won't be happening again for a really long time. In the next chapter the plot appears, about half way through. I still wondering if I should change the rating or not. I honestly have no sense in how ratings work. So see you all again soon, and please review/critique it makes me so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter out; I had finals, and a research paper, that totally killed the urge to write. And LJ role play stole my soul, for part of the month.

Once again, I have to thank you all for reviewing, and faving, and for subscribing to this, it means so much to me. Thank you for all the suggestions and stuff, I actually have more listenable music now. And to address you questions, Ashe isn't pregnant, _yet._ I think that's everything, and feel free to point out my grammar mistakes, my beta decided to drop out on me, leaving me to fend for myself.

0o0

Yesterday Ashe had received a letter from her husband. She never expected it to arrive so fast. The letter in hand, she read it over several times before tucking it away, safely with her other treasured possessions, the invitation to her betrothal ceremony, some flowers that Rasler had given her during one of her many visits to Nabradia that she later dried, one of her mother's necklaces, a drawing that one of elder brothers had scribbled on. Everything in the box was a memento from the past, and had hoped that one day she could share them with her children.

She read the letter again. It was brief, spanning only half of the page, and Rasler's handwriting was noticeably rushed. He wrote of arriving safely to Nalbina, and of his duties as a commander. He also put in a line about how he missed her dearly, and wished to see her again. Ashe folded up the letter and tucked away, she sent her reply yesterday, and now could only wait.

A small knock echoed through the room. "Highness? His Majesty wishes to see you in the garden." A servant said her small head peeking through the doorway.

Ashe rose from her desk, and turned to face the girl. "Tell father that I shall see him soon." She wondered for a moment why the girl was being so formal, they were in private and a simple "Milady," would suffice. The girl scampered off without another word.

The halls of a palace felt unusually somber. The country was at war, with its only ally lost. Her two older brothers and her husband left to fight in the war, leaving her only with her father, and eldest brother. Ashe was never really close to her brother, Leo, fifteen years separated the two, and the two were distant at best.

She stepped into the palace garden. Plants from all places in Ivalice were planted in the garden, all irrigated to prevent them from shriveling in the desert heat. The gardens were grand but they hardly compared to the splendor of Nabudis, which spanned upon dozens of acres. Rasler had personally given her tour, after which they sat under the vale blossom trees tucking flowers into each other's hair, and whispering secrets. Perhaps one day it would be restored, and they would once again be able to stroll through the flowers.

"Father you wished to see me?" Ashe gave a small curtsey.

Raminas greeted his daughter with a small nod. "Yes. Let's take a walk together shall we?" They walked through the garden together. "Time goes by so fast." He said breaking the silence between them.

"What do you mean?"

"Seventeen years ago I held you as a babe in my arms, and before I know it you're a grown woman already married, and soon to be queen."

She nodded and smiled. "And you father, have remained the same."

He took a few steps forward. "You may believe that Ashe, but I assure you I have not age has already taken its toll on me."

Ashe nodded once again, not quite sure what to say. They stopped in front of a group of white roses.

He father then began to speak. "These were a gift from when your mother and I married. She was about your age when we wed, we were both nervous not having known each other well. But over time we grew fond of each other. It's been five years and I still miss her."

"I miss her too. I wish she could have seen me get married."

"She would have loved to see you. You looked gorgeous that day." They were both quiet for a moment.

"Thank you." She gave her father a curtsey.

Raminas looked down at his daughter, "So has Rasler been treating you well?"

"He has, and over the past month we've grown much closer, and our bond and affections grow deeper." She clasped her hands together.

"I'm glad to hear that." He took a seat next to the fountain and waited for Ashe to follow. "Is is true that you are with child?" He asked simply.

She looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. "I have not been able to confirm it yet. But I'm going tomorrow to see."

He hung his head. "I wish that you and Rasler could have waited longer for children. I worry that it will take a toll on you."

"But mother was my age when she gave birth to Leo."

"I know, but if we had waited several years perhaps she would have the strength to survive the plague."

Ashe shook her head; her father still blamed himself for her mother's death. "No, it's not your fault, we both know this." She paused for a moment. "And besides the current circumstances demand that I have children. Leo has no heirs, and Rasler is also in need of them."

"How selfless of you."

"Not selflessness lord father. It is my duty as princess and queen." Both lineages must be continued, and the responsibility lay on her.

He sighed and shook his head, "A duty that I wished wasn't imposed upon you or any woman for that matter. I'm sorry."

"It's part of of station as a wife and as a descendant of Raithwall." A small breeze flowed through the garden.

"A heavy burden it is being from his bloodline. Perhaps, it is simply my age taking its toll upon me." He shook his head.

Ashe nodded, and plucked a flower from a nearby bush off. "But who would be fit to take the reins of leadership if it is not us?"

"Quite true. If one were to rule without proper linage there would be revolt. If there is one thing they trust, it is our linage."

"And lucky for them we have never broken their trust in three-hundred years of independence." She twirled the flower in her hand, and caught a whiff of its sweet scent. Then she placed it in her father's hand.

"They say history repeats itself, if it does I hope it's the positive events that do." He looked up, and held the flower in her hand.

"Me too." Ashe paused for a moment. "Lord Father. Do you think I am ready to be queen?"

Raminas smiled at looked down at her "I do. You have wits and intelligence comparable to any scholar; you care for your people and wish to do the best for them. You also look forward to the future, while remembering the past. I believe that you will make an excellent companion to your husband, and that you are what Nabradia most needs at this time."

"You really think so?" She tilted her head slightly.

"I know so." He turned to his daughter, "You're strong Ashe, and with that alone you can accomplish anything."

She gave a small curtsey, "Thank you." Together they walked among the hedges and flowers, all healthy and green, despite the desert climate, thanks in part to the gardeners who worked tirelessly on it. Her delicate silk slippers crushed the lush green grass. She looked down and bit her lip. "Do you think the war will be over soon?" she asked trying to hide the worry in her voice over her husband.

Her father furrowed his brow, and looked down, "I know you worry child, but this is just the beginning. It shall take some time."

Ashe hung her head, "How long?"

"I do not know, Ashe." He reached over and caressed her cheek. "But Rasler is strong, and a good commander, he will make it out alive."

"I try not to worry myself, but I can't help it. I can't do much to help him." Once again, the feeling of uselessness crept up; she could do nothing about the war.

"It just shows how you care about him. When he returns he is going to need you. "

"What do you mean?"Ashe tilted her head.

"He is going to have to re adjust, to life in the palace. It might be a big change for him. But don't worry, as long as you stay by his side."

"Oh." She instantly understood her father's implication; the war would change Rasler, somehow. She wasn't sure but at the same time she did not want know the answer. "Do you think he worries about us?"

"Most likely, he cares about you, I can see it. And he is away, it would be difficult for him to not."

Ashe stayed quiet, listening to her father's words; she then gave a small nod. "It would."

Her father then turned to her. "Well, I have a few duties to attend to before supper, see you then." He then left, leaving Ashe alone with her own thoughts.

She took a seat on the bench. How fast circumstances change, a mere month ago she would have never thought of being queen, or seeing her husband go off to war to defend the crown. She had though that the wedding would stop all of this, how naive of her too assume. Now she and her husband were to be king and queen, soon. How soon? She would have to wait and find out, like everything else in life.

0o0

"Milady, wake up its urgent." Illyana unceremoniously shook Ashe awake.

"What is it?" she asked, still half asleep.

The girl looked down, "I don't know, just that your presence is required in the physicians room. Here," she handed her a robe.

Ashe tied the robe over her nightgown. What was so important that she needed to be there in the middle of the night? She suspected that it related to the war, but why would her presence be needed. She walked through the halls of the palace thinking through the various scenarios in when she would have to attend, each grimmer than the last. She prayed that it did not concern her husband. Her footsteps echoed through the hall, as she rushed through the empty corridors thoughts rushing through her head. As she approached the room the feeling of dread increased, her stomach twisted into knots, and her knees shook. The door creaked as she pushed it open. She stepped into the plain undecorated room. In the corner there was a cot set up, and ready. Her father sat on a nearby chair, as if waiting for something. "Father, what happened?" she asked.

"Ashe, sit down." Raminas motioned to the chair next to him. She quietly complied. "Your husband he was injured in battle, and he is being flown back home along with Captain Ronsenburg. He's expected to arrive soon."

Her heart sank. "Will he be fine?" she asked not sure what to do.

"I don't know."

She wrung her hands, nervously and sighed. Waiting like this would drive her mad. How long would she sit here. Ashe needed to know, and soon. As she waited, the clock on the wall ticked slower than ever before, time crawled by and grinded to a halt. Would he make it back here, and recover. It would be too much to lose him now. Only one month of marriage, and this was happening to them. She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood.

Raminas handed his daughter a handkerchief, and placed his arm on her shoulder. "I'll wait with you until he returns, and if you need me afterwards I shall come."

"Thank you." Ashe leaned her head against his shoulder, her foot circling around rapidly. So she waited in silence, her patience wearing thin as the minutes passed by. The royal physician, walked in and out of the room preparing the bed across the room. He laid out all the instruments and supplies neatly on the table.

The doors of the room slammed open, and in came two field nurses and a doctor rolling a stretcher, with Rasler lying upon it. His chest was partially bandaged around a broken arrow that poked out from his chest, and his knee was bandaged as well. Basch quietly entered the room, and the doors fluttered close behind him.

Ashe stood clutching the handkerchief in her hands. "Oh, gods Rasler." She turned to the group who reeled him in. "Is he…"

"We don't know yet, but we'll try." One of the medics replied.

She looked up at them and pleaded. "Please, take care of him." She then turned to Basch, who waited by the door. "What happened?"

"He was shot by an archer, while we retreated, and subsequently fell off his chocobo, twisting he knee. I'm sorry." He said solemnly, taking a seat near the door. "I did all that I could, it's all up to them now."

"I know." She took a seat and let out a sigh, it was all too much for her to take in. The medics moved her husband across the room and began to treat his various injuries. They crowded around Rasler blocking her view of him, and worked diligently, talking amongst themselves. Occasionally she would see the glint of a bloody scalpel, or debris and bloody cloths being thrown into refuse bowls, and the glow of a spell being casted. The room was somber, as she sat back and waited once again.

Ashe chewed her lip, and prayed that her husband would make it, not just for her but for their people. He still had much to fight for; the fortress was still under siege despite his injuries. If she could she would take up his sword, and take charge for him, but that was not her place. Perhaps one day she shall fight for her people alongside her husband, instead of sitting idly, watching her country fall into the hands of invaders. She knew how to fight in the confines of the palace, and out on the hunt with her family, but she never tested the battlefield. If Dalmasca needed her, she would take up sword and defend her, no matter what they may tell her.

"Ashe, I must go." Her father said snapping out of her reverie. "Is there anything you want me to send for? A blanket, pillows." He asked his brow knitted in concern.

"Both," she paused and yawned, "And tell my servants to come for me here in the morning, please."

"I shall." Raminas, stopped for a moment and motioned to the bed were they attended to her husband. "Rasler shall make it; just keep hope that he will. He is a willful man, and not apt to give in easily. And remember he has a reason to live." He then gave her a quick hug. "I will visit you both in the morning."

"Thank you father." She said, as he left the room, leaving her with a feeling of emptiness. His presence was always reassuring.

Basch rose from his seat. "Lady Ashe, I must meet with your father and then take my leave to Nalbina. I shall tell my men of Lord Rasler's condition."

She gave a small nod, "Very well then. I shall send information on his recovery, as it comes." She paused, "Thank you for bringing him back to me."

"No need too, I was merely fulfilling my duty as a knight of the order." He said turning towards the door.

"Wait, how was he, I mean before this happened." Ashe motioned to her husband.

He looked down, "He sought to avenge his Lord Father, and his fallen kingdom." The knight paused, "Before that he spoke of you fondly, and of the children you wish of having."

"Did he?" Her cheeks turned a slight pink.

"He most certainly did, he considers himself lucky to have you as his wife."

"I see. You may leave if you wish."

"Farewell milady." And with that he left the room.

Ashe took her set again, and wrung the handkerchief that her father gave her. The medics were still attending to her husband, still tending to the arrow wound on his chest. A nurse wheeled in various tubes, and machines. She wondered exactly what they were doing to him, but knew it was neither the time nor place to ask.

The hours passed on by slowly, and the worry in the pit her stomach grew with each passing minute. Her eyelids grew heavy from sleep, and every time she fell asleep, she instantly awoke. Ashe grew more tired, and yet could not sleep. She watched as they passed around tubes, potions, and various steel instruments to each other. Meanwhile Rasler lay on the cot his eyes closed and his skin deathly pale. Her head rested upon the armrest of the chair, sleep would not come, not until she knew that he would recover from his wounds. She closed her eyes and prayed to Faram the Father, for the recovery of her husband from his injuries. To lose him now would be too much to bear, not after they had promised each other a long and happy marriage. If he made through, she would leave a substantial offering at the cathedral.

0o0

The light of dawn filtered through the windows of the palace. By now the team of medics, had nearly finished tending to Rasler's wounds, or at least Ashe thought so. They seemed to have slowed down, and were beginning to cart out refuse. Soon she could sit by his side, and watch while he recovered.

One of the physicians walked up to her, and took a seat next to her. "Lady Ashe, as you know your Lord Husband receive various injuries during his stay at Nalbina. Well we managed to cleanse the arrow wound, but it punctured his lung, collapsing it slightly. We put a tube to drain out air and blood, to assist his breathing. As for his Lordship's knee, we did our best to repair it, considering the circumstances, but he's going to be pain, and only time will tell if it fully recovers. I think that is it. Any questions?"

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, just wait until they finish cleaning up." He paused. "I'll be seeing you later today, won't I?"

"Yes, you will."

"Well, I'll be seeing you then." He said.

The nurses finished cleaning up the room, and left except for one who was in-charge of watching Rasler. The room was quieter now, and sunlight filtered in through the curtains. Ashe pulled up a chair and sat next to her husband. He was still unconscious from the ordeal. His skin was pale, and his chest was partially bandaged so that it would allow tube to run through from the wound in his chest. He took shallow erratic breaths. Never in her life, had she seen Rasler look so weak. Ashe reached out for his hand, and held it, feeling his cool clammy skin, and its dead limp weight. "It's going to be okay dear, I'm here." She said knowing that he would not be able to respond, but he was here now and that is all that mattered.

0o0

Author's note: So he lives. I did, so much research on injuries for this chapter, so I hope it's relatively accurate. Sorry, it's on the shorter side that just seemed like a good place to end. And don't worry, the details of the battle, will be shown later. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing and subscribing to this. It all means so much to me. I'm writing a bit faster now that it's summer, and I have more time now.

There's not much for me to say about this chapter except that while writing it I realized how little we really know about their religion in the game, except for a few snippets here and there. I actually, had to go through and talk to all the NPCs in Mt. Bur-Omisace, for this chapter. Any guesses as to what real world religions I used for inspiration to fill in the gaps?

0o0

A full four days, Rasler still had not woken up, although his condition was improving with each day. But the wait was a long a hellish one, each minute his life hung on the balance, and in a moment's notice his condition could change. Soon, at least according to the royal physician, the tube in his chest would be removed, and then they would properly stitch together the wound. Ashe looked up from her embroidery at her husband who gave a weak cough. His eyes opened, and he gave another cough.

"Ashe? Where am I?" He said weakly.

She gave a small smile, and placed her embroidery hoop aside. "You're at the palace, recovering from you injuries." She reached out for his hand, holding it tightly. He made it. The urge to embrace him, while crying tears of joy, was much too strong, but she resisted for the sake of his health. She didn't want to pull out or disarrange any of the bandages or tubes.

"How long has it been?" He squeezed back weakly, and looked around.

"Four days." She replied, four long days, of waiting on baited breath, watching for sign of movement or improvement, four days of quietly praying to Faram the Father, so that he would have the strength to carry on.

"Damn, that's a long time." He looked down, "What happened to me? I remember the arrow, but after that nothing."

Ashe hung her head. "I don't think that I would be the best to explain it, but I shall try." As she said that, the nurse quietly stepped out of the room. "Captain Ronsenburg brought you here, after you were injured. And then your injuries were treated. He left soon after to attend to the troops, soon after the fortress was lost, but we still resist Archadia's advances."

Rasler sighed, "And so I have failed your people."

"No, we still have a chance, the fortress may be lost, but we may still be able to drive them away, or at least that is what father has told me." She shook her head, "Please don't worry about that you need to recover."

"But Ashe-"

"No," She placed a single finger on his lips quieting him. "Focus on recovering for me. I'd like to see my husband healthy enough to rule, and raise children." She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, knowing that he would take it as an implication that she was carrying a child. He would know the truth of her condition, but it was not the time to tell him, for now he needed something to look forward too.

He let out a sigh, "For you and our family, then."

"Exactly." Ashe leaned over, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Footsteps echoed through the room, as the royal physician entered the room. Ashe quickly moved her chair aside, to make room for him. "Good to see that you've finally awoken Milord." He then began take his pulse, and check his breathing. "Much better, how's the pain?"

Rasler frowned. "Unbearable." He groaned.

"That's to be expected, but I can't give anything too powerful. It might make it more difficult for you to breathe. I'll see what I can do to help."

"What of my knee?"

He sighed, "I can't say much about it now. You must recover first from your other injury, before I can even think about doing anything to your leg. I'm sorry."

Rasler stayed quiet, for a moment. "No that's okay." He gave another cough.

"I'll come back with some medicines so that you can rest easily."

"Thank you."

With that, he left the room, and stepped into his office.

Ashe moved her chair back, and stroked her husband's cheek, feeling the roughness of his slight patchy stubble. "I'm so glad you made it. I was worried that…" She trailed off.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't leave you like that."

"I know, but I still worried about you. It was painful watching you, while I was unable to help." She bowed her head.

"You worry too much."

She reached out for his hand and twirled the ring around his finger. "You are my husband, I'm supposed to care about you, and I do care, if I were to not, rumors would fly about."

He sighed, "They most certainly would."

The physician walked back into the room, this time pushing a cart. He left the cart near Rasler's bed, standing by his patient's bed. "Here try this." He said, offering a small bottle of tincture.

Rasler held the bottle to the light before opening it; he took a whiff of it frowning, "Smells unpleasant." He quickly drank the bottle, setting it aside. "And tastes just as unpleasant. This had better be worth the effort."

"Oh, I assure you it will." He picked up the empty bottle and placed it back on the cart. "You'll be asleep soon enough."

"That's good," he coughed weakly, "What about this cough?"

The doctor frowned, "Actually, that's a good sign, it helps with recovery, and with clearing out your lungs."

"That means?"

"I won't do anything about it unless it becomes problematic." He paused. "Well, I check on you in a few hours, I'll leave you here to sleep." And with that he left the room.

Ashe, turned her attention to her husband. "So is it working?"

"I think so; the pain is starting to subside."

"So, do you want me to stay here while you sleep?"

Rasler yawned. "If you wish, it matters not to me."

Ashe picked up her embroidery, and watched him fall into an uneasy sleep. As he slumbered, he muttered some frightful things, about the war, and the fortress. She could only wonder what he experienced in the war. He seemed to be the same Rasler she married only a short two months ago, sweet, caring, and ever loyal, but now that he was asleep, he was tormented by his experiences of war. Still, he was back and alive, and that was enough for her. Tomorrow she would visit the cathedral and make her offering of thanks.

0o0

Ashe's footsteps echoed on the marble floor as she entered the cathedral with her ladies-in-waiting, following her. In her arms, she carried basket filled with flowers, food, and a small pouch of gil. Not much, by her standards at least, but they were in the middle of war.

Hardly a month had passed since she was married in the very same cathedral. It was also, where she and her siblings had their naming ceremony, and were then presented to outside world, and hopefully she would soon be able to being her own children here, and when they were of age she would even see them walk down this aisle as she did once.

She knelt in front on the altar, placing the fruit and gil in front of her. It was a suitable and traditional offering, in thanks for her husband's life being spared from the war. She bowed her head in prayer, offering her gratitude for Rasler's survival, and for his swift recovery. She just could not face the thought of the facing the war without him, and there was more to it, his people also needed him to lead them through the aftermath of the war. Countless refugees looked to him for hope that Nabradia would once again rise from the ashes, if their prince, now king, can survive then they must as well. She then lit one of the candles, and finished her prayer.

Then she quietly made her way to small altar dedicated to the mother of all, to the side of the cathedral, the flowers in hand. They were a traditional offering one that was acceptable for most petitions. She laid them out in front of her, and bowed her head beginning her prayer. Ashe prayed that a child would come, as soon as Rasler was well enough to be physically intimate with her again. She wondered how long that would take, but did not dare ask the doctor, not after the embarrassment of believing she was expecting a child when she truly was not. The pressure was on her to produce heirs for both families, preferably males, in a timely manner, and of course, there had to be more than two, in case they did not make it to adulthood. A lot was expected of her, but she would have it no other way.

She picked up an unused stick of incense, lit the tip, and then quickly blew out the flame, before placing it with the others. The thick, sweet scented smoke perfumed the whole area, the wisps of smoke swirling, as she moved it, reminding her of chilly desert nights, and the incense that was burned in the palace to perfume the rooms.

Her hand rested on her stomach, she and her husband had both agreed on having children, and Ashe was not the type to avoid her responsibilities, but still she worried that having a child would change their marriage. Would he lose interest in her and move on to other women, after she gave birth to the sons he desired, or simply found her unappealing afterwards. He was a good man, he cared for her, and she had known him since they were both children, so perhaps her worry was for naught. Her servants would probably tell her that, should she admit to worrying about such a thing. As the last of the incense burned off, Ashe finished her prayer, and then got up to leave. For the first time in the past few weeks, everything felt like it was falling into place.

0o0

Rasler spent the rest of the week, asleep, with a few brief moments of wakefulness each day, mostly due to his medications and sheer exhaustion. The wound on his chest was now properly stitched closed, bandaged, and it was healing well. His knee also seemed to improve, but that could only be known after he recovered from his other wounds, they feared that the strain of walking could hinder healing. Recently his cough worsened, and he complained of headache, when his medications wore off.

Ashe stepped into the room, and took up her usual seat next to her husband. He was fully awake, and engrossed in a philosophy book. "I see that you're awake." She pointed out, with a sigh of relief.

"Finally. It's actually quite bothersome falling asleep every few minutes." He set the leather bound book aside. "So, how is everything going, the war I mean? I haven't been able to stay awake for any of the reports I received." He coughed.

She looked down, the truth was quite painful, by lying would also be problematic. "Well, we're still resisting Archadia's advances into Dalmasca, but the loss of troops at Nalbina makes it difficult. Sorry, for being so vague, they still refuse to tell me anything more."

His gaze shifted down to his blankets, "I see." His voice was heavy with concern and regret. "Why must they treat you as such, you are as capable, as anyone else in understanding war and politics."

"I know, but that isn't…never mind."

"Ashe, it is important, you are just a capable of playing politics, as any courtier. What if we were not married and you were in the same situation as the current one?"

"If there was no chance of holding up against the army, I would have to offer my hand in marriage to Vayne, in hopes that father would be able to keep his sovereignty, my dowry being the use of our lands. Or offer myself to the Margrace family."

He cocked an eyebrow, and reached for her hand. "That's it?"

Her cheeks turned a soft pink, as she held onto him. "Well I could do something that involves seducing either of them, but that would tarnish my reputation."

"A tarnished reputation, or a free country, the choice is quite obvious. Although I must wonder why all of your solutions, involve using your feminine graces. You're smarter than that dear." He smiled.

"Well, I'm quite tired and creative solutions to these sorts of problems don't come that easily. If they did, we would have eternal peace." Ashe shook her head, and leaned in closer to her husband.

Rasler reached out, and stroked her hair, "They certainly don't" The bed squeaked as he moved over leaving a small space between them. "Care for a rest?" He motioned to side of the bed, and coughed.

She tilted her head, not sure, what her husband had meant, "But I don't think…"

"Think what? That it has been more two weeks since we have embraced each other, let alone share any sort of intimacy, or a proper conversation. Don't worry, you won't hurt me, I can't do anything physical even if wanted to." He looked down at the blanket bunched around his waist.

He was quite right, with the war and his long recovery from his injuries, they had not really had much chance to talk, and there was much she wished to speak with him about. She sat on the bed, and lay down sideways to face him. "Like this?"

"Exactly." He rolled over onto his side, and reached out for her cheek. "I missed you so much." His thumb circled her cheek.

"I did too." She smiled, leaning in closer. "I'm so happy, that you made back. When you first came in I was so scared."

"Sorry to worry you." He looked down.

Ashe shook her head. "No, don't apologize. I know that you would do the same, if the roles were reversed."

Rasler gave a vague nod. "Ashe I've been wondering," He paused and reached out for flat stomach "Have you confirmed if you are pregnant?"

She turned her head away, feeling shame for misleading her husband before he went to war. "I'm not; I went to the physician, and he said that I was just late."

"It's okay, we've only tried for a month, it would be extremely lucky if you did conceive." He reached for her chin, and titled it up, "Don't worry, we'll keep trying as soon as I recover from this."

"I just…" She bit her lip.

"I know, but it happens. Think of it this way, you never conceived so nothing was gained, and nothing was lost."

She gave a weak nod, understanding his point, despite that fact that she still felt guilty for telling him so early. "Will you still care for me even after I've given you children?"

"Of course I will, what kind of husband would I be, I were to do that to you?" He gave her a weak smile, and cupped her cheek.

She smiled back. "I'm not sure, perhaps one who is not living to what he promised on his wedding day."

"Exactly, I think of you as a person, not as a brood mare whose sole purpose is to produce heirs to the throne. My mother may have thought of you as such, but you are much more than that to me." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You are my companion through all that we may face. We shall make it through the war as long as we have each other."

Ashe moved closer and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you."

"It was nothing, I dislike seeing you so upset. And I love to see your smile."

She blushed and kissed him again, he skin felt warm, unusually so. "I love yours too." She paused; suddenly she was overcome with concern, and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're quite warm. Are you okay?"

"I'm quite fine, don't worry about it." Rasler covered his mouth and coughed violently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll deal with it later. It's probably nothing anyway." He brushed it off.

She nodded dropping the subject, at least for now. As far as she could tell he had a bit of a fever, and his cough seemed to be worsening instead of improving. In truth, he seemed to be getting sicker, despite his wounds healing. "You better, your recovery seems, to have faltered." She frowned.

"I will." He stayed quiet, taking in the silence between them.

Ashe lay there next to her husband, her forehead resting against his chin, just enjoying the closeness between them, that they had not shared in weeks due to the war. She was quite lucky, and thankful that it had not torn them apart as a couple. Through his recovery he had not spoken about his experiences in the war, true he was not awake for long, but perhaps he would speak when asked. "Rasler, can you tell me what happened during the battle."

He looked down somberly. "Yes. The battle started at around sunset. We receive word from the scouts in the Mosophoran Highwaste that the Archadian Army was reading itself for the capture of the fortress. I reviewed our tactics with Captain Ronsenburg and the other generals that accompanied me. We then placed the troops in their position and braced for the incoming invasion. I lead my troops with Captain Ronsenbug at my side, and they both fought valiantly to defend their motherland or adopted motherland in the captain's case, but there were too many enemies. Soon we were all over whelmed, I remember it all, the sound of swords clanging, the scent of the gunpowder, and blood. Before I knew he had told me that the paling was falling, and I flew into such a rage, they were not to take Dalmasca, or dishonor my family name. They took my father, my family, and my homeland; I could not allow them to take anymore. And then I was hit, and it fades into black after that." He stopped suddenly taking a deep breath. A few tears rolled down his cheek. "I can still hear the screams of my fallen people being murdered, by those monsters, and my own men as they fight to defend what little they have. It still haunts me every night. I failed, I failed them all."

Ashe shook her head, and wiped his tears, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You did what you could; it was out of your control. Please don't blame yourself for it."

"But…" Rasler protested.

"No, it's going to be okay. This war will be over soon, you shall recover, take the throne, and I shall be there by your side, everyday. Nabudis, will be restored to her former glory, and we shall live there peacefully." It was a lie, but it was a comforting and pleasant one, it gave them the hope they needed to carry on. He understood, and nothing else was needed to be said. They held each other, finding the hope they needed in each other, until they fell asleep into each other's arms.

0o0

Author's note: Another chapter down, this one was surprisingly angsty, and hopeful. It's a bit short, but that felt like a perfect spot to end it. Anyway, Rasler has Pneumonia, making his recovery quite tricky, and the knee injury is going to be a bit of a problem later. Vossler makes his first appearance next chapter. Yay? He's my favorite traitor. Reviews and concrit are love, as always.

Oh, and see the new summary, sounds better doesn't it? I also have ideas for chapter titles, so I'll probably go through and put those in.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: It's out finally; this one's longer than usual, because that was the best place to end it. This would've been out faster had I not gone a vacation, to Disney World. I got addicted to pin trading, traded some sweet pins, and saw a lot of parades.

Thank you for the reviews guys, you're all too awesome for words.

0o0

Chapter Eight:

The soft light of early morning filtered through the curtains, Ashe propped herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She slipped on her nightgown making sure not to disturb Rasler, who quietly slumbered. Several days ago, he had recovered enough to be finally allowed to stay in their room. His illness was passing, with the help of various potions and tinctures, and the arrow wound looked not much more than a mere scar that occasionally pained him.

While her husband recovered from his wounds, her brothers went off to battle, in an attempt to recapture the lost fortress of Nalbina, and to prevent the invasion forces from getting any closer to the capital. All of the efforts were futile, and Dalmasca's army was withering away with each passing day. Two of remaining brothers, had died, trying to defend their land, and family. She received the new of their deaths, on a cold, somber morning, with the dark grey clouds rolling in from the southern Giza Plains. She wept, as she ran up to Rasler's bedside, part of her refusing to believe that they were gone. He did his best to comfort her, holding her tightly, and just listening to her pleas, until she was ready to confront reality. Later that evening, Ashe wore black, and wheeled in her husband, who was still too weak to walk, to the funeral. With all the losses on Dalmasca's side, her father decided to surrender, to prevent any more destruction to his people. The decision was not an easy one, Rasler and Leo being both against the idea at first, but Ashe agreed with Raminas' decision, trusting in his wisdom, and love for his people.

"Morning, dear." Rasler sat up in bed, "You seem quieter." He reached over, downing down a small bottle of medicine, while grimacing. "Soon this will be done with." He muttered to himself.

"I was thinking, about father's decision. It is for the best, but I have a bad feeling, like it's not going to go well for us." She played with a loose thread, on the comforter.

The bed, creaked as he moved closer, "It's going to be fine, I promise." His lips brushed against her temple. "It's uncertain, but we shall make the best of it."

Ashe nodded, and planted a kiss on his cheek, before stepping out of bed.

Following suit Rasler stepped out of bed wincing as he put weight on his injured leg. His knee had not healed well, despite the numerous treatments applied to it. It would take time for him to be able to walk without pain and unassisted.

"Are you in pain?" She rushed to his side, picking up his crutches, and offering them to him.

"Yes, just give me a moment." He slipped on a brace, magicked to alleviate some pain, onto his knee, and reached for a cane instead.

"Did I wear you out or injure you last night?" She blushed and looked away, feeling faintly guilty, for her persistence last night. It had been nearly a month, since she and her husband shared relations of the intimate sort, and she insisted that they start once he was healthy enough.

He shook his head and smiled. "Not at all, actually I think it helped, more than anything else." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I don't know what to do after I give birth. Six weeks without sex, I was getting frustrated after the second." Her lips curled into a smile, knowing that was one of the least unpleasant things, about childbirth.

"There's ways to circumvent that issue." He whispered into her ear. "And to tell you the truth, had I not developed that illness I would have bedded you, right there in the physician's room, as soon as the stitches were removed."

"I don't think that would have been very appropriate, and you're lying, you could hardly lift you head from the pillow"

"Perhaps I am, but that doesn't make it any different." He eyed her hips, pausing. "Well, we have much to do…later." He wrapped his arm around her waist, and led her back to bed, placing light kisses on her flesh.

0o0

Ashe and Rasler walked through the palace, their footsteps echoing through the palace halls. Her black skirt fluttered behind her every step; she wore black out of respect for her brothers, and all those who gave their lives for Dalmasca's freedom. Her husband also wore black for his fallen comrades, and for his family lost to the hellfire of war. Today their sacrifices would be remembered, as her father and brother would sign the treaty ending the war. There was little time left as the Archadian army inched towards the capital, with the sole goal of conquering in mind.

They were to see her father and brother off, before they went to Nalbina for the treaty signing. The entrance hall was as somber as the rest of the palace; the servants were much quieter than usual, as the losses from the war began to affect every citizen of the kingdom.

"Father…" She took a few steps towards Raminas. "How long do you plan on staying?"

He shook his head, "Long enough to end this war, we before lose anything more." He paused placing his hand on her forearm, "A few days at the most, the rest of the business will be conducted in the palace, hopefully."

Ashe knew that meant that she was to entertain the Archadian officials that would come to the palace, after the treaty signing. She was not sure if she could manage to treat the same men that injured her husband, and killed her brothers with respect and hospitality, that etiquette called for. "Well, I shall see you then. Take care." It was best that she not mention how bad she felt about the whole ordeal of signing the treaty.

Rasler leaned against his cane, he intended to go along with them to sign the treaty, he was rightfully king of his homeland despite not being yet coronated, but his injuries prevented him from traveling and thus he stayed behind. "May you have a safe journey, and the negotiations go well." The former prince, now king, said to his father-in-law.

"If this goes well, then there is hope for your country," Raminas then to turned the the couple. "Good bye to you both and take care." With that, he left with his remaining son.

Ashe saw her father and brother off, knowing that the treaty would ensure her country's freedom. Even though it was for the best, she could not shake the feeling of uncertainty. Perhaps it was just her nerves again.

0o0

The bright morning sun shone through the windows of Ashe's private parlor. She poured out a cup of tea for Rasler and set the pot aside. They received no news yet from her father about Nalbina, presumably this meant that the negotiations went well.

Rasler spread a layer of jam onto his pastry, "Awfully, quiet isn't it?" He set the knife down, and took a bite.

"It is." Ashe replied, "I'm not sure if I like or not, doesn't feel quite right, especially after the chaos that was out wedding." She nibbled on a piece of fruit, sucking on the rind for a second.

"Still worried?"

"Yes of course." She set the rind down, "And you?"

He nodded briefly, "I just want all this over, and done with. I know it's complicated, but shouldn't we have the power to simplify it?" He took another bite.

She took a sip of her drink, "If only things worked that way. It took Raithwall many years to form the alliance."

"True. If he could do that, then there is hope even for us." He chewed on his pastry, "Not that I plan on forming an alliance that spans two continents."

"Of course you don't." Ashe said with a smile.

A sharp urgent knock came from the door, and echoed through the room. Rasler perked his head up, "Come in."

The door slammed open to reveal Vossler, his armor coated in a layer of dust, the stench of sweat and blood permeated the room. His expression was grim, and clouded with worry. "Lord Rasler, Lady Ashe you must quit this place at once, there is little time left."

Rasler set down his breakfast, and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Vossler hung his head. "King Raminas… he was slain by Captain Rosenburg. The whole treaty signing was a trap to dispose of the king. I'm sorry."

He got up from his chair and reached for his cane. "That can't be, he saved me from certain death."

Ashe looked down, and wrung her hands, tears streaming down her face. "No, that can't be, he is supposed to protect us, he would never do that. He was supposed to stay at the palace. Why would he?" She refused to believe him, there was simply no way that he would betray his adopted homeland, Basch was too loyal to them.

Vossler shook his head, "I do not know. I'm sorry." He paused, "We must leave at once, the Archadian army makes to Rabanstre. We leave for Bhujerba, as soon as it is safe to do so, for now you two shall hide."

"Where?" Rasler asked.

"There is a place in Lowtown, we leave from the palace through the waterway."

"But… my injury, I fear it would make this difficult." Rasler gestured to his knee and cane.

"I will guide you both, and Lady Ashe knows her way, there is no need to worry." Vossler turned to Ashe, "Meet me in an hour, at the entrance to the Waterway, bring, clothes, weapons, potions, money, and whatever else you may need. Try not to bring anything conspicuous."

Ashe wiped her tears away, and bolted out of the room, and into her dressing room, the door slammed behind her. She nearly tore off her dress tossing the silk black outfit aside, and abandoning the flimsy shoes that matched the outfit. She dug through her delicate silk gowns and dresses, each one more gorgeous than the last, all the colors and beading blurred into each other as she sifted through them. Never had she realized how impractical and conspicuous her clothing was, most of it would tear, or constrict her breathing if she wore it, and the embroidery, and beading would single her out in a crowd. At last, she found it, a skirt that could withstand abuse, it may not be appropriate for a married woman, or anyone for that matter, to wear such bright colors, or such short a skirt, but it would have to do. She slipped on the bright pink skirt, and tightened the belt around her hips. She sorted through her clothes, pulling out a cream and gold top. Finally she needed shoes, she found her sturdiest boots and put them on.

She grabbed a bag, and began to place several handfuls of undergarments, a few nightgowns and changes of clothes, and some old jewelry. There wasn't much else left in her dressing room, that was practical for her to bring, but she was not ready to leave yet. She crouched down, and clutched the bag tightly, as a few tears slipped out. Father was gone, and life as she knew would no longer be the same. Who knew what was outside of the palace, where the enemy soldiers would be. Was it even safe for her and Rasler to leave? They were leaving for Bhujerba, but what would happen once they arrived? They would be safe, that was sure, but could she help her people, instead of watching from afar. There were too many questions and few answers. Ashe picked herself up and left her dressing room.

Outside, Rasler has already taken out his clothes and laid them out on the bed, along with his medicines, and crutches. "Ashe, it's going to be okay." He walked over, and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"I've never been so scared in my life. It's like everything falling apart all at once, and there's no way to stop it." She tucked her head under his chin, closing the gap between them.

He sat on the edge of their bed, and pulled her down alongside with him. "There's times when we must act, no matter what we are feeling inside. We have to find the strength to carry on no matter what."

"I know. I know. I still can't believe it though. There's no way any of this could have happened, it's all too surreal." She buried her face into her palms, trying not to cry.

He held her tightly and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry. It's been hard on both of us, but we have each other to pull through."

She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath to steady herself. It was not the most convenient time to break down in shock, considering how much time they had left. How was she supposed to react? She was not the type to accept anyone's death, with a stony face. She needed time to react that she simply did not have. A soft handkerchief brushed against her cheek, as her husband wiped her tears for her. Ashe felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and she stepped of the bed. "Sorry for that. I should have not acted like that." She turned around her hands quivering, as she began to pack her husband's belongings.

Rasler shook his head, "Don't apologize. 'Tis normal." He offered her the handkerchief, which she silently took. "I'll get our weapons, and some money." His footsteps and the tap of his cane echoed as he left the room.

She folded his shirts laying them neatly at the bottom of the bag, along with his pants, and medicines. The repetitiveness and mindlessness of the task, was strangely and unexpectedly calming. She would have much preferred a walk or a bath, but she lacked the luxury of time. Finally, she placed his medicines atop, and closed the bag, before straightening out her own things in her bag. Once done, she closed the bags and placed them side by side on the bed.

As soon as she finished packing, Rasler returned carrying a swords and shields. He took out two pouches of money, "We should both carry half." Ashe nodded and tucked one away, while he did the same. "Anything else we need?"

"I don't think so, but." She turned, took a picture from their wedding day, and placed in the bag, along with a few books about pregnancy. "It's for incase I…" She blushed, and placed a hand on her stomach. "Well you know. I mean I don't plan to, but things happen and…"

"It's understandable," he placed his hand atop hers.

"I think that's everything we really need. If it's needed we can get it later right?"

He nodded, "Right. Let's get going." He tucked his sword into his belt, and picked up his bag.

Ashe did the same, and followed him out the room. As they passed through the palace halls, she could not help but wonder if this was the last time that they would be in the palace. She had spent most her life within these halls and corridors, and to be forced to leave them was too much. Everything she knew and loved was in the palace, her earliest and some of her most pleasant memories took place within the place. If all went well the war would end soon, and they would be safe back home.

They passed seven hundred years of portraits showing House Dalmasca's and House Nabradia's long history, and now the two branches of House Galtea stood reduced to only her and her husband. Now it was up to them, to restore it all to its former glory, while bringing peace back to their homelands.

"This way." Ashe turned a corner and lead Rasler into the kitchens. The kitchen was quiet, and empty. It seemed as if the servants were told to leave as well, which was not surprising considering the circumstances. The door swung open, revealing a small chamber were the silverware was held.

Vossler stood in the corner his hand on his sword. "I see that two are ready?" He paused, "We have little time, and even as we speak they close in on the city, like predator to his prey. We leave at once."

Rasler looked up, frowning a bit. "After we leave what happens?"

"I have arranged a room for you two to stay the night; it is in Lowtown, were you can easily hide. And then we leave for Bhujerba, to Ondore's home." He opened the door on the floor which lead to a staircase. Ashe and her brothers had been the ones who had rediscovered the exit, while playing as young children. After an hour they were found to be missing, and a search was called for the royal heirs. Vossler then found them playing in the waterway, not realizing the worry they caused. They were sworn to not reveal the location, as to not compromise security. "I'll go first, and you two stay close behind. There's fiends here, so be on the lookout." His boots clunked as he took the first few steps down the stairs. Rasler followed taking his time between each step, as to not aggravate his injury; Ashe came in behind to?" He directed the question to Rasler.

"I need the cane, and I still have pain, stiffness, occasionally my knee will become unstable and give out, should I not be cautious." The prince replied as he walked down the stairs taking one at time.

Vossler nodded, "Well, you shall only fight, if truly necessary. I am quite sure Lady Ashe, is willing to fight, and able to handle whatever roams in these sewers."

"I am." She replied simply.

Water seeped into her boots as she stepped on the landing, she gripped the hilt of her sword, as the screeching, and squeaks of animals could be heard farther into waterway. She shivered; the air was thick with humidity and chilly, like the desert nights. A few minutes into their escape and already her clothes were damp and clinging to her to her skin.

A few paces ahead Vossler, attacked a steeling, which countered, and whizzed past Ashe, grazing her cheek. Rasler stepped aside and leaned against the wall, gripping his sword in case he truly needed to fight. Ashe unsheathed her sword, and swung at the creature. It made contact, injuring its wing. It fell to the ground, and writhing on the floor.

Vossler finished off for her. "Are you injured?"

She stroked her cheek, feeling a raised tender scratch on her jaw line. "Not really, there's no blood."

"Good, then we carry on." He led the couple through the winding and twisting sewers, only stopping to kill the monsters that occasionally harassed them or to take a break from walking.

After one last flight of stairs, they arrived in Rabanastre's Lowtown. The locked gate swung open, letting the group pass through. The labyrinthine corridors were stocked with merchant's goods, and the scent of spices, fragrant woods, and herbs, permeated the air. Rolls of bright silks were stacked neatly along the wall. It was all quiet, save for their footsteps and those of the merchants who came with their families in an attempt to hide from the impeding invasion. There was a sense of uncertainly and doom, about the place, odd considering that under different circumstances she would love to explore.

Vossler stopped and unlocked a door. "It's not much, but it should do until we leave for Bhujerba. Make yourselves at home." He motioned to the room.

Ashe followed her husband into the room. It was small, much smaller than their bedroom, perhaps only slightly larger than her dressing room. The elaborately tiled walls were covered in faded rugs, their elaborate designs still showing through despite their current state. Rugs, divided the room in half creating another makeshift room. In the corner, there was a rather small bed, covered in faded bedding. Ashe set her bag down, and took a seat on one the chairs that creaked under her weight. Rasler sat on the bed, setting his cane and sword aside.

"I shall take my leave. There is food and drink on the table." Vossler motioned to the table, "I shall return early in the morning. In the mean time make yourselves comfortable, but do not leave. Goodbye." And with that he left the room, leaving Ashe and Rasler to themselves.

She turned to her husband, the chair creaking once again, and wobbling unsteadily. "So now what?"

"We wait, I guess." He rolled up his pant leg, and adjusted the brace on his knee.

She shook her head, "I mean, what happens after we arrive in Bhujerba?"

"I… we will surrender as your lord father intended before…" He trailed off, and then continued, "After the treaty is signed, we will resume our positions, as king and queen."

Ashe was relieved that he avoided the subject of her father's death. "This means that our kingdoms unite, right?"

"Most likely. It would make things easier to manage for both of us, since we shall both be rulers in our own right. I think that living in separate courts would ruin our marriage." He smoothed out the bedding, and yawned.

"I'd rather not think of the implications of living that way." She turned the knob of the nearby radio, that had seen better days, the wood was nicked and scratched, and the fabric on the speakers torn off.

"Me either." He shook his head, as the newscaster over the radio began to report on the war. "Trying to keep up with what's happening?"

Ashe nodded, and put her finger to her lips. She then motioned to the radio.

The voice of the newscaster was tinged with static, "_In leading news our very own King Raminas, was slain during the treaty signing at Nabina fortress. Captain Ronsenbug confessed to the murder, and to high treason. He is the custody of the Archadian Military, along with other accomplices all Dalmascan soldiers." _

Ashe looked down and buried her face in her palms. She needed to be strong, for her people, and her husband. But the news only served as a painful reminder of her losses. Rasler beckoned her over to the bed, offering her a spot next to him. She sat down, feeling her husband's hand rest on her shoulder.

_"After, the Marquis of Bhujerba announced that Princess Ashelia and her husband Prince Rasler were both found dead. Her highness was believed to have committed suicide after hearing of her father's death, and her husband died from complications of the injuries he received at Nalbina. Marquis Ondore gave his speech earlier today._

_ '__Sons and Daughters of Dalmasca, I beg you lay down your Arms. Raise Songs of prayer in their Stead. Prayer for His Majesty King Raminas, ever merciful. A man devoted wholly to Peace. _

'_Prayer, too, for the noble Princess Ashe, who, wrought with grief at her kingdom's defeat, has taken her own life. And for her husband the valiant Prince Rasler, who not only fought for his homeland, and Dalmasca, but succumbed to the illness that his injuries have wrought. _

' _Know also that Capt. Basch fon Ronsenburg, for Incitement of Sedition and the assassination of H.R.M. King Raminas, has been found Guilty of High Treason and put to his death. They who at this late hour choose still the sword are cut of the same Cloth as the Capt.: Traitors who would have lead Dalmasca to her ruin'._

_ "Wise words for such a dark time." _

Ashe sat still for a moment her mouth agape, she was now considered dead. There was no way that they could leave, as she ceased to exist. Why would her only family, do such a thing to her, unless he wished for Dalmasca to become an imperial territory. He would never betray her like that, leaving her to fend for herself. She leaned in closer, and buried her face in her husband's chest, as hot tears streamed down her face. Rasler held her tightly, but said nothing. The newscaster mentioned something about the incoming invasion to Rabanastre. All hope for peace was lost now.

Author's notes: Long Chapter is long. I hope the part with the radio is clear. Just to clear things up I think if there's aerial radio communications, then there should be terrestrial radio. It kind of bothers me that in this game we only see military tech, rather than mundane household tech. With so many NPCs I think we should at least get a glimpse of it. I'm quite proud of this chapter; it's nearly ten pages a first for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: Stared school again and stuff, you know what that means. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions, it means so much to me. Anyway, Zombie by The Cranberries fits this and the last chapter so well.

Chapter Nine:

"This can't be happening." Ashe whispered shaking her head, "there's just no way. He betrayed us. Father is gone, and my own uncle… He was all that I had left."

Rasler held on to his wife, stroking her back, while she clung to him. He stayed quiet.

"All we have is each other, right? And Vossler?" She wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. Everything just seemed pile one on top of the other, there seemed to be no end to the bad news she received since the war started. Were all wars like this? She certainly hoped not, she could not bear the thought of having another war.

"Exactly." He reached out her hand and held tightly. It felt like he would never let go. "When he comes for us we shall make a plan, to restore our thrones and our countries."

"A plan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Or something like that. I don't plan on living here for much longer." He looked around the small room.

"I don't think anyone would plan to."

He nodded, "You should get some rest it has been a rough day."

She gave him a quick nod in reply; thankful that her husband was giving her the space she needed to think the day's events though. He scooted over, allowing her room to lie down. Once her head hit the pillow he pulled the blanket over her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. "I'll be on the other side of the curtain-room-area, I'm not too sure of the proper name, if you need me." He stepped out to behind the rug that separated the two rooms.

"Okay," she rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. The screams and sounds of warfare, from overhead kept her from resting. The siege upon the city has begun, and she could hardly imagine the horrors that were taking place above, on the city streets. She lay there as she heard the muffled cries of her people, and the sounds of gunshots, and explosions. Her brothers and father had lost their lives in preventing the war from causing more suffering and damage to their people. But it had failed leaving them prey to the ever expanding empire. Was it even worth fighting? At first, they fought the invasion, leaving them with two dead princes, and a nearly invalid one. To cut their losses they surrendered, leaving Dalmasca without her king or a male heir. Either way, it had ended in war and invasion. But she and her husband would not go down so easily, as long as they were still drawing breath, they would do what they could for their people. That she swore to herself.

Eventually, exhaustion caught up with her, as she fell asleep.

0o0

Ashe poured a cup of coffee for Vossler, she set the pot down, and sighed.

"So you two have heard the news, I assume." He motioned to the radio, and took a sip of his drink.

Ashe and Rasler both gave a nod. "So what happens now?" He asked setting down his drink.

Vossler stayed quiet for a moment. "We fight them, to restore the thrones and for our freedom."

"But how?" Rasler started, "We have no army." He pointed out, and lowered his voice. "With all due respect, I've been thinking about it and I don't believe a word of what Marquis says. Accusing Captain Ronsenburg of his Majesty's assassination, and claiming that we are dead, it's all too convenient. The captain would never do that, I've fought by his side, and I have a hard time believing that. And considering the source, I say it's all set up, and we all have been played by the empire." He set his mug down with a thud.

"I saw him getting arrested, by the Archadians, and there were witnesses who saw the whole thing."

The prince paused. "I don't know what to say now… that doesn't even…I just…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but 'tis the truth."

"Perhaps but, even so I can hardly believe it." Rasler shook his head.

It was all too much to take in for Ashe, but her husband's theory made sense. She had known the captain since she was a child, and he would not betray his adopted homeland, to work for the empire that he fled. There were also witnesses to the murder, and Vossler had seen him getting arrested. The little evidence she had, pointed to Captain Ronsenburg being the murderer, but she had no way of being certain of the fact. Everything seemed to contradict itself; none of it seemed to add up at all. Now was not the time to ascertain the truth, of what really happened when her father was murdered. She crossed her arms and sighed, "Can we change the topic? At least for now." She said her voice wavering slightly, not ready to discuss the subject her father's death quite yet.

He turned his attention to his wife for a moment. "Sorry dear."

Both men nodded at the same time. Vossler then began to speak, "We must organize against the empire."

"How?" Rasler swirled the contents of his cup.

"Milord, if you let me finish."

"Of course, sorry."

"First we find soldiers who survived the war, and then we seek out volunteers who wish to help the cause. It shall take some time, but we should be able to build an army of our own. We will weapons, and funding of course, and some of them will need training." He paused for a moment, and gestured to the couple, "And you two must take up assumed names, they believe you to be dead, and if the empire were to find you two, I cannot imagine the consequences of such."

"How so we start?" Ashe asked.

"I shall take care of the first recruits; the men who served under are loyal enough and would jump at the chance to take back their homeland." Vossler said.

"Sounds good enough." Rasler nodded.

"And I would?" She gestured to herself, wondering what part she played.

Vossler turned to her, "You would hone your skills with the blade, with all respect my lady, you are no master swordswoman but you have potential. And we need someone to help with the record keeping."

She looked down for a moment, feeling that if she quietly agreed she would be forced into a more peripheral role, due to her sex. "Very well then, but I must be treated with the same respect my husband receives, and I shall not allow myself to play an inactive role in this, despite what others may say."

Rasler gave a small smile and nodded. "It seems that my wife tires of sitting in the sidelines, perhaps it is time that she proves herself in battle." He reached out for her hand. "I shall see to it that she is treated well, and without restrictions, for I already am restricted in battle. You would treat her as you would treat me." He let out a sigh, and motioned to his injured knee.

"Very well then. She shall fight for you when you cannot, I assume." Vossler said.

The prince nodded, saying no more.

Ashe squeezed her husband's hand. "I would be honored to take your place." She quietly relished the freedom that she received. It was the first time that she would be seen as an equal, and would have say in what happens. She could no longer be the quiet complacent princess, who let her father, brothers, and husband dictate what she might so.

"I knew you would." He whispered back, his thumb stroking the back of her palm.

Vossler cleared his throat. And the two turned their attention to him. "Now that we've settled that, I've found a place for us to make our headquarters. It's here in Lowtown, but I cannot take you until the fighting has subsided."

"That's understandable, considering everything." He replied. "How long do think it would take? And what do you mean by assumed names?"

"Not long I assume, most people have given arms, in hopes of protecting what little they have. Expect a few more residents down here in the next few weeks." Vossler took a drink, and set down his mug. "As for the names pick whatever you like, it matters not."

Ashe titled her head, "What do you mean more residents?"

"As people, lose their homes to the war, and invaders they'll begin to move down here, just as you did." Vossler explained.

"There's enough room for that?"

"Yes." He finished his drink and stood up. "Well, I must take my leave; I hope everything here is fine. Is there anything you need?"

Rasler set down his drink. "The home may be humble, but it offers more than we need. Thank you." He paused for a second, and looked at his injured leg. "Well I need medicines for the pain from the injury."

"Very well, do you know which ones?"

The prince nodded, while hobbling over to his bag. He sifted through the contents, and returned placing several amber bottles on the table. "These two." He gestured to the labels, of the nearly empty bottles.

"I shall see if I can find them. I will return in a day or so." And with that he left the room leaving Ashe and her husband alone.

"I hope he can find them."

"Your knee is bothering you again?"

"Yes." He sighed, pulling up his pant leg, and looking at his knee.

She moved her chair closer to get a closer look at his knee. "At least you can give it some rest." She said trying to help in some way. She knew magick, but she was hardly skilled enough to do anything more than mend the small injuries earned on the battlefield. There was no way that she would be able to fix this sort of deep tissue injury that had not healed properly. He had planned on surgery to repair his injuries, after the war passed, but now there was no chance of a proper recovery. Her fingers grazed the inflamed scarred flesh. "It's swollen." She pointed out, her eyes darting around the small room. "If I only had some ice, or a spell, then I could…"

He placed his palm atop hers. "Ashe don't fret over it, please." He paused for a moment, "You can help, but don't worry yourself sick over it."

"I just want you better, so that you might help more when the time comes."

"I know, and I will." He leaned in closer, letting his lips brush against the crook of her neck.

"You better." She whispered into his ear.

He reached out and stroked her hair. "For you I'd do anything."

She shook her head. "No, not just for me, but for Dalmasca, and Nabradia, for they still need you."

"They most certainly do." He bowed his head. "And I shan't let them down, 'tis my duty as prince."

"And as princess I shall do what I can to help." She laced her fingers with his, and kissed him, feeling grateful that she had married him. They may be refuges in their own nation, but by staying together, they could claim was rightfully theirs.

0o0

"Well, here it is." Vossler opened the hidden door, to the large room that would be the headquarters of the resistance. A thick layer of dust covered everything in the room, empty crates and boxes lined the walls. Several tiles along the wall and floor were missing or chipped.

"No wonder you said it needed work." Rasler's footsteps echoed as he entered the room with his cane in one hand, and a broom in the other.

Ashe followed behind. "Well, let's get to work." She began to sweep the dust and debris off the floor. "You start in the small room." She pointed at Vossler and gestured to the door on far side of the room. "And you with me." She glanced at husband who followed her.

The piles of dust began to collect as they began to clean the room. "You hold the broom oddly, dear." Rasler pointed out.

"No, I don't. It's comfortable this way." She continued cleaning the floor.

He shook his head. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Does it really matter?"

"No. I just thought you were right handed that's all." He replied.

She frowned, and crossed her arms. "I am."

"Oh, then why do you hold it with your left hand?" He paused and tilted his head.

"I told you, it's more comfortable this way. I don't why, it just is." She said trying to brush it off. She swept a large pile of dust to the far corner of the room, while humming the familiar melody of the song she and Rasler danced to on their wedding day. It served as a reminder of the happier times they shared before the war, and the invasion of both nations.

He limped over to Ashe using his broom as a crude sort of cane. "May I have this dance?"

"Why yes." She reached out for his hands, and began to lead him in the dance, humming the melody of the song. His weight pushed against her as he attempted to take the weight off his bad leg. Her eyes closed as she inhaled his familiar scent. She remember the last they held each other like this; she was praying that he would make back from the war. Now the invasion had taken both their land leaving with nothing, but each other and what they could carry. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they swayed together forgetting their work, and worries at least for the moment.

Her lips brushed against his jaw line. "I want a child." She whispered into his ear.

"Then I will be obliged to provide you with one." His hot breath lingered against her flesh, as he pressed his lips against her own.

Ashe kissed him back and parted her lips allowing him entrance. His tongue explored the inner cavern of her mouth, while his hand roamed from her waist to her buttocks. She let out a moan, taking a few steps back to lead him to the pile of rugs and various other cloths on the floor. Together they landed on the pile with a slight thump. Her hand groped around for the buttons on his shirt; one by one, she unbuttoned the shirt to reveal his chiseled chest. Rasler's kisses then trailed down her jaw line and onto her neck sending small flutters of pleasure through her body. With one swift motion, her top slipped off and fluttered to the ground. He then captured her breast, into his mouth, and cupped the other. She let out a moan then reached for button on his pants, knowing exactly what she wanted, or more accurately, needed, now. Together without a care in the world, that is how things should have been, but moments of peace had always been fleeting since the start of the war.

While undoing his pants she felt a faint tickle in the back of her nose. She pulled back; her head hitting against the pile. "I-I think we should save this for later." Her hand covered her face, and let out a delicate sneeze. "This dust here would hinder anyone's performance. Sorry."

Rasler smiled, and handed her shirt back. "It fine dear. Shall we save our unbridled lust for later?" He slipped his shirt back on, and kissed her.

"Yes." She dressed, and then kissed him back. "We should get back to work, before Vossler notices anything." She picked up her broom and began to work on sweeping the room again. Rasler followed suit and worked on helping her sweep up the debris. They worked together cleaning up the room, occasionally stopping when they passed each other to share a kiss or a caress.

With the room clean, they stood back at the entrance with Vossler. "Looks much better doesn't it?" Ashe asked.

He nodded in reply, "Certainly, you two did great work."

Rasler then began to speak, "We need weapons, and furniture now." He paced around, leaning on his cane.

"Yes, but don't worry. I already have a few things for this place." He examined the walls for a few seconds. "Well it's getting late; we shall see each other tomorrow." He said heading out of the room. They followed him out, and headed to the apartment they shared.

0o0

The scent of the supper Ashe and her husband had cooked together had lingered in the room, mixed with the scent of their own sweat. She took a deep breath; it was a strange combination of spices, smoke, and the muskiness of their lovemaking, but it was enjoyable her nonetheless. Her head leaned against Rasler's chest, and she listened to his steady heartbeat, enjoying the afterglow of their shared passion. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly.

They had already become accustomed to the small apartment, and they began making it their own, by adding small touches like rugs, and embroidered pillows. It was nothing compared to the chambers at the palace, but they were proud of what they added.

"Rasler, will you still find me beautiful, even as I carry our child?" She asked the question that had been lingering in her mind ever since he returned from war. There was no real basis as to why she worried about such things; he had shown her nothing but affection since they met. Occasionally there was the rare argument during their betrothal, aside from that their relationship was more stable than those her in-laws, or those of her brother or servants.

"Of course I will. Personally, I think you will become lovelier." He cupped her breast. "You seem to be the type that would have that glow to her and besides I like my women with curves."

"Really?" She reached up, running her fingers though his flaxen hair.

"Yes." He planted a kiss her forehead.

She smiled and grabbed the pillow from under her while sitting up. "Even if I look like this?" She pulled the pillow over her bare stomach.

"Especially if you look like that." He got up, and planted a kiss on her lips. "Honestly, I can't wait to see you holding our first child for the first time."

Ashe clutched the pillow, and nodded. "Me too, I mean I can't wait to hold them too. It must be interesting to be a parent."

He gave her a nod in reply.

"I wonder though, do you really think that we can do it, I mean raise a child by ourselves?" She hung her head.

"Well, I don't think that the first people knew what they doing."

"True, true, but still." She twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger.

"Don't worry about it until we get there." He reached out and placed his hand on her forearm.

"Okay. But do you think that we can afford one, in our current condition?"

He looked away from her, keeping his gaze down. "That, I don't know. If we try, we'll make it work. I'll find us a crib, clothes and everything we need. Remember, I packed money and things to sell. There are people who are worse off than us who have children, at least we have home."

"True, true." She nodded, and placed her hand on his. No matter how much he had reassured her that they were able to take care of a child, her worries still lingered in the back of her mind. She was quite the fool, bringing the subject up earlier, so that it ignited his hope for a child. Now, she had to find a plausible excuse not to bed him, lest she become pregnant.

Author's note: This chapter was fun to write, even if it's a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. Well I'm making decent progress with the next chapter, but I some research to so for the chapters that follow that one.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: Well, here I am back with another chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and faving and subscribing. Thanks to Arsenic Cupcakes for beta-ing this, and making it about 10x more readable. I'll be uploading the edited versions of the earlier chapters. Ahh, yes to answer both your questions, Michael Moore, she will conceive, but things aren't going to be so straightforward. That's all I can say without spoiling the next few chapters. I planned everything out before writing.

Chapter 10: Hope Shall Bring Happiness.

"Ah, so you made breakfast?" Rasler took his seat at the table across from Ashe. "Finally making yourself useful, I see."

She frowned and set down a basket of bread. "What do you mean by that?"

"You've been refusing me, Ashelia. It's been over two weeks, and every night you find some way to excuse yourself. You hardly touch me or even speak to me. I'm not stupid." He grabbed a piece of bread, and threw it on his plate.

She looked down at her skirt, "I—you wouldn't understand." Her voice was flat.

"You're right – I don't! You're my wife, Ashe! Aren't we supposed to love each other, to adore each other? And yet I feel like I'm sleeping alone…"

She glared at him, and crossed her arms, "Oh, so because I don't touch you and pleasure you every night, I'm a terrible wife? Is that all I am to you a toy , in which you find your physical pleasure. Why don't you find yourself a whore then, as you did when we were younger? You don't think I know about it?"

Rasler growled. "They weren't whores; they were daughters of diplomats and high ranking servants."

"Even worse. You tarnished their reputations!" she scowled.

"How so? I am a prince. Pleasuring me would mean they get something out of it in return, if anything," he spat back at her. "And what do their reputations have to do with me?"

"Everything! You see - you never considered your women at all! Take _me_, for instance - you haven't even considered my feelings!" She paused. "Perhaps if you asked me about how _I _feel, I might treat you more warmly, but no."

He sighed, and sat down, facing her. "Fine then, tell me."

She looked away shamefully, "It's too late for that. You wouldn't understand. It's not like you think anything through." She rose from her chair, and headed out the door without another word. How dare he, treat her in such a way, she was not some courtesan or concubine who sole existence was offering him pleasure. She was his wife, and was to be treated like one; he had promised that she would be his equal.

The door slammed shut behind her, as she left. Tears rolled down Ashe's cheeks as ran through the halls of the labyrinth that was Lowtown. Her stomach growled, as she neglected to eat due to the fight. On the way to the resistance head quarters, she picked up something quick to eat, before she passed out from hunger. Once she arrived at the headquarters, she ate her meager breakfast of bread and yogurt. The room was silent, and empty something that she was grateful for, no one would see her upset about the fight.

Her husband was an idiot for initiating the conflict, if only he had asked her what was wrong, instead of insulting and accusing her then perhaps she would have been so angry. Guilt gnawed at the pit of her stomach, the fight also partially her fault, for she hadn't told him of her worries about the pregnancy.

She still was not sure if she could raise the child even with Rasler's support. The money they had was limited to what they brought, and the jewelry she could sell off. There was much that they needed once she conceived the child a crib, dresser, food, medicine, and a midwife. She also had barely had a clue, as to how to raise a child, babies were a foreign esoteric thing to her. She had younger cousins, and her ladies-in-waiting also had children, but other than that she had no experience with children. There was also the problem with the Resistance; it took a lot of work for her to win their respect as a woman.

The clock struck the hour, soon Ralser would arrive, but she was not ready to face him, not yet. She straitened herself out hoping that Vossler would get here faster.

0o0o0o0o0o

The room was silent, except for Rasler's breathing; he lay on the opposite side of the bed facing away from his wife. Ashe stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep. After the last fight they had hardly spoken in weeks. Their home was filled with a terse silence that they were too stubborn to break.

She certainly wanted children, but was still not at ease with the whole idea. There was much that had to be considered, before committing themselves to such a decision. But compared to others who lived in Rabanstre's underground she and her husband were well off, for they had food, and some semblance of comfort, others had much less to live on. Earlier as she was making her way home, she passed a girl who must have not much older than caring for a child; it was evident that she had neither a home, nor enough food. Such a pity Vossler had forbidden her to help anyone out of fear of being recognized as the princess, the girl's child was beautiful. If someone who had no home nor a single gil to her name, then perhaps she and Rasler could raise a child of their own. Even with their limited funds they still could give them the basics, a home and food. Raising a child would take much work, and sacrifices of both her and her husband's part.

Ashe sat up, and took a deep breath; she reached out and tapped Rasler's shoulder. "I-I want to talk." Her voice was unusually tentative. Was he still angry at her, would he just ignore her?

He propped himself up. "Very well then." He said.

"I am sorry, for everything…it's just…I have a lot of explaining to do." She looked down at the threadbare cover.

"No it's my fault for lashing out on you like that. Sorry. I lost my temper and thought you no longer had any interest in me." He took her hand into his.

"You were quite wrong. I'm still interested; it's just at time I was not ready to bear children. I thought that we would be unable to raise it properly, or we would be short on money."

"That's understandable, but why did you just not say so?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I thought that you would not understand." The distance between them closed as she leaned in closer.

He shook his head. "That means I have failed. I am supposed to be your confidant; you should be able to tell me anything, without feeling judged."

"I know, I know." She rested her head against his shoulder, and squeezed his hand.

"About your worries…" He paused, and took a deep breath. "I know that we can do it, we must be careful with our finances, and spending, otherwise we might find ourselves in debt, or worse."

She smiled slightly, and nodded. "At first I thought we did not the resources to raise a child, and then I realized that there are women who are much worse off raising little ones of their own, some even take in orphans, and give them what little they have. If we were to have a child, at least we have a home, and food, and I could teach them to read and write."

"Exactly," he ran his fingers through her hair. "It shan't be easy, but we can do it I know it. We just have to work together. Let us forget about the argument, and instead work together, to restore our nations, and have a family." He twirled a lock of her hair.

"Fair enough." Ashe closed her eyes savoring the closeness that they shared now. It had been weeks since they last embraced each other like this warm and tender like a marriage should be. "Out child shall be our hope, one day they shall live in the palace free from the horrors of war, and invasion. They shall know Dalmasca and Nabradia as free nations, not as provinces of the empire."

Rasler smiled. "I like that idea; they shall be a symbol of what is to come from this chaos." He leaned in and kissed her, as gentle as the first kiss they shared many years ago. She had snuck out with him into the gardens to speak in private, there they held hands and spoke, when suddenly he planted his lips upon hers. She recalls how she asked for another, which he gladly provided.

She parted her lips, allowing him entrance into her mouth. Taking her cue he deepened the kiss. "Make love to me…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. The mattress creaked as she lay back in anticipation; she reached for some pillows knowing that Rasler would need them to support his injured knee.

"I was going to ask you that first." His hot breath permeated the thin fabric of her nightgown, as he leaned over her. "Seems like we can read each other's mind."

"Perhaps…" Or they simply knew each other long enough, to know each other's habits. It would be strange to know each other's thoughts. Their lips met, sending faint shivers of pleasure through her body. During their fight, they had barely spoken a word, and felt as alone as she did when Rasler went off to war, but that was worse she knew not if he were to return to her or not. At least here, he was present and safe, even if distant and cold. Never again would she let her emotions get the best of her and her husband, nor would she let her temper flare. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, as he teased her breasts trough the thin fabric of her nightgown. A rush of cool air hit her bosom, and her nightgown fluttered aside. They were together now as one now and all was falling back into place. His warm kisses trailed down her flesh, lingering only for the briefest second, until he finally reached the apes of her thighs. Her fingers laced within his hair, as he continued his ministrations. They continued into the night, healing the wounds they inflicted upon each other, and becoming one once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come, come. You all have done well. But we have a meeting soon." Ashe stood on a rock and sheathed her sword. Today, she was in charge of taking the new recruits out to drill and practice their swordsmanship. She jumped off and landed in the sand. "I expect to see you all there." And with that she left, so that they would follow her back to Resistance headquarters.

She had spent most of the past few weeks practicing her drills, and her swordsmanship. She rubbed her sore muscles as she stepped through the city gates. Luckily, her husband was more than willing to give her a massage in the evening, especially if she reciprocated. They had been trying for a child for over a month now with no results. It would take some time; she knew that. That was a good thing as far as she was concerned, though - it allowed them to prepare and save up to pay for the child's needs. However, if it took too long, or if - gods forbid - she was infertile, their preparation would be a waste. She placed a hand on her abdomen, wondering how her body would change when she became pregnant. A fuller bosom would be quite welcome, especially if it balanced out her figure, but a thicker waist would not be…

Ashe turned around, noticing that the recruits had been lost in the crowd. It was to be expected - the bazaar opened today for the first time since the war began. Her footsteps echoed on bare walls as she walked down the stairs into Lowtown. Here, refugees from the war and those who lost their homes to the war had moved in and called it home. As poor as it was, its residents made every effort to keep it clean, in order to prevent another plague. She knocked on the door, and stepped inside, to find Vossler sitting on a chair.

"What are you doing alone?" he asked.

"I lost them in the in the crowd, but they are coming." She took a seat in a chair opposite Vossler.

"You know not to go out alone. What if the Imperials find you? They're brutal. If they captured you and recognize you, who knows what could happen. Gods know what they may do to you even if they don't recognize you!"

"I've done nothing wrong, and I am armed and know how to defend myself – "

"Ashe, they can outnumber and overpower you. And how do you know that they don't believe themselves above the law anyway?"

"Vossler…"

"No. I will not have this. If something were to happen to you, what would happen to Rasler?" He crossed his arms and got up from his chair.

"I-I don't know… he would have trouble due to his knee. I think." She said, hanging her head.

"Exactly. Now go see him." He motioned to the other room. "There's something that he wants you to look over."

"Yes." She turned around and walked briskly to the other room, not wanting to argue with Vossler. She had suspected that he only told her that because she was the princess, the damsel. Rasler could go out on his own and Vossler never said anything about him being recognized by bystanders. Ashe didn't much like being a noblewoman in this way.

0o0

"Ashe, wake up," Rasler said, shaking her awake.

She rolled over, covering her head with their blankets. "Not now, I'm still tired," she moaned. Actually, she spent the past week tired and exhausted, falling asleep right after supper, and waking up late. It felt as if all the energy was drained out of her body.

"Fine… I'll go ahead and make breakfast." The bed creaked as he sat up and went to put his clothes on.

She drifted off to sleep, but woke up again at a sudden wave of nausea triggered by the mere smell of eggs cooking. Tasting bile in the back of her throat, she wrapped a robe around herself and headed to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Rasler followed her in, and held back her hair, while she finished.

She wiped her mouth, and washed up in the sink. "This is the third time this week, and it always when there's eggs or curry in house."

"That's strange," he replied, taking a seat on the hamper.

She nodded, but the more she thought it about it, the less it sounded like a normal ailment. "Rasler, what's the date?" she asked, despite the fact the fact that during the past three months she kept track of her cycle, in order to facilitate conception - she was much too tired to recall the date.

"The 27th."

Looking down, she counted on her fingers. "I'm a week late." She paused. "I think I'm pregnant." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "It all makes sense, I mean, the nausea, tiredness, tenderness…"

"I knew it!" He held her tightly, and planted a kiss on her temple. "We did it!"

"I hope so! I'm going to a midwife too see if it's really…" she drifted off mid-sentence, her head resting against his shoulder.

"I'll take you after breakfast." He rubbed her back, kissed her cheeks.

She kissed back with soft fluttery kisses all over his face. "Thank you."

"I can't believe it - we're going to be parents." His fingers raked through her hair. "It feels like only a short time ago you were a reluctant young princess who feared childbirth."

"I still do, somewhat, but I think that every woman does." She sat next to him and placed a hand on her stomach. Three months of trying for a child and they finally succeeded. It felt like only a small victory, but she knew it was the beginning of a long journey.

"I think anyone would… I mean it's all new to us." He placed his hand atop hers. "I'm a bit scared too, but it's only natural."

"It's good to know that we're both in this together."

He nodded, "I'll go make something else for breakfast," he said, leaving the room.

Ashe got ready and dressed as she put on her skirt, and belt, wondering how long she could wear them before her stomach would get in the way. When it did, she would need a new set of clothes, to accommodate her and her child, which would add to their expenses. She sat at the table and forced herself to eat breakfast though she still felt faintly nauseous.

They went to seek out a midwife, one who could confirm Ashe's condition, and help her through the term of her pregnancy. Finally, they found one that they could afford and who was adequately experienced in her field – and by some stroke of luck, she had been the midwife who delivered Ashe and her siblings. Ila was a plump older woman, with a thick Bhujerban accent. When they had walked into her home, she had instantly recognized the princess.

Her home was small and comfortable, with plush couches and carpeting on the floor. "Take a seat." She motioned to the couch nearby.

"I thought you were to retire, after mother died." Ashe said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, I planned on a pleasant retirement, but with the war, I needed some way to make money again."

"Oh… I'm sorry," she replied softly. That would explain why a midwife to the royal family was now living such a low-key life…

"It's nothing; perhaps it is even an opportunity, like many of life's hardships." She smiled warmly at Ashe. "So what brings her Highness here?"

Ashe looked down and placed her hand on her stomach. "I believe… I'm pregnant." She said with a smile.

"Oh, my! Well, then we should find out as soon as possible!" Ila rose from her seat. "Come with me, milady."

The princess followed her down the hall, where tapestries and certificates verifying her education and standing hung on the walls. Ashe felt her stomach knot up – possibly the nausea from earlier still lingering? The door swung open, revealing a bed covered in white sheets, with cabinets, a counter and sink to the side of the room.

"Sorry it's not much, I don't have access to the usual instruments and tools as I would, had I been working in the palace. However, I shall try my best using what I have. So lie down, and move your clothes out of the way."

Ashe gave a nod, taking her seat; she lifted her shirt, and moved her skirt out of the way exposing her flat stomach. Ila lay her hands on her stomach, and began to recite what Ashe identified as a modified Libra spell. In between verses, she conversed with Ashe. "So, your husband, the prince… He treats you well?" Ila asked.

"Very well - he treats me as an equal and listens to me," Ashe said with a smile.

"Sounds like you two are on your way to happiness," Ila said, continuing her spell.

"I like to think so."

"So what symptoms are you having?"

"Well, I'm quite tired, and I become ill when there's certain smells."

"That's quite normal. There's not much you can do about feeling tired, but for the morning sickness you can take ginger, and try to avoid what foods make you feel ill. It should only last through the first trimester." Ila paused for a moment, focusing on her magick. "When was your last cycle?"

Ashe felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Five, six weeks ago, I believe."

The older woman nodded, and finished up. "Well, it's good news. You're pregnant – about six weeks along, so you have a ways to go. And as far as I could tell, the child seems healthy and thriving."

Ashe straightened out her clothing, and sat on the edge of the bed. "So I really am… It's still quite difficult to believe… I mean this feels so surreal." She placed her hand on her stomach. "When am I due to give birth?"

Ila tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Mid Rosefire, it seems. I can give more accurate estimates as you progress. I take it that you eat well, and get enough rest?"

Ashe nodded in reply, looking down at her still flat stomach.

"Good. Any questions? If not, I shall see you in two to three weeks."

"No, you've answered my questions. Thank you." With that, Ashe left the room, and found her husband waiting in the living room. She took a seat next to him and smiled.

He turned to her, smiling. "Good news, I presume?"

"Yes. We're going to be parents." She wrapped her arms around his waist, unable to contain herself. "I'm due come Rosefire."

Rasler cupped her cheek. "Wow, that's quite far off. It's still quite hard for me to believe all this is happening… It's..."

"Surreal." She finished off his sentence for him and leaned against his chest.

"Yes," he whispered, holding her tightly and leaning in to kiss her.

Their lips met and they quickly broke apart. "Let's get something to eat, and celebrate."

"A nice lunch perhaps?" His rough hand clasped hers.

"Sounds good," she replied following him out into the streets of Rabanastre.

They found a small restaurant, and ate their lunches in a secluded corner. After paying for their food, they left for the Resistance headquarters.

The door swung open, and they stepped inside into the office were Vossler sat.

Rasler set his cane down, and took a seat. "Sorry we were not around in the morning; there was something that we needed to take care of." He paused. "There's something that you should know." He held Ashe's hand, and gave her a small nod.

"We're expecting a child, and I'm due to give birth in Rosefire." She placed a hand on her stomach.

Vossler's jaw dropped, as he stared at two. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant," she clarified in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. Vossler's next words surprised her.

"Do you two have any idea of the responsibility involved in raising a child? It's not a pet chocobo, or a dog. A baby needs constant attention."

"My husband and I are not stupid." She crossed her arms and frowned, not expecting this reaction to her announcement.

"I meant no disrespect." He paused and sighed. "You're still children yourselves, and already you've involved yourself in the very mature world of marriage, politics, war, death, disappointment... You have no business having children."

Ashe frowned. "And I have handled it all with a maturity beyond my years. If I am old enough to marry, then I am old enough to have children - all the same goes for Rasler."

He simply shook his head. "Wise as you are, Ashelia, there is still much to learn."

Rasler then spoke. "I understand your concern, but Ashe and I understand what we are getting ourselves into. It was a difficult decision and not one that we made lightly, but we have planned for it, and we have to funds to raise our child." He paused and reached for his wife's hand again. "We are not having the child just for ourselves, but for but for the sake of our nations."

"It gives us hope that one day that he or she will sit on the throne, in a time of peace, and all this war will be but a memory. We shall see to it that Dalmasca is free not just for our sake, but for all her citizens, from the poorest orphan to the richest trader. This child reminds me of this. My future family reminds me of this." Ashe sat straight, her hand resting atop her stomach. "I shall also see to it that our child and those born after will never have to see the horrors of war, and they will be free from the Empire."

Vossler sighed and shook his head in defeat. "If that is what you wish. Besides, it is already decided, clearly... But you must take care of each other. We put too much work into the Resistance to lose its leaders. This will already undoubtedly take much of your time with us."

"We will remember this," Ashe said. "I know what's at stake, if one of us were to…" She trailed off, still not comfortable with death.

Rasler nodded, and held her hand tighter. "When we married, we promised to take care of each other. While most couples of our status may ignore such commitments, we intend not to. I shall see to it that my wife and child are both healthy."

"I only wish the best for you two, and Dalmasca. If you believe that it is for the best, and that you can handle the responsibility, then I shall not interfere." With that Vossler left to brief the members of the Resistance.

Author's not: I had to revise this chapter several times because it did feel right. I deviated from the original outline, but I went back to that, after I realized that it made more sense, and school was kicking my butt. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes: Another chapter up! I don't have much to say, except this chapter is on the cute side. Thank you all for your reviews and comments.

Ashe wandered through the streets of Rabanastre, the members of the resistance following her, so that Vossler would not scold her later. Her own husband did not mind her going off on her own; it was only Vossler, and other members of the resistance, who treated her like that. It was supposedly in her best interests, but part of her felt that they were treating her like that simply because she was a woman, and a royal. They probably thought of her as weak and incapable when in truth it was quite to opposite,

She closed bit her eyes for a brief moment and placed her hand on her stomach. She was now ten weeks along, and her waist was now thicker and bosom fuller, not overtly so, but she had to buckle her belt on the larger hole, and her clothing was a tighter.

Now that she was expecting, she felt closer to Rasler. Perhaps it was because they were expecting a child, or because they spent more time together now that they lived in such a small space that they shared. The only drawback to their home, was the lack of privacy, in the palace she could retreat to her parlor to have a moment of peace and quiet.

Finally, she arrived at the resistance headquarters with her men in tow.

"How did their training go today?" Vossler asked, turning his attention away from the weapons he hung on the racks.

"It went well, and some of them have improved significantly." Ashe replied, watching him as he worked.

"Always good to hear." He replied.

She nodded, "So where is my husband?"

"He went off with some of our men to train. He wanted to start building his strength."

"I see, he mentioned that a few days ago, when I noticed that he was trying to wean himself off using the cane." She paused, and pulled up a chair. "I hope that he doesn't overexert himself."

Vossler tilted his head. "He has done that before?"

Ashe nodded. "Many times when we were children."

"I see. He certainly knows how to worry you." He replied. "Well, we need more swords." He placed the final sword on the rack.

She rested her head against her palm. "How many?"

"About five for now."

Behind them the door opened, Rasler limped in he was carried by two other members of the resistance. He slumped into the nearest chair and winced.

Ashe walked over to him. "What happened?"

"I injured myself… sorry." He rolled up his pant leg, to show his swollen knee. "I was practicing my sword fighting. I thought I could manage without my cane."

She knelt in front of him and examined his injured knee, pressing her fingers against the swollen tender flesh. He cringed at her slightest touch. "It's back to the way it was months ago. I'll help you back home, and see what I can do there."

"Sure." Rasler got up, using the chair to support his weight. Ashe immediate stood up, took his arm, and placed it on her shoulder. It surprised her how heavy he was, and with his height the maneuver was more difficult than she expected.

"We'll be back, in a few hours, hopefully." She added, looking down at her husband's knee. Together they left to treat Rasler's injuries.

0o0

"I have good news." Ashe took a seat on the bed, and smiled. Her hand rested on her rounded stomach.

Rasler walked over to her and took a seat. He nodded, giving her the sign to continue.

"I-I felt our child move."

"Really? When?"

"Just now." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

He frowned. "I don't feel..."

She placed her finger on his lips, quieting him. "But I do… it's faint but it feels like sort of someone brushing up against you skin, but inside." Her hand slipped under his shirt, and lightly skimmed his skin. Her pregnancy felt real now, at first she could hardly believe that she expecting, now that her womb was steadily growing, and she could feel her child move about.

The room went silent, as she looked down. "He's quieted down now." She said, laying on the bed and starting up at the ceiling. Her husband moved closer to her placed his hand upon her stomach. "We should get a crib and furniture soon… I mean we hardly have anything, and I'm halfway though."

"Sure. It is still a little difficult for me to believe. Everything seems to be going by so fast. I mean just a few weeks ago you didn't even show through your clothes, and now it's quite evident that our child is growing."

"It may seem sudden, but it is a slow process. I must admit that there are times you suddenly realize some of the changes. Like when I was growing up, I suddenly noticed that I had hips, despite my dresses being tight weeks before hand. I gave my ladies in waiting quite a fright, because I decided that none of my outfits fit me, and I must get new ones right away." She smiled.

"Or the time I realized I was taller than my father." He titled his head.

"I remember that, our fathers were talking, and you came from nowhere proudly exclaiming that were this much taller than him." She gestured with her thumb and her thumb and her forefinger.

Rasler simply nodded. "Oh to be young again…"

"We are young…" Ashe lay on her back. "If we were any younger, I think our situation would be much more complicated. But I understand what you mean…" They were both happier then, and they lived without a care in the world obvious to the problems of the world.

"I know, I don't think anyone would listen to a pair of children or teenagers who have hardly seen the world. I think the members of the resistance would laugh our orders off." He lay next to his wife, and smiled.

She frowned. "Like they already don't."

"What do you mean?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Ever since I started showing, they have made rude comments, behind my back, thinking that I can't hear them." She propped herself up, and looked down. Since she was the least experienced between, her, Rasler, and Vossler, she was in charge of training the newest recruits most of whom have never even held a sword, let alone have any combat experience. Most of these men were barely her age coming from Dalmasca's poorest families. "I tried to tell them off but it doesn't work."

"Does Vossler know?"

"No, I'd rather not bother him with it. I'm already too much of a bother." She played with one of the loose strings of her pillow. Her expression darkened. "They believe that I should stay at home, and that I should not be teaching them swordsmanship. They call me a harpy, a cuckold, and all those other unpleasant names. I'm supposedly better off staying behind and taking care of you, than I am fighting."

Rasler's jaw dropped. "I can't let them do that to you." He pushed himself up.

"They listen when, I train them. That is all that matters, right now. What they say about me behind my back matters not…and besides I have found other was to reprimand them."

"You do not want me to interfere?"

Ashe nodded, it would resolve on its own eventually, and they did not say such things to her face, so why punish them outwardly and risk the chance of losing new recruits? Such things were always at a balance between each other, unlike Rasler, or Vossler the men she trained were not hardened by proper military training, 'nor proper battle. They knew nothing of the intricate hierarchy, or of the proper behavior that was expected from a soldier or knight. She taught them best she could, and attempted to place a chain of command, that slowly was sinking in.

"If that is what you wish then."

The room went silent once again. "Our anniversary is in a few weeks." Ashe said breaking the silence.

"Hard to believe, that nearly a year had passed since we wed."

"It feels much longer than that." She added, resting her hand atop his.

"It does, but when we age things seem to go faster? Do they not?" He laced his fingers with hers.

"I guess so… but I think much has happened in the past few years that makes it feel so."

"Perhaps." He shrugged.

"The war makes us older, in a sense. We all have seen things, which we wish we could not see again… I pray that we can free Dalmasca and Nabradia soon." She paused and sighed. "Our people are suffering and…I cannot take seeing them living like that anymore, 'tis quite painful to watch." Her hand rested on her stomach once again. "And knowing that the little one might live a life of poverty scares me even more."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "That shall not happen I promise. They and every other man, woman and child, will see peace, I swear by the gods that one day they no longer have to fear the empire."

"Spoken like a true king." She whispered, her lips curling into a smile.

"If I can be half of what Raithwall was then perhaps…"

Ashe stayed quiet for a moment, Raithwall was their ancestor and considered the greatest King of all time, he was their families' aspiration, and if they could be half of what he was, they were doing quite well. "It seems that you are on the proper path, for that. You care for peace and for your people as well." She reached up for his cheek. "In time, you shall live up to his name."

Rasler smiled back. "You think so?"

"His blood flows within you, it is only natural, and you share his passion for his people." She paused, to place her had atop his chest. "Ever since I first met you, I always felt that you were destined to greatness."

"Doesn't everyone think of that for their loved ones?"

"I wouldn't know…" She took his hand, which had long since roamed, and placed it on her stomach.

He brushed his lips against the top of her hair. "Then what shall become of our child?"

Ashe curled up against him, taking in sound of his heartbeat, and breathing. "Well he… shall be and kind and as fair as his father, and as wise and patient as his mother."

"What makes you say it's a he?"

"It's just serving as a place holder, in a manner of speaking… and right now he's trying to take a run."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, but I can certainly feel it." She paused, and took in a deep breath, "If this keep up he's going to be quite a handful."

"Unless he drains all his energy with all that moving, and ends up being a calm child."

Ashe shook her head, and giggled. "Knowing his parentage I highly doubt that."

"We weren't that misbehaved as children."

"That's what you like to think."

"True-True. My sister was the only behaved one in the house." He looked down.

"You must miss her…"

"I do, I miss them all actually." He sighed, and frowned.

Some of Ashe's siblings had been taken by the plague, along with her mother. The plague had swept thought the country it was lucky that it did not spread northward toward Rasler's homeland. They were spared, only to be annihilated by the empire years later. "It's okay, I still miss mother after all these years." She brought her hand up to his cheek, after a period of quiet. "I know it cannot replace them, but we also have a family of our own now."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you Ashe." He kissed the top of her head. "At least I have you. Without you I fear that the loneliness would become overwhelming."

"I would say the same." She stroked his cheek. "We have found the strength in each other to continue, if we stay like this we shall over whatever the empire has to offer us."

"You are as a good an orator as your father was."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh is that so? I thought you were the better one. With a single speech you roused all of Dalmasca's troops."

"Yes, but they were not as successful as I hoped they would be." He shook his head.

"Rasler I told you, do not blame yourself, for that. You tried and fought valiantly and that is what truly matters." He buried her face in her hair, a silent thank you. After a moment of silence, she then spoke. "Will you get me that crib we need? There's still much to do and I'd like to take advantage of the energy I still have."

"I will. You think I expect them to sleep on the floor or in a box?" He smiled, and chuckled.

"No, no of course not." She giggled. "But the image is amusing."

"It is, is it not? We'll start looking for one in the next few days."

"That's a start. There is still much to do, and so little time." She paused. "We have to pick names, clean the apartment, buy clothes and linens, and move the furniture around…"

Rasler laughed a bit, "Letting everything get to your head?"

"Sadly, yes."

He rubbed her back, and kissed her forehead again. "Worry not."

"I shall certainly try." She smiled, and nuzzled his chest. "But I cannot make any guarantees."

"I see. I would just rather not have you worry. I fear for both of you."

She shook her head slightly. "We're both fine, and the baby is quite healthy. It's you I'm concerned about." The room quiets for a moment. "With the injury, the resistance, and with me expecting…"

"I must admit that it takes a toll on me but." He ran his finger though her hair. "I have the most lovely and strong woman by my side."

"Oh, stop." She kissed him, closing the gap between them.

"It's true." He whispered.

"You flatter me."

He leaned in placing his lips against hers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a thump, as Ashe helped lower a large box into her and Rasler's apartment.

"Now we unpack." He reached over and grabbed a knife, he slid the knife though the edges of the box and let the sides fall aside. "This isn't that hard." He said with the instructions in hand. "It's quite straightforward." He reached for her hand, and placed it on one of pieces of the crib. "Hold it up for me."

She nodded, holding the piece in place. Piece by piece they assembled the crib, until it completed in an empty corner of the room. It was a secondhand piece, bought at the bazaar from an elderly woman, who claimed that it was made from an enchanted wood. Ashe doubted that claim, buying it only because of its apparent sturdiness.

She stood over the crib, one hand grazing over the lacquered hardwood, the other resting on her stomach. "You think he'll like it?" It was a silly question, but nonetheless she still wanted to hear her husband's answer.

He smiled and placed his hands atop hers. "I know not. But he has little say in the matter."

"True." She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"We both like it and that's what matters." He planted a kiss on her cheek.

Ashe rested her head on his shoulder, "Well you do have simple tastes." She giggled.

"That's not a problem is it?"

"No, not at all." After a moment of silence, she tilted her head up and looked at her husband. "Do you still find me to be beautiful?" She had been wondering that since she began to show through her clothes. It was all foolish and a sign of her insecurities, but she still let the question slip.

Rasler reached up cupping her cheek with his free hand. "Yes, you grow beautiful by the day, surpassing that of the great mother."

Her cheeks turned a soft pink. "And you grow even handsomer." She tucked her head under his chin, feeling him bury his kisses into her hair. "He's kicking again." With his rough hand in hers she led, it to the kicks. "Here… Do you?"

"Yes, I…" He smiled. "It's real."

She simply nodded in reply, nothing more needed to be said. This was his moment to enjoy, the first time interact with his child. Once the kicks stopped, she began to speak. "He's happy about having such a loving family."

"Stop being so sentimental." He teased.

"This does not happen every day, does it? I suggest we savor each moment."

"I see, once you put it that way."

Ashe took a seat at the edge of the bed, and motioned for him to come over. The reality of her situation was slowly hitting her, in four, nearly three short months; they would have a child of their own, totally dependent on them for all their needs. It was a daunting task, for she had no nurses, 'nor maids to assist her in rearing the child. She and her husband were alone in the prospect, but they would find a way to manage out of necessity. She laid her head on his lap, and took his hand and placed it on her head.

"We have to think of names." She said.

He played with her hair absentmindedly. "Now we can? Has the taboo lifted?"

"Yes."

"So what shall they be?"

She pursued her lips for a brief minute. "I wanted to name them after my father should it be a boy, and if a girl she would be named Amalia."

"Sounds fair, but I fear that it would raise suspicion if you named your child of the recently deposed king."

She nodded; he was right in a way. "But the only ones who would find that suspicious are the Archadian soldiers, and I highly doubt they go about asking mothers what they name their children."

"But if they were to overhear us…" His thumb skimmed over her cheeks.

"You worry overmuch." She paused. "We're thinking of names, not of consequences."

He sighed, his breath tickling her face. "Fine then. Raminas is a fine name for a boy. I'm quite sure that he will look up to his namesake once he grows."

"And Amalia?"

"A beautiful name, for a little girl, it sounds graceful and refined, like her mother."

She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. "No she will be graceful, and refined when she wants to be."

"Very well then." He replied, chucking a bit. "Then it's settled."

Author's notes: So slow… Winter makes me feel all blah. Please review this chapter. The next one is going along fine, if tricky to write.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter out, school is taking over my life!

"And now, you have to get me those sweets you promised me." Ashe said as she and Rasler stepped out of the restaurant where they ate supper. It was a rather nice and romantic place, but the cost required them to save the money for the meal. In truth it was a special night, and one worthy of celebration. Had they still lived in the palace, a private party would be thrown to celebrate their first year as a married couple, and another in honor of her pregnancy.

"Of course." He held her hand, lacing his finger between hers.

"After that, I have a surprise for you." She giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder. They walked hand in hand through the streets of Rabanstre.

Rasler cocked an eyebrow. "Oh do you?"

"Yes, but you just have to wait. It's something that I'm sure you'll enjoy." She grabbed the top of his pants teasingly.

The city streets were still buzzing with activity well into the evening. Merchants were selling off the last of their goods, while taverns and restaurants were open for business. Pedestrians walked through the streets, busy in their conversation. However, despite the sense of normalcy, imperials still took their posts watching over the citizens, making everyone tense below the surface.

Ahead there was a group of young men that Ashe had helped train; they were the typical sort, young men who had lost their families in the war. The stench of alcohol emanated from the group, along with their shouts and taunts at an imperial standing watch. She shook her head, and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt.

What happened next was all a blur. There was retching and some insults flung and the next thing she knew, she and her husband were trying to escape the riot that broken out.

The grip on his hand tightened as they tried to escape the frenzied crowd. It was a torrent of bodies; all tangled together pushing against each other. As chaos grew, so did its force. Her grip on his hand weakened, finally giving way once when one man pounced on another behind him.

"Rasler!" She shouted, into the crowd. No one responded. She was tossed around like a leaf in a sand storm. Getting out, now became her priority. Too much time here, and who knows what might happen to her. She pushed her way through the chaos of the crowds making little progress. Something grabbed onto her clothes yanking hard. She turned around, raising her fists in case a fight was called for.

She slammed against a wall. "Who are you lassie? You don't look like the usual scum that we find in these parts." A soldier pinned her against the wall, his vice-like grip holding her in place. Her head slammed against the wall. "Some sort of harlot perhaps?" He eyed her though his helm.

Ashe tried to wriggle out; she kicked him several times, her blows landing on his armor. No way would she let him so much as touch her.

"Just how I like 'em, feisty." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Now where have I seen you?"

"Unhand me! Or I'll…" She couldn't believe this is how Archadia let's their soldiers behave.

"Oh you'll what? You seem to forget who has the upper hand." His grip on her arms tightened. "You're not just any lassie. You're the one who leads them men into the desert to train, some insurgence or something. Think we don't know what you peasants actually do? Not so strong without you're weapon are you?" He kneed her in the stomach sending a sharp pain through her body.

She writhed, attempting to slip from his grip. She needed to protect herself from this monster. "You should stay home, who knows what others might think, seeing you with those men."

Ashe's foot made contact with his armor, despite the dull throbbing in her foot she continued to kick. "You have no proof of me doing anything. And if you tried anything on a defenseless woman wouldn't they strip you of your rank?"

He slammed her against the wall again, sending shockwaves through her skull. "Now, now, you're hardly defenseless, now are you?" He reached buttons on her dress.

She was going to fight him until the end; she must protect herself and the child. "I wouldn't say this is a fair fight." She squirmed once again, and slammed her foot against him. "You dare undress me!" She shouted desperate for attention, but no one could hear in the chaos of the riot. Her dress began to slip down, desperate to retain some dignity, she shouted, and kicked once again. It only seemed to annoy him more, she hit the wall once more and then everything faded into black.

0o0

Rasler, made his way through the crowd, pushing several people out of his way. He needed to find Ashe now. If anything were to happen to her, or their child it would all be his fault. Hopefully she would have retreated, and would remain unscathed. Already he had attained bruises and cuts, they stung and bled into his clothes, but he ignored them for Ashe's sake.

He ducked down shortly feeling a glass bottle brush against his ear. The riot was only getting worse as time passed. What started out a bar fight has escalated into sheer chaos, outmatching anything he had seen on the battlefield. At least there, they were organized into factions and troops, with general shouting orders, but here it was simply every man fighting for himself.

Memories of the war flooded him, all the men under his command who had sacrificed themselves for a war that was soon lost, and the refugees who ran barefoot from his homeland carrying only what they could hold.

His breath quickened as he broke into a sprint, shoving several people out of his way, he avoided them by dodging and weaving around in the crowds. Hopefully, they would not notice it was him, and he could slip by and find Ashe.

There was a sudden yank on his collar. "What do you think you're doing?" a man shouted from behind him. Rasler could smell the alcohol and vomit on him.

"Nothing… I… I'm sorry. I was looking for someone." He spun around on the ball of his foot and ran, through the chaos of the crowd. It was like an endless sea of bodies pushing against each other, fists and debris were flying about. His knee ached; the familiar dull pain crept up his leg, trying to slow him down. He shouted her name, but no response came, it was lost to the chaos. Did Ashe manage to make it to safety, or was she caught up in the turmoil like so many others? She was strong, but she carried no weapon leaving her vulnerable.

He found her. Ashe lay splayed upon the ground; her dress disheveled and pulled down her swollen breast exposed. Blood dripped down her face and thighs, while angry purple bruises covered her arms and legs. Rasler gasped, and rushed over to her side.

"Oh, Ashe." He took off his shirt and wiped the blood off her face. "Who?"

Her eyelids fluttered open. "Rasler? Is he gone?"

"Who? Who did this to you?" He asked.

She began to speak, her voice sounded weak. "A-an imperial, he ran off after being told off." She paused. "It hurts…"

"Can you move?"

She slowly propped herself up, and shook her head.

"I'll take you to the hospital." He wiped more blood off her and then lifted her to carry. It was hard to carry her on his back, he wrapped his arm around her knees to hold her up, but his gripped slipped as she fell unconscious again, and her blood dripped down her legs. His grip on her tightened, as he tried to run out of the crowd, his leg began to throb with pain as he continued. Saving his wife was his first priority now, he had to continue moving or else who knows what may happen to Ashe should she not receive medical attention. A surge of pure panic came through him like a wave, as he weaved through the crowds like a wild chocobo.

With the riots behind him, he finally breathed a sigh of relief, but still they were still quite far from the hospital. As much as he wished that he could take Ashe to her midwife, he knew that these types of injuries were beyond her scope. No matter what he had to keep moving, he would take care of his own injuries later when Ashe was safe from harm. Truth be told he did not quite care if his injuries were to get worse, or that he was aggravating his old ones, as long as she was alive that is all that mattered. With all the force he could muster, he sped through the streets of Rabanastre, his feet slamming against the ground. So close and yet…

His lungs ached for more air as his body cried for rest; he panted attempting to compensate for his running. He turned the corner paying no attention to the looks and stares that he garnered. The hospital stood at the end of the street, but his muscles were screaming in agony weakening his hold on his wife.

The doors to the hospital slammed open, as him rushed in. Rasler landed on his knees still carrying Ashe. "Please, take care of her." He said in between pants. The smell of potions and ether filled his nostrils. Medics rushed to their side the moment they ran in. Next thing he knew Ashe was being wheeled away, and he was lead to a separate room.

The medics cleaned him up, and bandaged his wounds. Thankfully, they did not inquire further, and his injuries were rather light, a few cuts and bruises that needed stitching and ice. They found him a cane, and brace, as the running had aggravated his knee again. His legs dangled over the edge of the table, as he signed the paperwork. As he flipped through the papers, his worries about Ashe gnawed at the back of his mind, was she okay, and what was the extent of her injuries?

Rasler then handed the papers back to the nurse. "Do you know where my wife is?" The nurse gave him a blank look. "The girl I brought in, I mean."

"In the maternity ward, I think just follow the signs."

He nodded then made his way through the stark white halls of the hospital. The plain bright white halls were an extreme contrast to both the mosaics and portraits of the palace, and the tapestries and tiles that lined the halls of lowtown. Soon he reached the ward she was in. He stood in front of the door, unable to enter whist they treated her injuries. A sigh escaped his lips as a he took a seat next to the door. Whatever the doctors were doing he knew not what it was, but it appeared to labor intensive. When he had brought Ashe in she was pale, deathly pale the color from her face drained her lips were equally pale, blood covered the sheets of the stretcher as they wheeled her up to the maternity ward. It was his entire fault Ashe was injured due to his carelessness. If he had only decided to take another route, they would be safe at home. Now he was to lose everything, his wife, his child, they were all that he has left; the empire took all the rest.

Rasler leaned over looking into the room Ashe was in. It had gotten quieter, but he could still hear the orders being given and spells being casted. What was taking them so long? Would it be possible for them to at least give an update about his wife's condition? He was the one who brought her in and they were married. He had the right to know about her condition. His hand balled into a fist, how much longer would he have to wait. About an hour passed and a young pretty nurse emerged from the room followed by the rest of the doctors and nurses. The nurse tapped Rasler on the shoulder. "You brought in a young pregnant woman? Your wife right?" She motioned to Ashe's room, "She wants to see you. You can go now." She opened the door and led him. He felt a small bit of relief being able to see his wife, again, after the riot, but he would be fully relieved once she was fully healed and recovered from her injuries. "Make it short." She said taking her leave.

He stepped into Ashe's room, its stark white walls, were dimly illuminated by a crystal hanging in the corner. He grabbed a chair, letting it drag along the floor while he set it next to his wife's bed. She was still sickly pale, her blue veins showed through, and the pink from her face and lips gone. He hung his head and closed his eyes for a moment. All of this was his fault, if he had not been so foolish none of this would have happened. "How do you feel?" he finally managed to ask.

She lifted her head from the pillow, "Not well," she replied weakly, lifting her hand from the under the bed sheets. Rasler reached out held her cold clammy hand, and felt a weak squeeze.

"May I ask what happened?" He squeezed back. "I found you on the ground, but I don't know the whole story." he paused for a moment, "and the nurse hasn't told me anything about your condition."

Ashe nodded, and shifted in her bed. "Now why would she do that? We're married are we not?" She paused, "They must have made you worry. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "Well the doctors told me that the cuts and bruises I received from the attack are healing well, so far. But…" She trailed of and focused her rounded stomach. His eyes followed hers.

"The baby?"

Again Ashe nodded, her head hung low. "Yes, and…I—no one is sure if he'll make it. I've bled so much that if I don't deliver the child…" She paused and took a deep breath to steady herself. "Neither of us will make it." A few tears slipped out, before she continued. "Whatever may happen to us I want you there with me."

Now, they were both dying, it was his entire fault. If they has simply taken another way, or perhaps if had been better able to fight and protect her, neither of them would be here desperately clinging to life. "Of course." How would he deny her his presence in her time of need? What sort of spouse would he be if he were to do that?

"Thank you." She looked up at him appreciatively. The room went silent for a second. "I'm so scared. The uncertainty is…"

"I-I…me too." He took a deep breath, and cupped her cheek. "Ashe, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. If only I taken another street, or if I protected you better. Nay, I only I had succeeded in protecting Nalbina, then neither of us would be here."

Ashe shook her head weakly. "'Tis not your fault, and you know that. Do not blame yourself." She squeezed his hand, her nails digging into his flesh.

He could not help it. "But Ashe… I… When we wed, I swore to protect both you and Dalmasca and I have failed both." He hung his head in shame.

"Please don't say such things. It was nearly night anyone would have been separated. Right now we have other things to worry about." She shook her head and rolled on to her side, cringing in pain.

The way she tensed and bit her lip, when she rolled to her side made him wonder if they had done anything for the pain. "Does it hurt?" He felt useless and guilty; he could do nothing to help her or their child.

"Yes." She nodded weakly. "If it helps do you want me to tell you how it happened?"

"Well, I, yes."

"After we separated, I was swept through the crowds. Then an imperial took hold of me and began to attack me. I think he suspected that I was part of the resistance, or that I was simply suspicious in my mannerisms. He started to question and insult me when I refused, I tried to defend myself but I was unable too. Then my head hit the wall and I can't recall anything after that."

Rasler wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, gods." The empire took everything, his homeland, his family, and now they were to take his wife and child. "Why would they." His fist balled, trembling violently. "Haven't they taken enough from us? They decimated Nabradia, took Dalmasca, murdered our families and countrymen. And now they hope to destroy what little joy and hope we have left." His fist hit the mattress with a soft thump. "I swear upon our father's graves that this will be avenged."

She bit her lip. "There's still the slight chance that our child will survive. However small it may be I want you to still hope." She tensed up and winced for a brief moment, then took a deep breath. "The pain is almost impossible to bear."

"Stay strong." His other hand wrapped around her, and he pulled her into a half embrace, clutching her tightly as she lay upon the bed.

"I shall, for all our sakes." She took a deep breath and tucked her head under his chin. "But if I were stronger, we would be at home, making love without a care in the world, not here hoping for something."

"'tis not your lack of strength that lead to this." Rasler rubbed her back, a pathetic attempt to comfort her.

"I-" She cut herself off, biting her lip hard enough that blood dribbled down her chin. Before he could say anything, she began to speak. "Sorry, the contractions are just coming in quickly." The blood on her chin disappeared with a quick wipe with her blanket.

"It's going to be fine; everything is going to be better." It was most likely going to be a lie, but if he believed in it enough then perhaps, they may all find it within them to continue. After the fall of Nalbina, and the subsequent fall for Dalmasca, Rasler had begun to lose hope. He had lost everything despite efforts to prevent such things from happening. It seemed that they were to live as disposed royals, refugees in their own homelands with anyone to turn to. He was once optimistic, but now it was becoming increasingly difficult to be so, he was becoming jaded, much like his father, and forefathers before him, but instead of being old, he was hardly twenty. If he could he would, do anything to restore the peace and tranquility of their old life at the palace, he could hold her forever, and make it all go away.

"I pray 'tis true." She paused. "All wanted was our baby to be healthy…"

A nurse walked in, and took Ashe's vitals. "The doctor will see you shortly, and then you will be moved. I assume your husband wishes to wait?"

Rasler shook his head. "Nay, I wish to stay with her."

"Very well then, I'll see what we can do, for you two." She left the room.

Author's note: Aww, this chapter's was so hard to write, due to all the tragedy and stuff. As always reviews are appreciated and encouraged.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: This chapter was again really hard to write, because it's well just read it. Also I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this, and all those who read it. It means so much to me that you enjoyed it.

Anyway the action will start kicking in soon. This particular story arc will be very important later, especially if you look at both Ashe's and Rasler's character arcs as a whole, it will eventually play into how they see the world especially the empire, and each other. That's all I can say for now.

Chapter 13

"Now push." The doctor commanded.

The bones in Rasler's hand felt as if they were being crushed by Ashe's vice like grip, but he stayed quiet despite the pain for her sake.

She grunted, and stopped suddenly to catch her breath. "I-I can't, it's too much." Her breaths came in quick pants, and her grip on his hand weakened as she fell back onto the bed unconscious.

"Get the blood, anesthetics, and move that cart over." He shouted to the nurses.

Rasler held on to Ashe, while the rest of the room exploded in a flurry of activity. One nurse wheeled in a cart while another one, prepared a bag of what only could be blood, and then stuck a needle of it into her arm.

He looked down at her losing track of what was happening around him. Seeing the needles, scalpels, and other instruments, made his stomach churn with anxiety, and fear for her life. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath avoiding the doctors and nurses, as they went on in the procedure. His eyes closed, and he prayed, for the first time in years, for Ashe and the baby to make it. Despite his family's contributions to the Light of the Kiltia, he never truly put much faith in such things. But now? Well perhaps it is true that men find faith in crisis.

Ashe's hand was loose in his hand now, as she lay unconscious. He hoped that she would regain consciousness at least to be able to hold the child at least once for the doctors feared the worse for both mother and child. If they passed away he would be alone, and everything he loved gone. If only he had not pressured her into having a child, she would be safe a far, far away from this hospital, but no he had long caved into the pressures of having an heir, starting a family as quickly as possible, and their baby was another way to not feel the pain and loneliness of losing their parents. Come to think if it he never told Ashe how he truly felt about her. He loved her more than anything else in the world, and the thought of losing her was a painful and frightening one. She was always there for him, when he was ill, injured, or simply lonely and stressed. She took charge when he suffered from pain and was barely able to walk, let alone lift a sword. He grace and beauty were what first captivated him, while her passion and strength touched upon his heart.

She finally opened her eyes, after spending what seemed like an eternity unconscious. "Do I still have to push?" Her words were weary, but the grip on his hand tightened.

The doctor looked up. "So you came to? No, we had to operate in hopes of preventing more blood loss."

Her gaze lowered. "And the baby?"

"Actually you'll be seeing him right now." He handed over their infant son wrapped in a blanket, and covered in blood and fluid. "You can hold him, but only for few moments, he's very weak."

Ashe held him up to bosom and smiled for a brief second. "He's so tiny." She remarked. The child was small, just a little larger than her hand, and his skin was thin and wrinkled. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, if only I was stronger, you wouldn't have been born so early… I have just one selfish request, stay strong for me…" She cradled the boy, humming a few bars of an old lullaby. "I think your father wants hold you."

He looked down at his infant son, now cradled in his arms. "Welcome to the world." What was supposed to be a joyous occasion was also one of the most painful and frightening experiences for him. With Ashe's injuries and bleeding, and their baby's weakness and prematurity, he worried about the outcome of the situation and prayed for the best. He handed back the child to Ashe, who took one long look at her child before handing him back to the doctors and nurses. They carried him to a corner of the room to take care of him. The activity in the room picked up again, this time everyone was much quieter, and spoke in hushed voiced if at all. Spells were cast on the boy in a hushed voice, while they cleaned and treated him.

The doctor continued his work on Ashe, cleaning and stitching her up. Then one of the nurses leaned over, and spoke. "We ask that you leave the room, it's going to get rather complicated."

Rasler nodded. "I guess this is my cue to leave…"

"…but I…" She frowned, and sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. I'll see you then."

"Sorry." There was an awkward pause in the room. "I- love you, Ashe."

She smiled weakly. "And I love you too."

He then left the room, and returned to the waiting room taking a seat close to the door. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, as he hung his head and buried his face in his palms. The clock struck one in the morning. Had he really been up this long? It felt like much, much longer, an eternity. Now it would be even longer, since he was asked to leave Ashe and their child.

His eyelids became heavy with drowsiness. He leaned against the armrest and closed his eyes, but his worries and the constant movement around him kept him from falling asleep. It was a sort of constant battle, he would find a comfortable position, and a nurse or doctor would pass by waking him up, or an alarm or announcement would be played over the intercom. If he knew some magick, he would try casting a sleeping spell, even if it placed him in light doze, which never quite left the subject feeling rested or rejuvenated, but it would be better than getting no sleep. The clock ticked in the background whenever there was a moment of silence.

He shifted resting his head against the wall and tried to relax despite how difficult it was to do so. If he could just hold her and be with her and their son until they were done treating them, which by itself would lift the veil of worry and agony. Down the hall, the sounds of another woman giving birth and the subsequent cheers, congratulations, and cries echoed through the hall. One man celebrates the birth of his child, while another fears for the lives of his wife and child. He felt a twinge of envy, had things gone well, he would be the one celebrating the birth of their child, but it was not meant to be. Life seemed unfair at the worst of times and fair at the best, such was the paradox of living. It was difficult to discern what happened beyond the closed doors of the hospital ward, but he still had hope for the both of them, at the rate things were going it was the only thing he might have left, that and his dignity.

He flipped through old magazines, not paying much attention to what he read as a way to take his mind of the current situation. The pages were littered with ads for potions, iceboxes, spells, and gambits. To be able to worry about domesticity would be quite the luxury right now. Actually not sitting at the hospital waiting would be a luxury for him. He wondered how long he would wait here, the longer he waited the more he felt as if he was being worn down to the core. He prayed hoping that both Ashe's and their child's recovery.

Several long hours passed. Then he felt a hand tapping him on his shoulders. It was the doctor. "You may see you wife. We're taking her to her room now." The door opened with the nurses pushing Ashe's bed down the hall. A wave of relief washed over him, but the ordeal was not over yet. She lay on the bed eyes closed, in a magickally-induced sleep, she was still as pale as when she was first brought here, her hair was disheveled, and she was noticeably thinner around her stomach having delivered their child.

He followed the nurses and Ashe into the room, staying at the doorway while they transferred her into the bed. They adjusted the IV, monitors, and blankets, leaving after a few minutes of care. In the background there, was a constant beeping and dripping of the IV. He stepped in taking a chair with him to her bedside.

She lay there on the bed wrapped in sheets; almost still save for her quick shallow breaths. He took her cold clammy hand in his and held it with the hope that she may soon wake up. There was not much he could do now except to wait and pray for the best. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing each of her knuckles, with the hope that it may wake her up.

Long hours passed, until she finally awoke. Ashe's eyelids fluttered open, and she took in a deep breath. She stirred a bit wrinkling the plain white sheets as she moved. "It's over?" she said weakly.

He stayed silent for a moment not sure what to say. "I assume the worse is, but there's the subject of your recovery."

She nodded. "I want to see our child."

He bit his lip, taking his time to respond. The answer would surely hurt her. "I have not seen him since I was forced to leave. You may have to ask the doctors." His voice wavered as he spoke.

Her jaw dropped, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Oh, gods. It was evident he was weak after birth, but now…I…"She sighed, and bowed her head looking at the sheets that surrounded her body. "Call someone over. Please."

Rasler nodded. The chair scraped against the floor while he got up from his seat to get a doctor. As quickly as he had left, he had returned following the doctor on call. As soon as they entered, Ashe lifted herself up slightly, and then fell back down onto the mattress looking both exhausted and frustrated.

"May I see my son?"

"Well, yes. We are doing what we can to take care of him, but he is quite ill and weak. I shall call in a nurse to take you to see him."

She gave him a weak nod. "Thank you, but I can hardly lift my head from the pillow let alone walk." Her glanced shifted to her legs for a brief second.

"Of course you're not walking." He shook his head. "After what happened tonight I doubt you'll be on your feet for at least a month or two."

Ashe looked down, and bit her lip. "Oh."

Minutes later a nurse came in with a wheel chair, and then they transferred her into the chair. Rasler followed them out into the sterile white hallway, it was still rather quiet as most patients in the ward had gone to bed, and no new patients had come in. They went up several floors into another ward; this one was also as bare and plain, save for the pastel colors that dotted the walls indicating that this is where they took care of the infants. They passed the nurseries were the healthy children were kept, he sighed feeling sadness and regret for what had been taken from him. He looked to Ashe who gaze was fixated on her lap as if avoiding the sight of nursery, unless she be reminded of her hopes for a healthy and strong child that had been shattered in one single night.

The door creaked open, as the nurse opened it allowing them to enter. Inside there were several rows of glass incubators most of them unoccupied, lights flickered throughout the room, as nurses paced through the row checking on their patients. They stopped at the at the first incubator which glowed faintly of magick, his son lay inside seemingly asleep with various tubes and wires about him obviously assisting his struggle for survival. With all the equipment around him he seemed even smaller than ever. Despite the pain it caused, Rasler bent his knees slightly to get a better view, and to be level with Ashe.

She pressed her hand against the glass gazing intently as her son. "I'm sorry." She managed to choke out, before breaking into tears. He reached out for her hand his grip tightening. If only things had taken a different course neither Ashe nor their son would have to suffer so. She buried her face in his shoulder, dampening the fabric of his shirt with her tears. He stood there offering the support and quiet reassurance that she so desperately needed.

The doctor then spoke up. "We're doing what we can to help your child but due to the war we lack the equipment and resources that other hospitals have. His chances of making it are rather slim, and at this point one may consider it a miscarriage if he doesn't."

Ashe trembled, then straitened herself out and wiped her tears. She turned to the doctor, with a glare that could instill fear into anyone that so much as caught a glimpse of it. "Are you telling me that the child I carried for nearly six months, nearly died for, and lost nearly half my own blood for is a mere miscarriage? You have not a clue what I am going through right now." He voice was cold, colder than the harsh winter winds of the highest peaks in Ivalice.

He looked at his eyes widening in shock, making it evident that he was not used to this sort or treatment, but neither was Ashe. "Well, yes—I mean no—" He stopped himself, and sighed. "It's complicated…" He trailed off and backed off towards the door of the room.

Ashe took a deep breath her anger dissipating as quickly as it had appeared. She leaned in closer to the glass her breath fogging up the glass. "I'm sorry, if only I was stronger, you wouldn't be here like this. I pray that you can forgive us." She began weeping.

Rasler pulled her closer once again, and held tightly. His clothing muffled her sobs. He would never let go of her again, and he would be by her side always. He stroked her hair, in an attempt to soothe her, but he knew that it was futile. "It's okay I'm here, you won't be facing this alone. We will go back now if you wish." Now more than ever he has to be strong for her. She nodded weakly in reply

They returned, and she fell asleep without another word quickly succumbing to exhaustion. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek his lips barely brushing her skin. Then he brought up a chair and curled up, glancing around the room before taking a few breaths to steady himself. Soon he too succumbed to sleep and exhaustion.

Sunlight filtered through the curtains waking up Rasler from his light sleep, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Ashe was still soundly asleep, yesterday's ordeal still taking his toll on her. Her IV was almost emptied, and her sheets still blood stained, making it evident that nurses still had not made their morning rounds. Thankfully, it was early for he realized there was much to do, if he was fast enough he could return before she awoke.

He stretched his muscles sore from sleeping in the chair and the injuries he received last night. A change of clothes, for both him and his wife were the first order of business, his were still stained and torn with dirt and blood from the previous evening, and Ashe needed something more decent than the immodest hospital gown. Rasler leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room. Vossler would need to know what happened, and so would Ashe's midwife. There were things to do and if he dawdled and something was to happen to his wife, he would never forgive himself for it. He ran through the streets as quickly as his feet could take him, knowing that he would pay the consequences later. The door to their small apartment slammed behind him, he raced to the dresser pulling out a tunic a pair of trousers and fresh undergarments. Then he bathed and dressed, and left their small home with a small bundle tucked under his arm.

A quick run through lowtown lead him to the room that served as the resistance's base of operations. He entered in without a second look from the men that served as guards at the entrance.

Before he could get in a word, Vossler began to speak. "You head about the riots last night?" He paused and noticed that Ashe was missing. "Where is your wife? And why do look so exhausted?"

"That's the problem." Rasler's gaze shifted to the ground. "Ash—Amalia, well last night we found ourselves in the midst of the riot, she was attacked. I found her lying down in the streets injured and bleeding heavily and took her to hospital and…" he paused sighing heavily before continuing. "She gave birth last night, and I don't even know if they'll both live to see tomorrow." He bit his lip and buried his face in his palm. Vossler offered him a chair, in which he promptly sat. "I-I just don't know what to do, she barely made it through last night. And our son, he struggles barely clinging onto life."

Vossler just stared blankly for a moment. "I-I'm so sorry. I shall keep both of them in my thoughts."

"Thank you." The prince replied. "I must take my leave now. Goodbye." With that, he left heading towards Ashe's midwife. He hoped that the conversation would pass quickly and without any awkward moments, he could count the times he spoke to her on one hand. She was kind but he only knew her as an acquaintance.

Rasler knocked on the door while catching his breath. The door opened with Ila standing in the doorway looking confused at the absence of Ashe. "Hello? Is something wrong with Ashe?"

He nodded. "She was attacked last night, and received serious injuries. As a result she gave birth, and she and the child are both struggling." He swallowed, attempting to hold back the flood of emotions.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Would it be okay if I visited?"

"I would think she would like that." He paused. "Well I should get going now. Thank you."He turned and made his way through the streets and back into the hospital where his wife stayed.

He set the clothes on the table and took his seat next to her bed. The sheets were fresh, and a breakfast tray perched on the table untouched, meaning that she had not awoken yet despite the visitors to her room. Ashe slept unaware of anything around her. He reached for her still clammy hand, holding it between both of his.

It would get better for all of them; otherwise, he could not even bear the thought of losing her or their child. If he were to lose any of them, it would be another sign of his failure as a husband, father, and prince. He already had his doubts about being able to take charge and protect his own people after the events at Nalbina, anything more would only prove his doubts. If he could not take care of his own family, what lead anyone to believe that he could rule over and protect a nation? A man who can hardly fight, defend his family, or even lead, what would that leave him with? Nothing, unless there was a sudden demand for men who could please a woman in bed.

Rasler brought Ashe's hand to his mouth, and he planted a kiss on her hand. "Please be strong for me." He closed his eyes and prayed that she would get the rest she needed to recuperate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's note: Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it please take a minute to leave a review it means do much to me.

Anyway, it's summer I have way too much time on my hands, and a buttload of space on my ipod. I'm having a mini playlist/soundtrack contest. Winner gets a 500+ word fic written for them, you send in a prompt or two, I do the rest.

Rules are simple:

Send in a playlist in a review or PM of at least 13 songs , one per chapter. (Using playlist dot com, or youtube or whatever works.) Also list all the songs, Title-Artist, in case the urls get eaten.

Make sure to leave contact info on the entry, an email or AIM or leave PMs on.

And here's some hints to get you started: Symphonic metal, pop, 80's Classical, electronic, singer-songwriter, alternative, trance, folk, pop, synthpop, anything but country and rap, and of course bands that everyone agrees suck.

And entries are accepted until September 1st, and I'll post up the winner in the next chapter.

Good Luck and thank you. I'm really interested in seeing what comes up.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: This chapter was rather draining for me to write, because of the emotional impact it has. I worked really hard on it, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Thank you all for reviewing and reading this, every review makes me happy and motivates me. And thanks for all the music suggestions, I really appreciated them.

Might I suggest listening to Landslide-Fleetwood Mac, Yellow-Coldplay, Hard Times (Come Again No More)- Eastmountainsouth, Heavy In your Arms-Florence +T he Machine, Arms- Christina Perry, Roslyn- Bon Iver & St. Vincent. I think these songs really capture the mood of the chapter, in their own way. BTW they're not in any particular order.

Chapter 14

Ashe began to wake blinking at the bright light in the room. Rasler smiled briefly and leaned in closer to her. "So you're up again?"

"I guess so."

"How do you feel?" He placed a hand on hers.

Ashe took in a deep breath. "Tired, drained, incredibly weak, and in pain, also worried and so many other things it's difficult to put into words."

"I'm sorry; I can't do anything about it."

She shook her head slightly, "No just being here waiting for me is more than enough." She glanced at the tray of food set on the bedside table. "I guess they want me to eat; not that I want to."

Rasler handed her the tray, and set it on her lap. "I went to fetch some clothes for us and told Vossler what happened. Not the whole story but part I assume he'll pick up the details that precipitated the riot in time." Knowing Vossler's temperament, it would also be for the best.

"You mean how some of his men were involved in the riot." She nibbled on the dry toast.

He nodded, watching her finish her breakfast. She set the tray aside, and then lay back down. Rasler then reached out for her hand, holding it tightly. The clocked ticked in the background melding with the footsteps of the hospital staff, and the quiet conversation of the halls. Ashe hardly said a word in the next few hours; instead, she held Rasler's hand while drifting in and out of sleep. He would stay by her side even if all she needed was his presence.

Minutes turned into hours, as Rasler watched over his wife. His thoughts drifted back to their child, they received no news of him despite it being many hours since they had last seen him. Were they busy taking care of him? Did he still struggle to live? Was he in any pain? There was much too fret and worry over and even fewer answers. He hoped that it was one of those situation were no news meant good news.

Ashe stirred, waking up from her light slumber. She glanced at the clock then looked back at her husband. "Have they said anything about our son yet? She asked.

"Nothing yet." He focused and their hands, hers was no longer clammy, but its pallor contrasted with his tanned hands.

"Oh." Her bottom lip trembled, echoing the fear in her voice. "I don't like that at all. They took my son before I even got to name him." She shook her head in disbelief.

"I—it will get better I promise you that. I'll do anything in my power even if it means-"

Ashe cut him off silencing him with a finger. "Say no more. I understand." She lay back down. "I too wish that I could have done something to stop all this. I'm his mother and even I was powerless to stop this, or to do anything about it now." A sigh escaped her lips. "We cannot do much other than pray for the best. 'Tis no longer in our hands."

The minutes passed by as Ashe fell into another light slumber once again. Time seemed slowly came to a halt once again; the room was still while outside in the hall buzzed with footsteps and regular hospital activity. Once or twice, a nurse stepped in to check on them, interrupting the silent stillness of the room. Hours passed by slowly.

The doctor on call finally made his appearance, he walked quietly and hurriedly as if not to wake a slumbering beast. He swallowed and tried to put on a stoic expression, but Rasler could easily see that it was simply a farce to keep those around him calm. The prince's mind reeled as he went through all of the possibilities, of what may have happened to their son. He then composed himself and prepared himself for anything. Ashe woke up once again at the sound of the footsteps.

After a few seconds of anticipatory silence the doctor spoke, as if he were carefully choosing his words. "I'm sorry but your son he is…" he trailed off and looked down, quickly losing his stoic demeanor. "He shall not make it to tomorrow."

Ashe bit her lip and hung her head. "No… this can't be…" Tears began to stream down her face. "Could you bring him to me, I want to see him before…" She swallowed and buried her face in her palms, sobbing.

The doctor nodded and left. It was as if a weight had been placed on his chest. Rasler then turned to his wife, overcome with shock and grief. He wiped the tears off her cheeks, and leaned in and wrapped an arm around her waist. It was not time for him to grieve, there would be time later, she needed him now, and he would do his best to take care of her. One day she would no longer have to suffer so, and he would be the one to see to that. He stroked her hair in silence at a loss of words of comfort. The minutes passed by, feeling as if they were coming to a stop. The past night's events had left his wife broken; when she recovered, he feared that she would no longer be the same due to the loss. He rocked her gently in a futile attempt to offer comfort and solace; at this point, she was inconsolable.

The wheels of the incubator squeaked as the nurse pushed it into the room. "Here he is." She said softly, while handing the infant to Ashe. She cradled him in her arms and planted a kiss upon his forehead. It was a sight and experience that should have been joyful; but the impending fate of their infant removed any and all joy from the room. Rasler leaned back and placed his arm around her waist, staying close enough to offer comfort when needed. She shifted the loose gown and offered her son her swollen breast, he did not respond.

"He's not… feeding."

The nurse looked up. "No one's told you? He doesn't have the reflex to feed himself yet. I'm sorry." She then sunk to the back of the room.

Rasler watched silently as Ashe cradled their son, for the last time her tears streamed down her cheeks, landing on his blankets. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. I had hoped for a bright future together, I wanted to see you grow, and follow your father and grandfather's footsteps. You had given us hope that one day we would one day live freely without war." She broke down into sobs. He reached for her and placed his hand on her forearm. How he wished that he could do something to stop both of their suffering, but there was nothing he could do other than offer comfort and reassurance.

She swallowed, and then began to speak in between sobs, "I love you…I never wanted it to be this way. Despite what may happen after this, I want you to know that we both love you and that we will always remember you and keep your memory in our hearts." She took in a deep breath and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Oh my little Raminas, I wish I could have known you not as you were, but as you could have been. I pray that where you find yourself after all this that you are happy. Your grandparents shall watch over you and they will be quite happy to see you." Her fingers traced the outline of his tiny fragile face. Through her tears, Ashe managed a small smile. "While you were here, you've brought me so much joy, and I thank you for that."

He swallowed and looked over his wife; the pain of the whole ordeal was evident in her downcast eyes. Part of him wanted it all to end right there, to have her happy and safe at home, but he was powerless to do so. Like at the siege in Nalbina, or when his father-in-law met his end at the hands of a traitor, he did not have to power to prevent it from happening only able to watch their after effects wreak havoc on loved ones, and his people. A true leader would never let himself sit as everything around him fell apart, he was unworthy to be king, or even Ashelia's king/prince consort. He was unworthy of his wife who fought daily in hopes that one day she may free her own people from the oppression of the empire, while he nearly crippled, still trained to regain the strength he lost in his leg. Even now she fought, hours after giving birth, to stay alive so that one day she could see to it that Dalmasca was free.

Rasler lifted his hand, and reached out stroking his son's cheek. It was still shocking to see how small his son compared to his mother, he was a tiny thing less than half the length of Ashe's forearm, and made even smaller by the bundle of blankets he was wrapped in. He could only wonder if Raminas as Ashe had named him was as fragile as he appeared, he had certainly seen children before, but never any who had been born this much before its proper time.

Ashe looked up at him, her eyes still and gave a very slight nod. "I think that your father would like to see you." She handed him their child, who still slept quietly despite the activity around him and the room.

He took a long look at his son for the first time since his birth. The boy seemed even tinier in his arms; he was barely any larger than his hand. He was so fragile that it seemed as if one wrong move would cause horrible injuries. "I-I'm sorry." He paused to compose himself, words escaped him but he continued his voice trembling as he spoke. "We'll both miss you, and we love you. I just wanted you to know that." His gaze shifted to Ashe, who looked down at her folded hands, her eyes closed. There was much he wanted to say, and there was no way of verbalizing them. He felt a twinge of regret at the pit of his stomach; if he had paid more attention, and was stronger, they would not be here. He swallowed; it was not time to wallow in regret or anger he had to be there for Ashe. After taking one last look, he handed their son back to Ashe.

She cradled him, and looked down upon him, once again. Every one of her movements was slow and deliberate as if she were taking in every moment. It was understandable, as their child's life was running out right before their eyes. Ashe took in every detail, pausing occasionally to stroke or kiss his cheek, or hand. Time seemed to slow down, as she went through the sort of improvised ritual of affection, bonding, and departing. He watched her quietly letting her do what she felt she needed to. It was a sad sight watching a mother both welcoming and preparing herself for his demise. She said nothing, letting her actions speak for her.

Eventually their son little Raminas, as they would later refer to him, passed away quietly in his mother's arms. Ashe kissed him goodbye one last time, before the nurse whisked him away and pronounced him dead. Her eyes followed the nurse as she left the room, immediately she burst into tears. Rasler rushed over handkerchief in hand, and wiped the tears off her face. "It's not fair. For once, I had hoped that something was finally going well in our lives, but no he's ripped away from me the moment I finally find peace and happiness…It's not fair."

He wrapped his arms around her, and let her rest her head on his chest. Part of him wanted to join her, another part wanted to go out and find that damned imperial soldier who did this to Ashe, but he could do neither he simply had to be strong and be there for her. He rocked her gently, her tears dampening his shirt. "I know, Ashe. I know. It pains me too… But I'm here for you, and I'm never leaving your side. I can promise you that."

"Thank you." She whispered, between sobs.

"There's no need to."

0o0

Ashe buried herself in her husband's shirt, for the first time months sobbing hysterically. She was grateful that they were alone, and that her husband was willing to offer comfort and consolation. If it were another man, she would be left alone to deal with the aftermath herself.

Never in her life has she felt such unbearable pain. She had been given various medications and tinctures to relieve it, but they waxed and weaned with the hours. Every muscle in her body ached in protest of the blows they received, while the stitches along her lower stomach burned and stung with every movement. Not to mention her breast were incredibly sore and swollen. Her energy had been drained with every single ounce of blood she lost, leaving her impossibly weak and tired. Never in her years had she suffered such physical pain, but that did not even compare to the emotional pain of losing her first child.

She felt cheated, ever since she could recall she was told of the children that she would one-day bear, not only for her future husband but also for Dalmasca and her royal family. Her son meant everything to her and her husband, he was her, no, _their_ hope for a brighter future in which they would free their people and restore the throne. It was unfair, she and her husband had lost everything in the war, and the one person who had brought them joy, was ripped away from them prematurely. Ashe felt empty, as if a void had suddenly been torn into her heart.

If she could have only done something, she would not be here laying in pool of her blood. If she had only stayed home that night, or at least ignored her craving for sweets, even visiting a different shop would have made all the difference. If she had only been strong enough to fight him off, or fast enough to run away. So many things she could have done prevent her son from dying and yet he still managed to slip away in her arms. Had she been too rash in her decision to have a child, or was this some sort of retribution for letting herself become pregnant during a time of poverty and war. Was she simply never meant to be a mother, or had she simply not helped and encourage the resistance army enough. She had done everything correctly, she stayed faithful to her husband and family, she never overexerted herself, and she took great care with what she ate. It simply was not fair. Oh, she would give anything to have little Raminas alive in her arms or in her womb once again.

Rasler tilted Ashe's head up and planted a light kiss upon her forehead, his hands gently rubbed against her back in an attempt to soothe her. She was glad that she married him, his devotion to her and kindness were unparalleled. How many men would stay for hours at their wife's beside, and console her as she wept uncontrollably over the loss of their child? She would have no other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. School was being difficult, and this chapter was very difficult to write emotionally. As always, reviews are loved.

Quick note, because this never really got into the story. I've always imagined the hospitals; to look something like from the 20's to the 40's, that sort of early modern era, with a lot influences from Art Deco, Mediterranean, and Islamic architecture. On another note, I never really noticed how much the environmental design of Archadia was influenced by Art Deco until recently.

Anyway in one of those odd states where there too many ideas in my head. I've got a semi-distant sequel to this all planned out in my head, with all the original characters and most of the plot fleshed out. Takes place twenty years later which the main cast's kids, and explores all the politicking, and intrigue that takes place behind closed doors, and the adventuring that comes with it. I guess I'll write it eventually.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Sorry this chapter took forever to come out. I spent the past few months busy with college, because I get my degree in a few weeks. Had to take summer classes, because I was two credits short. And my laptop broke, when I was about to finish writing the chapter. But enough of my excuses, and on to the story. Oh, and thank you all for reading and reviewing while I was away, it means so much to me.

0o0o0

Chapter 15

Ashe awoke from her slumber; it had been two days since her husband had taken her to the hospital. She spent most of the time sleeping, and the rest dealing with the aftermath of her son's death. Every muscle still ached even as she lay still on the bed. She heard her husband's footsteps, coming down the hall, in the short few days she had already learned to pick his out from the general chaos of the hospitals' noise. He spent as much time as could with her, offering her comfort as needed. Without him, she would have to deal with the grief alone, leaving her terribly upset and feeling strangely empty. The grief as sadness of Raminas' death was too much to bear alone, combined with the recent events and façade she was forced to put on for the resistance, she wondered if one day she may find herself finally caving in to her emotions.

The pain and soreness still had only faded with the help of various nameless medicines that the nurses had brought in at regular intervals. Despite the care she received, she felt feverish and ill, causing her doctor to worry about the possibility of her developing puerperal fever, in her weakened state. His fears were confirmed shortly after. Now her stay was longer, and her recovery halted. The idea of being confined to a bed for more than six weeks frightened her, especially since she had planned to properly bury her son. It was all rather melancholy, a mother mourning the death of her first baby, while confined in bed with only a few visitors, and even fewer windows. She wondered if she could even keep her sanity in such conditions.

Rasler stepped into the room with Vossler following behind. Her husband took his seat next to her in the chair that he placed there days ago; it was left untouched by the staff due to his long and frequent visits. She offered her hand, and he took it into his. Ashe nodded to both of them. "Thank you for coming," she said weakly.

Vossler shook his head, "It's nothing your highness." he handed her an envelope and then took a seat. "I am so sorry for what happened, you have my condolences. I pray that your recovery is swift."

She gave a nod in reply, as talking about the recent events with others was quite painful. Vossler only saw her as a weak princess in constant need for protection, she had to appear strong to him even now. If not he would become even more protective of her, taking away her newfound independence, and forcing her to stay underground and in the sewers away from the streets of her beloved city.

"How are our men doing?" she asked changing the subject.

"Same as always, the former soldiers fight with instinct and passion, while the others stumble through causing trouble." Vossler paused, as if choosing his next words carefully. "The men who incited the riot, are in custody of the empire. My sources say they may have mentioned the resistance."

Ashe gasped. "If the empire knows, then all our work is for naught."

Vossler gestured in agreement. "But it seems that they do not see us as a threat to their control, merely a few angry citizens, and the result of their conquest that is to be expected. As long as we keep a low profile, there is no reason to be concerned."

"I'm relieved to hear that. I wish there's something that I could do."

"Worry not your highness."

She was a leader in the resistance, and yet he would still try to brush off her responsibilities and place them upon others. Despite being the rightful heir to Dalmasca's throne, there were times she felt that, he was only using her as a sort of figurehead. "How can I not?" She frowned. "I am confined to bed rest for who knows how long, while a harsh and oppressive empire rules my people, while the sole resistance army is putting itself at risk for exposure."

He looked down, "I did not mean it that way. I was more concerned about your recovery; I didn't want the worry to hinder it."

She nodded weakly.

"The rest of the resistance, on the other hand takes it as a warning of what shall happen, should they bring too much attention to themselves. Many of them seem to be more responsible now."

"That's quite good to hear." These were the sort of changes that she would like to see for herself in person. A good part of those who joined had no experience in the military, and were mainly frustrated with the state of things, they lacked the discipline and maturity of the others who were in the military.

The conversation quickly died away and Vossler left quietly wishing her well. As soon as his footsteps dissipated into background, Rasler reached over and stroked Ashe's cheek. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Worse, believe it or not." She paused for a moment. "They fear I may be developing childbed fever."

He looked down and swallowed. "Oh… I thought you were recovering."

She glanced down at the blanket. "I am, my bruises are fading, and the incision is starting to heal as well, and the scrapes are closing. It won't slow the healing down; I'll just get sick while it heals." She held his hand tightly in hers. He was worried about her, and his concern showed on his face, by the way of dark circles and new wrinkles that seemingly appeared overnight.

"I just want to see you well again." He paused. "Losing you would just…" he trailed off.

Ashe swallowed; her husband was losing his composure in the light of recent events. "I promised… to stay by your side and to leave you now would not only be a disservice to you, but to our son and to Dalmasca." She drew in breath. "I won't let myself succumb to this. As long as you're here I have the strength I need..."

He nodded and managed to smile despite himself. "There's the woman I married, strong despite her circumstances."

For a brief second she shook her head. "If I were not, where would I be? Captured or murdered by the imperial army or merely a figurehead at best."

"Perhaps."

"Dalmasca needs my—no—our strength, to see her free." She paused. "There will be no rest until I reclaim my rightful throne."

He looked away for a second and then back at her. "And yet you lay here, injured, and covered in bandages." He paused, and spoke before she could reply. "But I understand the sentiment. They have taken all that is ours; our family, children, and freedom, but we still have our pride. That is something that they cannot take from us. With that alone, we will see to it, that we reclaim what is ours."

"If pride alone would reclaim Dalmasca's throne, there would have never been a war."

"If only things were so simple." He clasped her hand tightly. She felt the warmth of his hand as he laced his fingers with hers.

"But they never are." She gave a small sigh and closed her eyes. They stayed there quietly holding hands for the rest of morning.

0o0o0o0o

At eighteen, no woman should be burying her child, and if she were born among the lower classes, she should have not been a mother in the first place. Ashe closed her eyes; she had always known that she would one-day shoulder burdens that most would not even dream about, the fate of a nation, and the deeds and words of her predecessors. As princess, she needed to grow up quickly, there was almost no time for toys and playmates, the future of the state rested upon her courtly etiquette, and ability to host and entertain foreign guests and dignitaries. Then she would be married off as a sign of solidarity, between her and her husband's homelands.

She propped herself up, a wave of dizziness passing though her, for a brief moment she felt like fainting back onto the bed. How long would she have to recover, already the past four days wasted here in the hospital, any longer spent in bed and she was sure she would descend into madness. Despite her boredom and frustration, things were moving along, tomorrow she would bury her son, bringing closure to his short life, and then she would return home. Being sent home was not a matter of how much she had actually recovered, but more of a matter of money, and how many beds were available.

A sigh escaped her lips, when she returned home, she would still be confined to bed, and this time she would spend much more time alone, in their small home. At least her husband would be there for her, and the food would be better. She pulled at a loose string in her blanket, as she waited for her husband to arrive. If it were not for him, where would she be alone living in the darkest corners of Lowtown, drowning her own grief and sorrow or a mere figurehead for the empire, forcibly married to one of their leaders? The thought of such things sent shivers down her spine.

Her husband soon returned to see her again. He carried a box in his arms, and then placed it on the bed beside her as he took his usual seat. She picked up the box, and opened it taking out a simple black linen gown.

"A mourning gown?" she asked.

"I thought you would want something proper to wear for tomorrow." He looked down.

It was always like Rasler to be thoughtful. She spread the dress out on top of the blankets, it was rather simple, with only a little embroidery and beading among the hem of the dress, but the fabric was still crisp and well woven. Still it was quite beautiful. "Thank you. But where did you get the money?" With her stay at the hospital, their already shaky financial situation has taken a turn for the worse.

"Don't worry." He shook his head. "I have my ways."

She studied him for a moment; he seemed tense as if he was hiding something from her but she could not put her finger on it. "But we don't have—"

He cut her off with a finger to her lips, and sighed. "Please don't concern yourself with that. There are other things we have to take of first."

Ashe pulled on the loose string from her blanket, deciding not to reply to him. It was not time to press the issue, even if him hiding things from her bothered her greatly, she was his wife and equal keeping things from each other was not part of their vows. She would have find out about it later.

"I can't wait for you to return home." Rasler said changing the subject. "It's been lonely and it feels strange to not have you there."

"I missed you too, even if you only left for the night mostly."

He reached out and stroked her hair. "When you return, I'll take care of you. I shall see to it that you recover your strength. It's the least I can do for you."

She let out a small smile despite herself. "Thank you." She folded up the dress and returned it to its box.

0o0

Since she could recall Ashe had attended many funerals. The first was her mother's, who was taken by the plague, brought in by the trade routes. She was barely twelve at the time, and had not yet begun her monthly cycles. Her mother would never be there for her first step into womanhood, 'nor her marriage. Ashe wept in private, not wanting others to see her weakness. She recalled how the desert sun shone brightly. Several of her brothers soon followed, leaving several young women without their betrothed, and her father without his eldest sons. Later the invasion took her remaining siblings, and her father. Now she had lost her first son. No matter where she went death surrounded her, it was inescapable and it took many people from her life. She wondered if her ancestors had somehow offended the gods, or if cursing them would do any good. Was Raithwall's dynasty meant to come to its close?

She pulled the thin shawl tighter around her shoulder and bowed her head. The priest went through the his readings mindlessly as if he had already seen this happen many times over, and he had become numb to the pain of loss. With the war and several years before that the plague many had lost their lives, yet her son was an infant his life taken by brutal force. No matter how numb one has become, the death of a child so young is still heartbreaking. She brought her handkerchief to her face to avoid giving any sign of how offended she was by his attitude, if only he had known how much she suffered and prayed for the child he would not dare act in such a manner. It was unbelievably rude, and it only added to her pain rather than help relive it.

Ashe watched as son lay in the wooden casket looking like he was in a peaceful and pleasant sleep, surrounded by white lilies and shrouded in simple white cloth. He husband sat at her side his gaze fixated on their son. The whole ceremony for the funeral passed by all too quickly, it was a simple rite intended for their comfort and nothing else. Yet, she wished they could have done more. If she still had her crown, she would have given her son a proper state funeral, and entombed him beside his ancestors the previous kings and princes of Dalmasca. She would be allowed to mourn publicly for as long as she needed.

The priest closed his book and motioned allowing Ashe and Rasler a few moments with their son before burying him. Rasler rose before she did and offered his arm to her. She grabbed hold of his arm and used it to steady herself while standing, as she was still weak and faint from the previous ordeal. She planted a kiss on his cold forehead and stroked the side of his cheek. "Farewell." She whispered as a few tears streamed down her face.

Handkerchief in hand she wiped her tears away and took her seat. They closed her son's casket and began to place into the ground to bury him. When the last of the soil was replaced into the hole, a small stone marker was placed and they were now free to leave.

Her husband carried her back home on his back, she held on tightly apologizing profusely for being such a bother to him. She hated being this weak and dependent upon him, usually she was the one who took care of him and his injuries. This was a strange reversal of roles, which made her feel uncomfortable as she entered new territory in her relationship with her husband.

When they arrived home, he placed her on the bed with care. Ashe looked around the room, it was untouched and everything was covered in a fine layer of dust. Her son's crib sat in the corner of the room serving as a harsh reminder of his death. A strange feeling of emptiness and numbness flowed though her, she did not know how to feel. Should she be angry with the soldier who took her child's life and at the men who caused the riot or should she let grief and sadness take their place? Neither emotion seemed to be taking hold of her, leaving her empty and unsure. Rasler sat next to her on the bed, his head bowed contemplatively as if deep in his own thoughts and feelings. The loss of their son had also taken a toll on him, dark circles surrounded his puffy eyes, and he moved in a slower more tentative manner. He seemed to be waging the same internal battle that she was. Ashe placed her hand on his forearm and rested her head against his chest. "It's okay…" She whispered hoping that her words would offer some sort of comfort to him. Tears dripped down onto her hair as he began to weep, he pulled her closer to him seeking comfort. She joined him, sobbing quietly into his chest and wrapping her arms around him. They sat there holding each other and mourning their loss.

0o0

The days following Ashe's return home slowly turned into weeks as she recovered from the birth and her injuries. Rasler tended to her making sure that she made as a swift recovery as possible. From the bed, she would watch him do housework and cook, stopping to dote on her or remind her to eat. At times he could be overbearing, but it was his way of showing how he cared, so she tolerated it despite not liking being treated in such a manner. Soon she was able to walk without having a dizzy spell or feeling faint once again. Sometime after that, she began to take up the sword again, and slowly began to train to regain her lost strength. The weeks of bed rest took a toll on the strength and endurance that she had worked so hard to gain. Before giving birth, she was able to spar with the men of the resistance despite being quite pregnant, now she could barely stand against the newest recruits. It was rather shameful how she has lost all her strength, and had become so dependent upon others.

Three long months had passed since she gave birth and lost her son. In those three months, she had barely shared more than a kiss with her husband, the combination of her recovery, and the emotional pain of the loss took a toll on their intimacy. She watched her husband quietly read on the other side of the bed. Now that she was in good health, the longing for physical closeness and romance grew. The bed creaked as she shifted closer to him, and rested her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, taking in his scent it was still as warm and inviting as when they first met. Rasler placed the book down on the nightstand, and wrapped his arm around her waist inviting her to come closer. Ashe leaned in resting her head upon his chest. "It's been a long three months, hasn't it?" She glanced at the crib, which now was tucked away in a far corner and covered in a small blanket. "He would have been born around this time…," she noted with a hint of sadness in her voice, but she would not cry, already had she shed enough tears for her son. Tears would do nothing to soothe the hole in her heart 'nor would they restore Dalmasca, only her perseverance and courage would do that. "It pains me to think of what life would have been like had he not died, yet part of me wants to take this pain and use to help restore the throne." She paused to collect her thoughts, in the past few months she had slowly begin to heal emotionally. At first she could hardly look at other infants without fighting the urge to burst into tears, now she could walk around the streets of the city without having to worry about bringing attention to herself in public.

Rasler rested his chin on her head, "If you feel that it helps then continue on with it. As painful as things are now maybe they can make one stronger, if they endure through the pain and suffering." He held her tightly against his broad muscled chest.

She nodded, "My father would tell us something that. 'If it did not kill you, it made you stronger.' According to him, that is why Dalmasca and our lineage endured for so long. 'Every attempt at destruction only strengthens us.' was another one." She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift in the moment of silence. If the loss of her child only served to strengthen her resolve, then perhaps it could also strengthen her marriage. She was already close with her husband, something that she was grateful for, but being closer could never hurt.

Ashe turned a bit leaning in closer to her husband. She kissed his lips, and pulled back quickly. "I want you to close your eyes and wait right here." With that she slipped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Almost immediately she emerged, wearing a sheer nightgown that flowed gracefully away from her figure. She took her place on the bed and kneeled next to him. "I want you to take me tonight, but for now take care not to make me a mother again, the wounds are much too fresh for that. And things have changed a bit since I gave birth…" She trailed off, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

He frowned and shook his head. "I'm not the sort who would tease you about that."

She nodded, and kissed him once again. "I know, I want you to take the time to re-familiarize yourself with my body…If you don't mind that is." She placed her hand on his chest.

Rasler wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I certainly don't mind that." He brushed his lips against hers, and reached the strap on her nightgown. "Let's see what we have here."

She felt his light kisses trail down her neck and onto her collar bone, and arched her back in response. How long had they not kissed and teased each other like this? Only three months had passed and it felt like an eternity. Part of her also felt strangely tentative like she was a shy newlywed maiden who was hesitant and nervous about her husband's perceptions of her once again. His moist mouth teased her now bare breast, the pleasure slowly built up with each passing second. Having to wait for this made everything more intense. At least the night was young, for they had much to catch up on.

0o0o0

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. I hope you take the time, to click on that nice new text input box down below, and leave a review. Please? I read each and every one of them, more so when I have writer's block. Quick note, I probably re-edit this chapter later, because I finished writing this on my mom's net book, on a different program, I'm so used to MS Word, and MS Works is different, it doesn't have all the nifty features that come with Word, and it's looks like Word from about 10 years ago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I'm not dead, just chronologically challenged. My job is super stressful so it makes it super hard to just sit down and write. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 16

The timing of everything in Ashe's life seemed to be ironic, on her first anniversary she gave birth to her son who died the day after. Tomorrow, the day after her second anniversary, she would finally exact her revenge on the consul and the empire for taking her throne, her homeland, the life of her son and the freedom of her people. She ground her sword onto the whetstone, hoping that the blade's freshly hewn edge would be sharp enough to fend her foes and carry her will. Grabbing a cloth, she polished the blade, until it reflected the dim lighting of the resistance army's headquarters.

Vossler crouched down before her. "Take the rest of the day off."

She jumped not expecting anyone to come to her. "Why? We have to prepare."

"We also need well rested soldiers, who have already attended to all their affairs at home. If they tire or their mind strays, we may just lose the battle. The fete is in the evening, we have plenty of time to place the squads." He glanced at the clock. "Now go." His voice hardened a little.

Ashe nodded and rose from her spot. She then placed her sword in storage, carrying it with her would only arouse more suspicion from the imperials; instead she carried a carefully hidden dagger and attempted to blend with the crowd. Rasler was already waiting for her at the door. They stepped out into Lowtown together. "You told him to let me out early, did you not?" She looked him in the eye and crossed her arms.

"Yes, I thought you wouldn't mind…it is our anniversary and all." He swallowed and looked down avoiding her eye.

She shook her head and sighed, taking a moment to think over her words. "I-I it's complicated. I have mixed feelings about today, and I just do not know what to feel anymore. We are supposed to celebrate being married and yet, this is the same day I gave birth to our son whose life was much too short." Her hand covered her mouth, as she fought back the tears. Breaking down here where the members of the resistance could see would be disastrous, she had worked hard to earn their respect and to be treated as an equal. If they were to see her break down here, who knew how they would react to that. She swallowed and took in a deep breath to calm herself. "I want to see him."

"Of course." He replied.

They walked out of Lowtown and onto the streets of the city. After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at the graveyard were their son lay buried. Ashe rushed to her son's grave, with a small offering that she picked up along the way in hand. She knelt beside the pile of stones that served as grave marker and placed the toy beside it. Rasler knelt next to her with enough distance between them to give her the space she needed.

"It's been a year, since you were among us. I pray that you have found peace, with the rest of your family." Her voice was quiet as she was actually speaking to a child. "At first I knew not what to do when you left us, but later I knew… I knew there was something I needed to do to honor you, and to ensure that it was not in vain." The small graveyard was silent as if expecting her to continue. "Tomorrow I will see to the end of the occupation, the empire will know remorse, and Dalmasca shall belong to her people once again. It shall be a new beginning for Dalmasca. Your father shall see his homeland avenged, the destruction of its land and people will not be forgotten or be in vain. We will rise from the ashes stronger than before."

She brushed off the sand that had accumulated on the stones that served as his grave marker. "I still love you, and you will always my first child no matter what happens. I shall always remember you even if no one else knows of your existence." The sound of sand and gravel shifting signaled that Rasler had knelt next to her. With her eyes shut and head bowed, she let herself dwell on what precious little memories she had of him. It was too soon for him to leave, but she will always treasure what little time he had. "You will always be in our thoughts." She gestured to her husband and reached out for his hand. It was quiet once again, a sanctuary within the chaos of an occupied city. To find peace here was a rarity, there always seemed to be something happening at all hours of the day, it all served as a reminder of Rabanastre's state of occupation.

Several minutes passed as they silently meditated on the events of the past two years. Ashe rose from kneeling and her husband followed suit. "I want you to have this." Rasler handed her a tied up handkerchief. She felt the weight of the metal chain contained within the fabric, with one quick motion she undid the loose knot. The cloth fell aside revealing a platinum oval locket inlaid with polished jet, and a matching chain. Mourning jewelry, had she still lived in the palace when he died, she would have traded her finery for this to honor his memory.

"Rasler… you shouldn't have…" The desert sun reflected off the locket, as it lay on her palm. She opened the locket; inside was engraved with fine calligraphy. "There is no foot so small that it cannot leave an imprint on this world." She read aloud, fighting the tears that welled up in the corner of her eyes. "Why?"

"I though you would want something to remember him by, which would always be with you." His gaze shifted to the ground for a few brief seconds.

Ashe placed the chain around her neck, letting the locket rest on her décolletage. "It's beautiful." She whispered reaching for his hand and leaning into him for a kiss.

They began their walk home, which felt as if it took ages. Imperial soldiers swarmed the streets, "protection" for new consulate; it was clear how little they trusted the local population, despite putting on an act of forgiveness and building a new future together. It was truly quite sickening. After tomorrow, there was to be no consulate and Rabanastre then all of Dalmasca would once again be rightfully hers. The next time the emperor would see his son, was in his burial casket, as heir to the throne Ashe would personally see to that.

The door made a squealing sound as they finally arrived home. If she has to bear the sight of another imperial soldier, she knew not what she would do with herself. Their mere presence was a reminder of the ordeal she faced only a year ago. Her son's memory would drive her tomorrow when she fought for Dalmasca. Not only were there the lofty ideals of reclaiming her throne and freeing her people, but this was also personal, as they had taken her son from her.

Ashe flopped onto the bed, the old mattress giving off a loud creak as she lay upon it. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. Two years she had been married to Rasler, and despite their circumstances, she was still as happy as ever. She thanked the gods for sparing his life, he returned from the war gravely injured barely clinging to life and by luck or sheer stubbornness he had made it through and eventually recovered. She certainly liked to think that he survived for her sake, but a part deep inside of her also thought that he persevered for the sake of his homeland. Either way he was still there for her and that all that truly mattered.

The bed made a sharp creak again as she propped herself up and watched him remove his armor, dropping it on the floor leaving him in a pair of pants thin sweat dampened tunic that clung his muscled form. With one swift motion, he threw off tunic leaving it to join his armor on the floor. Rasler sat on the other side of the bed, and flexed his arm muscles, which showed off his form. If she lay here she would squander this opportunity to "set her personal affairs straight," in a manner of speaking. She reached over and skimmed the sinewy flesh on his stomach.

"I certainly think it would be a pity if we were to let this evening go to waste." Her fingers traced over his hardened muscles, and she leaned in close enough to feel the warmth of his skin. "Take me as you please, and make me beg for release… then later we switch." Her lips just barely brushed against his, a quick tease for what was to come later.

"Very well then, two can play at that." He reached over and grabbed a scarf from a drawer. "You want to beg, I can certainly make you. Though I shall stop at a moment's notice if you tell me so." Rasler placed his hand on the fastening of her shirt.

Ashe blinked, she anticipated that he would begin undressing her immediately, but his warm hand stayed there just lightly touching her skin, a gentle motion that only served to fan the flames of her desire. So the game of wills had begun, and he made his first play. She took a in a deep breath and readied herself for what was to come. "Very well then, tie me up and do your worst."

0o0

It was the day of reckoning for the empire, today Ashe and fellow members of the resistance would reclaim what was theirs, and the empire shall know remorse for their actions. There was no room uncertainty and indecision today; it was a time for action and resolve, any sign of weakness would simply be a barrier to their goal.

She could almost taste Dalmasca's freedom, her people would prosper and no longer live in fear, and her husband could finally avenge the annihilation of his homeland and people. The dead demanded justice and restitution, and the empire shall atone for its misdeeds. No longer was she the innocent flower that would let itself be trampled upon, she had grown into a desert cacti fruitful, imposing and able to take on those who wished to harm her.

The small headquarters of the resistance soon became crowded as they all gathered, awaiting their orders, around the table where she sat with her husband and Vossler. Ashe rose from her seat climbing atop it to make her presence know. A deep breath escaped her lips; she sensed that they were hesitant and nervous, no matter how devoted to their cause they were. She was the rouse them, and remind them of the suffering they faced under the empire.

"Tonight Dalmasca needs you more than ever; we have spent nearly two years honing our edge preparing for this very day. Tonight we will reclaim what is rightfully ours, and the empire will face its day of reckoning. Some of you may have heard the Consul's word from earlier, but they are just that words and false promises blown away by the desert wind. Only a fool would believe such sickeningly sweet words, intent on poisoning our hearts and minds with lies but we know better. No longer will we have to fear those who patrol our streets, or fear losing our homes and businesses, 'nor will our children know what it is like to be treated as a foreigner in one's homeland. We shall show then neither fear nor mercy, for we have much to gain and the gods look upon those who work for justice. The sun will rise once again on a free Dalmasca."

Cheers and applause rose the crowd of her fellow countrymen, in those few moments she had managed to raise their spirits, and it would be enough to ensure their victory. Vossler gave her a nod of approval, and rose from his seat. "She is right; tonight we do not fight for ourselves, but for Dalmasca and for her future, and those who have fallen protecting her. We dare not let them down, nor squander their sacrifices."

The cheers died down, as the realization of the gravity of their mission hit them. Yet the air exuded confidence and determination. Ashe took her seat and turned to her husband. He placed his arm on her forearm, "You did well. I would speak, but I fear I would give my identity away." He said to her quietly.

"It is understandable...I've never given a public speech until now."

With a stern glare and a slight clearing of his throat, Vossler brought the attention back to him. "Everyone know what squadron they belong in?" He was met with a reassuring silence. "Good, we begin positioning ourselves in the waterway. Find your leader and he will tell what to do next."

She rose from her seat and Rasler followed suit. "I assume this is where we part for the evening." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes, but this will be all over come morning." He held tightly and kissed her, quickly enough to not bring attention to them.

"I pray 'tis true. We have been forced to wait too long."

He nodded and let go of her. "Good bye and good luck. I will see you later."

"I wish the same for you." She turned around to meet with her squadron.

0o0

The raid on the palace was a spectacular failure, a trap set up by the good consul himself, to lure the resistance in and eliminate them in one fell swoop. Thinking back, Rasler should have seen how obvious it was, Vayne was certainly not a stupid man and neither was he. Two of his men and two imperials lay on the ground beside him, and he himself was lucky to be alive now. A sharp pain radiated from his bad knee, of all the times his old injuries could act up now was the worse. He sifted through his pockets and found a potion, he drank down the bitter brew and it instantly healed his cuts and bruises. For now, he could hold on and find Ashe, unless he was ambushed. A loud deafening crash echoed through the sewers, sending shockwaves through his body.

His heart raced, he was not sure if he could hold up in another fight against imperials being both injured and outnumbered. As the ringing in his ears faded, voices from the crash site echoed though the sewers. First was a woman's voice, a Viera judging by her melodic accent, then a man spoke with a distinct Archadian accent. Rasler readied himself to hide and feign death, as he listened into their conversation. The Archadian mentioned a thief, who called himself Vaan, the conversation soon turned back to the Archadian, named Balthier who the Viera mentioned to be a sky pirate. Vaan was clearly Dalmascan, which became evident when he spoke. The group decided to work together, or at least temporarily. It seemed that they would not pose any sort of threat to him at least for now. The sound of footsteps grew louder as they approached him and his fallen comrades.

"A member of the insurgence and his fallen comrades I presume?" said one of the members of the group, who sounded like Balthier.

Rasler slowly stood up. "Resistance," he corrected. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you three were making you way out of here. I'm looking for a…'friend' of mine; we were separated during the chaos." It was a half lie, but there really was no need to tell these strangers the whole truth, chances were that he would never see them after this.

"Either way I'm quite sorry. Vayne's not the type to pass up an opportunity like this."Balthier adjusted the cuffs on his sleeves. "You're quite welcome to come and go as you please. I certainly won't stop you. I'm Balthier, and this is Vaan and Fran." He turned to the younger man and the Viera. "And you would be?"

Rasler paused for a moment to think of a false name to use. "Call me Ramis."

"Nice to meet you." Vaan said, before looking down into his pocket as if checking for something. "Hmm that's new." He mumbled to himself

"Very well then, shall we be off?"Balthier motioned to the rest of the waterway. "Keep your wits about you, who knows what or who might be lurking here."

Rasler nodded, "Yes. Staying here would put us a risk." He stepped onto the main path of the waterway.

They trudged through the waterway, its cool water permeating soaking though everyone's boots. The air was thick and damp, and they had to stop frequently to take care of the various monsters that lurked in the tunnels. Soon Rasler's muscles began to ache in protest, and the chill of the water numbed his feet. Once he found his wife and Vossler, he would leave this place and collapse onto his bed.

The waterway was infested with creatures that, forced them to fight and fend them off hindering their progress though the vast network of tunnels and chambers. He forced himself to continue as abandoning his wife and comrades was not an option, not only was it disgraceful, but he had sworn to protect her when they married. He had already failed her once, which he would never let happen again.

Ahead in the distance, he heard the distinct metallic clanking of imperial armor. Rasler gripped his sword and prepared himself to take the enemy soldiers on. He followed as the group followed the sound. At the edge of the ledge overhead, his wife stood corned by imperial soldiers. "Who would be next?"

His eyes darted around looking for a way to save her, out of the corner of his eye he spotted stairs that lead to the ledge. Gripping his sword tightly he bolted for the stairs hoping that he would make in time to save her.

"Jump down!" Vaan called out form below.

Rasler turned towards Vaan and the group, Ashe had escaped the enemy at least for now. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was safe.

"She's not alone." The imperials turned heading down towards them. Rasler quickly backtracked joining them on the ground below.

He watched closely as they moved in on them, anticipating their next move. The low ranking soldiers were easy to read as they lacked the finesse and control of someone who has trained for many years. He parried the attack then counter attacked, injuring his enemy. Out of the corer of his eye, he watched as Ashe dispatched her opponent. Her strength and form had improved dramatically in the last two years despite her circumstances. He ducked dodging a blow, and he used that chance to swing low and disable the enemy. As quickly, as they appeared the imperials were dispatched.

Ashe sheathed her sword and walked to Rasler, aside from a few minor injuries, being soaked in water and covered in filth she was perfectly fine. He reached out for her hand, knowing that they both needed reassurance. Her hand was cold and clammy yet he held on.

"Is this your friend? Is she okay?" Vaan asked.

Ashe looked the young man up and down in contempt. "I'm perfectly fine thank you."

"I'm Vaan, and this is Balthier-" He cut himself off. "What's your name?"

She paused before speaking. "Amalia"

"Amalia? Nice to meet you."

Ashe turned towards her husband and glanced to the chamber ahead of them. "There were others with me…"

"As with me." Rasler said to her quietly.

"I'm sorry." Fran bowed her head for a brief moment.

Vaan clutched a piece of magicite in his hand; it glowed brightly in the dim light of the sewers and reflected in broken ripples off the water. The stone reminded him of the Midlight shard proof of his birthright.

"Oh, now isn't that impressive." Balthier turned his attention to the stone.

"Don't get any ideas. I said it's mine." Vaan clutched the stone protectively.

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one."

Ashe turned to the pair. "You stole that?"

Vaan's face lit up with pride. "Yeah!"

Of course, a street rat would be proud of such a thing, Rasler had to resist the urge frown or show any contempt. These people were now his and Ashe's allies no matter how temporary it was, neither he or Ashe were in any condition to carry on fighting alone and they both needed all of the help they could get.

"Have you finished? When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us." Fran said her voice cutting in though the distraction.

"If they aren't already." Balthier replied.

Vaan turned to Ashe, "You two should come with us. It's better than just going out by yourselves, especially since you both look beat."

Rasler nodded, he had long weighed his options and he was not sure how long he would last if it were just him and Ashe escaping.

"Very well." She and Rasler walked to the exit of the chamber, she then crouched down and pulled up his pant leg to examine his knee. "It's swollen. Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I think it's the chill of the air and all the running. Don't worry about it we'll be out of here soon."

"How can I not?" She rose to meet him and took his hand letting go when the sound of footsteps neared.

The rest of the group approached them. Ashe rested her palm against her chin. "The situation requires us to accept help as we find, though it be from thieves. We shall accompany you until we find our companions no longer."

Balthier turned to Vaan and quietly explained the arrangements of their group.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She asked.

The journey out of the water way was tedious, monsters hide around every corner and the air was thick with a cold dampness. As they continued though the mazelike tunnels a group of flans had attacked, and they were quickly dispatched. Lingering here would only get them caught by imperials. By now, they had probably sent patrols to look for the missing squadron. They were finally nearing the exit to Lowtown. Rasler may not have found Vossler and his other companions but soon they would be in safety.

A fireball shot out from behind and then revealed itself to be Firemane. As close as they were to leaving the Waterway presented itself with one last obstacle. It seemed that this place was determined to make his life more difficult. Rasler unsheathed his sword, as did the rest of his companions. The chamber became a battlefield where the beast danced with swords, guns, and bows. It fought valiantly, but it soon had met its final fate. Now there was a moment of quiet where they took the time to heal and compose themselves before leaving.

"Stand where you are!" A harsh voice cut though the silence.

0o0o0o0

Authors note: I'm rather pleased with this chapter. I finally caught up to the main events of the game. After this things are going to get a touch easier at least for mean. You probably might of noticed that I streamed lined and edited line some of the original dialogue from the game, I did partially because I not a fan of including stuff like umm and err in dialogue and also because the latter part of this chapter is in Rasler perspective so there's a bit of filter since the narration is so close to him. The stuff that's unimportant in his POV gets sort of skimmed over. I also hope that the scenes with dialogue between multiple people aren't too awkward to read, that's something I always have trouble with for whatever reason. Anyway reviews and concrit are loved as always.

Any I have a quick question for my readers. In my original outline of the story I planned on including Lilah, (Ondore's daughter from chapter 3) as a foil to Rasler and because I like to keep my parties with an even number of people, but I'm kind of concerned if that will leave me with too many characters to deal with. Then again the narrative is in a close third so stuff that doesn't apply to the POV is filtered. I'm still debating whether or not to include her, but she'll actually have some character development and growth if I do include her.

I'm sorry this chapter took forever to come out. It would of taken less time but I've been like super easily distracted lately, and that been taking a toll on my writing. Not to mention my other hobbies are pretty time consuming, like LARPing (Live Action Roleplaying) I'm a hardcore game with strict costuming and weapon requirements/guidelines. But yeah, I'll try to get my shit together and post chapters more often.


End file.
